¿Como salvar una caricatura?
by BouNigt
Summary: "Tenía la información, sabia dónde encontrar al tipo, ahora solo necesitaba ayuda para acercarse a él y descubrir donde estaba aquella fabrica o como era que ese hombre conseguía esa sustancia que durante mas de 20 años permaneció sin ser recreada por nadie." Un nuevo fic basado en la pelicula "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"
1. Chapter 1

**¿Como salvar una caricatura?**

Era de madrugada cuando escucho el sonido, en un inicio no sabía que era precisamente, pero fue cuestión de escucharlo un par de veces mas para comprender. Sonaba como un teléfono antiguo, por eso el sonido del timbre era tan ruidoso al punto de escabullirse hasta su cuarto, y vamos que su nave no era precisamente pequeña como para que el ruido viajara de cuarto en cuarto tan fácilmente.  
De mala gana se puso de pie en busca del teléfono, no deseando lidiar con algo de ese tipo a esas horas de la madruga.  
Maldijo por lo bajo, su incapacidad de dormir rodeado de ruido. Era como un mecanismo de defensa que se alteraba en él manteniéndolo alerta y despierto ante cualquier ruido anormal.  
Pasando por la cama de K-9 le hizo una señal perezosa para que lo acompañara. 

Salió de su cuarto y lo raro era que el ruido parecía provenir de un lugar al que hacía años que no entraba.  
Se detuvo de pie frente a la puerta de aquel sótano secreto que tenía su nave y bajo despacio siendo seguido por los ruidosos pasos de K-9.  
\- '¿De aquí? No es posible…'- Murmuro explicando con extrañeza a K-9, a lo que su fiel compañero solo ladeo la cabeza.  
Llevando su mano a la perilla de la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar como el timbreo cesaba.  
Se quedo de pie frente a la puerta, fuera lo que fuera dejo de sonar y posiblemente no requería de su atención a esas horas.  
Froto sus ojos con cansancio, tenia que grabar temprano en la mañana, no debía de estar jugando al detective a las ridículas 3:50 de la mañana.  
Soltando un bostezo se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a la cama con lo que K-9 estaba más que de acuerdo.  
Apenas y subió al primer escalón de aquellas viejas escaleras metálicas cuando el timbreo inicio nuevamente.  
Ahora molesto por la insistencia de aquel objeto terrícola, abrió la puerta de un solo jalón y entro. 

Miro hacia el viejo teléfono rojo, lleno de polvo y deteriorado por el tiempo, mas no por el uso. Sabia bien que ese teléfono jamás se había usado… de hecho jamás había sonado antes.  
Quedándose de pie frente al objeto, cerro los puños con fuerza ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?  
\- 'D-dod… ¿Dodgers?'- Frunció el ceño ligeramente.  
Ahora lo recordaba, durante el corto tiempo de noviazgo que tuvo con Dodgers, el pato llevo consigo algunas de sus pertenencias que dejo en su nave mientras vivían juntos "_cosas de suma importancia" _fue lo que dijo aquel pato protector de la galaxia.  
Marvin, recordaba haber visto el teléfono en ese entonces y si su memoria no le fallaba si había preguntado al respecto _"me dijeron que lo tuviera cerca"_, eso fue lo único que dijo.  
Hubo muchas cosas que el marciano prefirió no inquirir, optaba por no saber al respecto, además de que Dodgers era el tipo de Looney que al sentirse agobiado por muchos cuestionamientos acababa por molestarse fácilmente.  
Si quería llevar o no un teléfono rojo que parecía sacado de los '80s eso era decisión de Dodger y si deseaba guardarlo en su cuarto secreto donde mantenía ocultas armas viejas y explosivos fabricados sin autorización, entonces estaba bien, no cuestionaría nada.  
Existieron muchas cosas que Dodgers jamás le dijo y él en cierta forma, permaneció indiferente al respecto, pero a estas horas de la madrugada con el teléfono cesando de timbrar nuevamente, deseo haberlo cuestionado más, por lo menos para saber quien diantres le iba a llamar a ese teléfono o de donde lo sacó.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**  
**Bugs' POV**

El insistente timbreo de un teléfono a lo lejos amenazaba con sacarlo de su mundo de ensueños, era la tercera vez que lo escuchaba y fue lo suficientemente capaz como para dejarlo pasar las primeras veces, pero parecía no querer dejar de sonar.  
Removiéndose nuevamente entre las cobijas, no quería salir al frio de la noche en pleno invierno. Estaba cómodo con su mejilla pegaba al emplumado pecho de su pareja. Plumas negras lo arrullaban, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara y permaneciera cálido durante toda la noche, pero ese molesto timbreo amenazaba con arrebatarle su descanso.  
\- '¡¿Quién demonios es?!'-  
Bugs escucho la voz de Daffy retumbar en aquel emplumado pecho.  
Perfecto, ese estúpido teléfono provoco lo que menos deseaba. Su pareja tenía un temperamento terrible cuando era despertado por razones absurdas.  
Un movimiento brusco por parte del emplumado y el pecho que le fue prestado como almohada se retiro de su mejilla para acabar contra el colchón, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos de mala gana, solo para ver a Daffy colocar una almohada sobre su cabeza.  
\- '¡Ve y cállalo!'- Demando el emplumado haciéndole señas con su mano de que fuera en ese instante

Cansado y sin ganas de pelear con Daffy a las…. Miro hacia su reloj de pared ¿3:55 am? Mas valía que fuera algo sumamente importante, porque, si era otra estúpida emergencia como el tal "_Bugs, me metí en problemas con los gansters y ahora blah blah" _O un más común _"Bugs, dile a X que deje de Y blah blah"_, entonces tendría que darles otra buena catedra a sus amigos del significado de la palabra "emergencia"_._  
A veces ser el encargado y la cabecilla de los Looney Tunes era más agotador de lo que muchos pensaban, tenia que lidiar con todo tipo de tonterías y problemas en los que sus amigos se metían. No lo malinterpreten, adoraba a sus amigos y eran su familia, pero resolver problemas que el no causo a esas ridículas horas de la madrugada era demasiado.

Salió de la cama con una mueca y arrastrando las patas al trasladarse, siguió el sonido del teléfono con facilidad, sus orejas eran de gran ayuda en situaciones como esta.  
Llego hasta su oficina ¿Tenia otro teléfono en su oficina? Muy bien, algo tenia que estar mal aquí porque no recordaba tener otro teléfono, mas que el que tenia en manos en ese momento y que permanecía silencioso.  
Observo su librero con el ceño fruncido, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba que ninguno de sus teléfonos sonara como ese… de hecho ese timbreo parecía provenir de un teléfono antiguo.  
\- 'Antiguo ¿Eh?'- dijo para si mismo intentando recordar algo que sus entrañas le alarmaban, pero que su mente se negaba a recordar.  
Retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos en su enorme oficina pudo ver el librero casi por completo, estaba repleto de libros, libretos, comics, etc. Pero en la parte de arriba se podía ver la orilla de algo rojo sobresalir entre la oscuridad del lugar.  
\- 'Ah…'-Le tomo unos segundos el darse cuenta de que era lo que había comenzado a sonar nuevamente. –'¡AHH!'- prácticamente grito.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado? ¿En que momento dejo ese teléfono ahí? ¿Por qué tenia que estar hasta arriba del librero mas grande que tenía? Cuestionó las acciones de Bugs del pasado, mientras subía por los estantes del robusto librero de madera.  
Tiraba libros a su paso y alguno que otro libreto salió volando descuidadamente, pero no podía importarle menos.  
Llego hasta la cima y sin pensárselo más contestó.  
\- 'Bugs Bu…'- Ni siquiera termino de decir cuando escucho la voz del otro lado de la línea interrumpirlo rápidamente.  
La punta de su pata que lo sostenía para estirarse a alcanzar el teléfono termino por resbalar de su posición, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y por mas que intento sostenerse del librero, sus reflejos fueron demasiado lentos y acabo cayendo de espaldas.  
\- '¡¿Qué rayos haces, Dientón?!'- Escucho la voz de Daffy cerca de sus orejas y abrió sus ojos de golpe. Algo amortiguo su caída… o más bien alguien.  
\- 'Buena atrapada, Daff'- Rio nervioso, no por haber caído sobre su pareja, sino por quien seguía del otro lado de la línea.  
_\- "¡Lamento espantarte de esta forma, Bugs! ¿Estás bien?"-  
_\- 'Ehh, no hay problema, Doc. Daffy se encargó de salvarme'- Se puso de pie, dejando que el emplumado se levantara también, escuchándole carraspear un poco en el proceso. –'¿Paso algo…?'- Cuestionó inseguro. _"¡¿Daffy está ahí también?! ¡Perfecto! ¡Le he estado llamando sin parar, pero no contesto!"  
_\- 'Si, esta junto a mi'- ahora que lo recordaba a Daffy también le fue otorgado un teléfono igual, seguramente debió de haberlo dejado en su casa. No es como si en algún momento alguno de ellos se hubiera esperado que esos teléfonos dados años atrás llegaran a sonar alguna vez.  
Una pequeña alarma de preocupación se encendió en él, pero se mantuvo calmado. –'¿Qué fue lo que paso, Doc?'-  
Vio a Daffy dirigir su mirada hacia él y en segundos tenía al emplumado escuchando a su lado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras escuchaban las indicaciones que el conejo al otro lado de la línea les daba.

Definitivamente algo ocurrió y era lo suficientemente grande como para que fueran convocados.

**9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**  
**Daffy'S POV**

Bostezó por tercera vez.  
El reloj mostraba las 4:30 am y Daffy no podía estar mas molesto por haber sido sacado de la casa a esa hora, pero suponía que debía de ser algo muy importante, una emergencia real.  
En 1988 les otorgaron esos teléfonos, justamente un par de días después de que Doom fuera expuesto y "borrado", justamente después de que Toontown pasara a ser propiedad de las caricaturas. En ese entonces se llego a un acuerdo entre las cabecillas de los estudios principales que se encargarían de cuidar del lugar.  
Si en algún momento alguien volvía a fabricar el "Dip" o mejor conocido como el Derretidor, capaz de borrar la existencia de cualquier caricatura, entonces ellos serian los responsables de reaccionar antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.  
Un teléfono con una línea secreta les fue otorgado a cada uno y se hizo el pacto de responder al llamado cuando este ocurriera, si es que en algún momento llegaba.  
Bugs y él, fueron elegidos por parte del grupo Warner al ser los representantes del estudio y de los Looney Tunes. 

Daffy frunció ligeramente el ceño y miro por la ventana de la limosina de Bugs en la que viajaban, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde dejo ese teléfono? Suponía que, en su casa, pero tenía un vago recuerdo de habérselo llevado de ahí.  
Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Bugs estuvo a punto de preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto, pero la mirada seria del conejo lo detuvo. Eran pocas las veces que llegaba a verlo así...  
\- '¿Todo bien, Bugsy?'- lo vio sobresaltarse al escuchar su pregunta. Al parecer estaba mas sumido en sus pensamientos de lo que creyó.  
\- 'Si, todo bien, Daff. Deberías de dormir un poco, llegaremos en unos…'- saco un reloj de la nada. –'20 minutos más. ¿Por qué se tuvo que quedar a vivir en Toontown?'- cuestiono al aire con un tono entre cansado y un tanto… ¿desesperado? ¿frustrado?  
\- 'Ni idea de eso, dientón, pero sea lo que sea que este pasando lo resolveremos al llegar. No vale la pena preocuparse antes de saber que ocurrió o está ocurriendo'- Se encogió de hombros y pudo ver como la sonrisa tranquila de Bugs vaciló por unos segundos antes de abrirle paso a una mas sincera.  
\- 'Supongo que tienes razón, Duck'-  
\- 'Yo siempre tengo razón'- Dijo con una sonrisa confianzuda y escuchó al conejo reír un poco, al mismo tiempo que esos brillantes ojos azules eran dirigidos de regreso hacia la ventana.  
Una mano enguantada se coloco sobre la suya que permanecía recargada sobre el asiento.  
Tantos años estando juntos habían causado que llegaran a un punto de comprensión y conocimiento mutuo en el que prácticamente sabían lo que pensaba el otro sin necesidad de que alguno de los dos dijera algo.  
Las palabras salían sobrando entre ellos, Bugs era demasiado reservado con respecto a sus sentimientos negativos como para decir cualquier cosa al respecto y él demasiado orgulloso como para dar explicaciones. Así que con los años aprendieron a descifrarse uno al otro por medio de actos y miradas, leyendo entre expresiones y palabras para poder saber que era lo que realmente quería decir o hacer el otro. 

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado observo por la ventana como los letreros comenzaban a anunciar su llegada a Toontown, habían pasado por lo menos 20 años desde la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí.  
Ciudad Acme, Looney Town y todo el resto de los agregados fueron extraídos de Toontown desde el inicio de los '60s y a partir de esa época fueron muy pocas las ocasiones que tuvieron que regresar para grabar. Para el final de los '80s, la cantidad de veces que pusieron una pata en ese lugar podían ser contadas con una sola mano.  
Los ojos de Daffy se abrieron aun mas cuando comenzaron a pasar por el túnel al final del cual se podía ver aquel enorme y un tanto moderno telón.  
-'Ese telón es definitivamente nuevo, la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí no lucia así'- mencionó Bugs mirando por la ventana igual de asombrado que él.  
La respectiva canción comenzó a sonar y Daffy pudo sentir una extraña sensación de emoción nacer en la boca de su estómago, mientras que un raro sentimiento de melancolía amenazaba con invadirlo.

Toontown fue el inicio de la vida fuera del estudio para muchos de ellos.  
Las caricaturas necesitaban un lugar donde pudieran vivir lejos del trabajo, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el vivir entre las personas de carne y hueso sería una restricción difícil de lidiar, pues las leyes de la física no aplicaban igual para ellos que para las personas "reales". Sus leyes, reglas y derechos debían de seguirse en un lugar donde no salieran cuestionamientos y pudieran ser prácticamente libres.  
En sus inicios creyeron que podían convivir todos juntos en una ciudad diseñada especial y únicamente para ellos, pero seamos sinceros, inclusive entre caricaturas existían muchas diferencias.  
Por ello muchas de las caricaturas de diferentes estudios decidieron dejar Toontown y relocalizarse en su propio lugar, tanto ellos como Disney fueron de los primeros en irse. Por su parte optaron en relocalizarse en un lugar lo suficientemente cerca del trabajo como para llegar rápido al estudio y lo suficientemente lejos como para formar una vida aparte lejos de los sets de grabación.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Roger's POV **

\- '¿Estás seguro de que vendrán, conejito?'-  
Roger sonrió ampliamente, mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo. Estaba seguro de que no había cometido una equivocación en ese entonces, elegirlos a ellos como el equipo de respuesta ante emergencias en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, fue la mejor decisión entonces y aun lo seguía siendo.  
\- '¡Por supuesto que lo harán, Jessica mi amor! Ellos nos ayudaran con esto y veras como todo se resolverá en un santiamén'- De un salto se puso de pie, levándose de su cómoda silla. Tenia que empezar a preparar todo para la llegada de sus invitados y lo más importante era…  
Coloco sus manos en su cintura viendo con orgullo hacia aquella pared cubierta de fotografías, papeles y básicamente pruebas, pruebas valiosas que confirmaban que no estaba loco.  
Tenía la información, sabia dónde encontrar al tipo, ahora solo necesitaba ayuda para acercarse a él y descubrir donde estaba aquella fabrica o como era que ese hombre conseguía esa sustancia que durante mas de 20 años permaneció sin ser recreada por nadie.  
"El baño", "Dip", "El derretidor", la composición química de trementina, acetona y benceno, aquello que podía _borrarlos, _se encontraba en manos que tenían planes nada agradables hacia ellos. Así que era necesario que las cabecillas de los estudios mas reconocidos, aquellos que formaban parte del equipo elegido en 1988 para reaccionar en caso de que alguien deseara hacer algo semejante a lo que hizo el Juez Doom en su momento, entrarán en acción.

Sabía que habían pasado muchos años y que las cosas fueron cambiando para todos, pero… ellos seguían dispuestos a ayudar ¿cierto?  
Eddie llevaba varios años enterrado y no tenía a nadie más que lo ayudara, al menos nadie que estuviera dispuesto a llegar hasta los extremos que tenia que ir para evitar que otra catástrofe ocurriera. Ellos… tenían que ayudarlo.

Regresando a su escritorio sostuvo en sus manos aquella vieja fotografía que tomaron cuando se firmo el pacto. Esta no era otra equivocación, lo podía sentir en sus entrañas. Requería de ellos para ejecutar el plan que comenzó a tomar forma dentro de su mente desde varias semanas atrás.  
Su fama no era como la de ellos, ni tenía a su disposición un variado grupo de compañeros que pudieran ayudarle, un viejo acuerdo era en lo único que podía confiar.  
El sonido del timbre lo saco de su concentración e hizo un rápido intercambio de miradas con su esposa.  
\- '¡Te dije que vendrían!'-  
Un abrazo y un beso por parte de la pelirroja y Roger bajo sus lujosas escaleras tan rápido que estuvo por caer un par de veces. 

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' POV  
**

Toontown era un mundo diferente ahora.  
Esos vivos colores, la ruidosa ciudad llena de caos y las caricaturas que iban de un lado a otro, seguían estando ahí, la diferencia estaba en los trazos. La ultima vez que estuvo ahí, el lugar lucia viejo y abandonado, dejado en el olvido estancado en una época tan antigua que nadie se molestaba estaba en tomarlo en cuenta.  
Su recibimiento fue tan efusivo como siempre, pájaros animados se acercaban a saludarlos y varias caricaturas se detuvieron a estrechar sus manos tan pronto pusieron un pie fuera de la limosina.  
\- 'Toontown sí que está lleno de dibujos de calidad capaces de apreciar una gran estrella cuando la ven'- dijo Daffy firmando un par de autógrafos más.  
A pesar de la hora que era Toontown se mantenía lleno de vida, "la ciudad que nunca deja de brillar", las personas solían decir esto cuando los visitaban. Bugs aun tenia viejos recuerdos de lo divertido que era vivir ahí, a pesar de que no estuvieron mas que un par de años fueron tiempos entretenidos donde el descansar era equivalente a hacer bromas y meterse en líos todo el tiempo.  
Era muy joven en aquellos años y Daffy, miro de reojo al pato que reía a carcajadas mientras observaba a un par de caricaturas caer de lo borrachos que estaban, Daffy encajaba perfectamente en el lugar. El Daffy Duck de aquellos años fue prácticamente un modelo a seguir para muchas de las caricaturas que vivían ahí, por eso el lugar era…, viendo a otro dibujo salir volando y aterrizar en la otra cuadra, mientras caminaban hacia la enorme puerta de la casa, Bugs se limitó a sonreír calmadamente, por eso el lugar era un completo caos. 

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Muy bien, espero que les agrade el inicio de esta historia, durante varias semanas me puse a leer los escritos que tenia sin terminar guardados en una carpeta. Si supieran la cantidad de fics inconclusos que deje y las diferentes versiones de los fics que tengo, creo que se impresionaran. Deje mucho material con potencial regado por todos lados hehehehe **

**¡Esta idea salió de uno de esos escritos y lo más gracioso es que el nombre que tenía era "I DONT EVEN CARE" hahahahahhahaha!  
Seria divertido si hiciera una recopilación de escritos sin terminar y los subiera porque algunas ideas son buenas, pero diantres ¿Quién tiene tiempo de escribir a esta edad? Agggh trabajo 12 horas al día, tengo varios problemas con que lidiar, perdón si me tardo en hacer las cosas. **

**Dejen reviews… o algo hahahhahaha enserio que desearía enseñarles los absurdos nombres que tienen todos mis fics que he guardado hehehhehe**

**¡Ah por cierto! ¡Quería agradecer a Daffodille, TulipanAzul, Kokomimi, Mercy Boo y Arami 10, gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics! ¡Vayan y lean sus Fics son geniales! Y tomare inspiración especialmente de los fics de Daffodille y TulipanAzul para poder hacer este fic. **


	2. Entre Ellos y EL

**ENTRE ELLOS Y ÉL**

**Daffy's POV**

Roger no ha cambiado nada. Los años pasaban y el conejo de pelaje blanco se mantenía con esa misma sonrisa de siempre, solo que esta vez sus trazos lucían mas oscuros y sus colores mas vividos, muy seguramente por el proceso de remasterización por el que paso hace algunos años atrás.

Existía un acuerdo de caballeros entre los estudios, principalmente entre Disney y ellos. Roger Rabbit, es una caricatura neutral y por sus heroicas acciones todos le debían su más sincero respeto, lo que significa que Roger es básicamente… una caricatura intocable.  
Y no solo se trataba de eso, Roger era naturalmente agradable, un conejo con una alegría e inocencia infantil lo suficientemente contagiable como para hacer sonreír y reír a cualquiera. Pero Daffy debía de ser honesto, era complejo el pensar que alguien con una personalidad como la de Roger fuera capaz de seguir casado con una caricatura como Jessica Rabbit.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos siguieran el movimiento de la sensual figura que bajaba por las escaleras, en un pequeño camisón de dormir color blanco que hacia juego con la piel porcelana de la mujer y provocaba que su cabello rojo sobresaliera. Si miraba con más atención se podía observar el encaje de la ropa interior que llevaba debajo ¿Cómo demonios, podía Roger tener una mujer así?

Un codazo por parte de su pareja y el aire se le fue de los pulmones.  
\- 'Cierra el pico, Duck'- susurro Bugs a su lado. –'¡Roger! Luces tan bien como siempre, Doc'- la voz animada de Bugs fue bien recibida por el otro conejo, quien no tardo en recibirlo con un amigable y sofocante abrazo, mismo abrazo que fue dirigido a Daffy segundos después.  
\- '¡Bugs, Daffy! Sabía que vendría, se lo dije a Jessica, estaba seguro vendrían, le dije "ellos nunca me abandonarían" no señor, Daffy Duck y Bugs Bunny son los mejores Looney en todo el estudio Warner, ustedes son…'-  
\- 'Eehh gracias Doc, ¿te molestaría si pasamos?'- dijo Bugs interrumpiendo rápidamente al alvino. Una vez que Roger comenzaba a hablar podía seguir monologando, haciendo preguntas y respondiéndose a si mismo por mas de tres horas, y diablos que ya han estado en esa situación antes, por lo que agradeció en silencio el hábil movimiento de Bugs, evitándoles el pasar nuevamente por ese martirio.

\- 'Por supuesto, pasen!'- rio alegremente haciéndose a un lado para dejarles entrar. –'Luces muy bien Daff, ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en el espacio?'- Un brazo alrededor de su cuello y su mejilla fue a dar contra la del conejo.  
Esto era típico de Roger, estaba en él ser tan amigable con todos hasta el punto en que parecía que necesitaba tocar a los demás para comunicarse con ellos, o tal vez era solo su forma de transmitir su alegría y entablar amistades. Daffy estaba más que acostumbrado a este tipo de cercanía, después de todo era algo común entre ellos. Roger podía tener la apariencia de Disney, pero muchos aspectos de su esencia como dibujo animado fue basado en ellos, los Looney Tunes, lo podía ver en sus gestos y actos. Posiblemente era esta la razón por la que permitía que el conejo se acercara de manera tan familiar e inclusive le llamara por aquel apodo utilizado únicamente por sus amigos más cercanos y en especial por su pareja.  
\- 'Todo en calma, siempre y cuando Duck Dodgers siga protegiéndolo'- infló su pecho con orgullo e hizo una pose heroica ante la cual Roger rio ligeramente ampliando aún más la sonrisa en su rostro  
\- '¡Ese es mi protector del espacio! Bugs, eres un conejo con mucha suerte'- agrego esto último dándole una palmada al nombrado en la espalda.  
\- 'Eso sin duda, Doc'- una sonrisa tranquila por parte del grisáceo y Daffy pudo notar como la atención de este se encontraba dispersa, posiblemente pensando más en la razón por la que estaban ahí que en ponerse al día con el otro conejo.

Fueron escoltados por el conejo blanco hasta una sala color pastel donde les fue indicado que se sentaran y esperaran por el café que el conejo se ofreció a traerles, después de todo necesitaban algo para mantenerse aun despiertos y en sus cinco sentidos a esas horas de la madrugada.  
A unos metros del sillón en el que estaba sentado Daffy junto a Bugs, podía escuchar como Roger le aseguraba a la pelirroja que todo saldría bien y que podía regresar a la cama a dormir tranquilamente.

\- 'Imagínate dormir con una mujer así todas las noches'- Murmuro Daffy viendo de reojo a su pareja, quien se limitaba a hojear una revista.  
\- 'Daff, creí que te había quedado claro que Jessica esta fuera de tu alcance. No quieres que Roger te tire el pico a golpes otra vez ¿o sí?'- Respondió Bugs sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la mirada.  
Frunciendo el ceño, Daffy se limito a hacer una mueca. No tenia que recordarle aquel humillante suceso.

Roger era completamente inofensivo hasta que se metían con su esposa. El conejo resulto ser mas celoso de lo esperado y en ese entonces Daffy no creyó aquellos rumores que le advertían sobre lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser. Aun recordaba la cantidad de veces tuvo que gritarle que estaba saliendo con Bugs para que dejara de perseguirlo con ese filoso cuchillo de carnicero. Lo mas vergonzoso de todo fue tener que salir corriendo a los brazos de su pareja y besarlo para que el conejo le creyera.  
_"Siempre supe que harían una linda pareja" _eso fue lo único que dijo.  
Esas palabras aun le resultaban un tanto extrañas, pero se limito a no preguntar nada al respecto, después de todo una aceptación tan cálida y sencilla como aquella siempre era bien recibida.  
\- '¿Qué crees que esté ocurriendo?'- vio al grisáceo cerrar sus ojos y echar su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose un poco en el cómodo sillón.  
\- 'Pues espero que no estén haciendo nada allá arriba, por que si nos trajeron a que los escucháramos… No me malinterpretes, Bugsy, pero la pornografía de conejos no es precisamente mi tipo'- Bromeo, sacando al fin una risa de los labios de su pareja. –'Y menos entre conejos y humanos'- le escucho reír un poco más antes de hablar.  
\- 'No, en serio Daff, ¿Qué crees que este ocurriendo? Roger parecía alegre, pero…'- una pausa pensativa por parte de Bugs y Daffy soltó un suspiro. El conejo era mucho mas perceptivo que él, podía leer a los demás con una facilidad envidiable.  
\- 'No saltes a conclusiones raras. Ya estamos aquí, solo esperemos a que Roger se explique.'- Vio como los ojos de Bugs se abrían para ser dirigidos hacia él, los labios del conejo se partieron y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido de tazas y un bonche de hojas cayendo sobre la mesa frente a ellos se dejo escuchar.  
\- 'Ahora si amigos míos… Empecemos'- Dijo Roger soltando una risa nerviosa.

Volviendo su mirada hacia el otro conejo pudo notar un poco a lo que se refería Bugs.  
Si, Roger sonreía y todo, pero había algo extraño detrás de la forma en la que lo hacía, como si se estuviera forzando a mantenerse tranquilo y hasta ese momento Daffy, fue capaz de notar la manera en la que movía constantemente sus manos y dedos, incapaz de quedarse quieto. El conejo estaba nervioso y notablemente alterado por algo y estaba muy seguro de que la explicación se encontraba escrita en esa desordenada pila de papeles y fotografías.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs' POV**

El fuerte sabor del café basto para despejar su mente, alejando aquellos pensamientos de cansancio y esa vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le decía que deseaba volver a casa y seguir durmiendo abrazado a su pato.

Sabia que esto era importante por la mirada seria y llena de preocupación que se posaba en el semblante de Roger.  
Han sido pocas las veces que lo ha visto así y por un segundo se remontó a aquella vez varios años atrás cuando se sincero con el conejo.  
Entre botellas de champaña, vino y bastante vodka termino por confesarle al alvino su mas oscuro secreto.

_"Me gusta" hizo una señal torpe hacia el pato que estaba del otro lado del bar permaneciendo completamente ajeno a ellos. Bugs sonreía con una cara confianzuda, mientras que por dentro podía sentir su estomago contraerse ante tal declaración, era como si se lo estuviera diciendo mas a si mismo que al conejo que permanecía a su lado. "Por eso no lo tolero, porque… realmente me gusta y lo quiero" soltó una carcajada sintiéndose patético y un tanto avergonzado. Volviendo su rostro hacia Roger pudo ver como este lo miraba con una mezcla de impresión y preocupación, aquella sonrisa amistosa no estaba en su rostro ni sus ojos brillaban con su contagiable alegría, esta vez tenían un brillo diferente luciendo tristes como si se encontrara al borde de las lágrimas.  
"No puedes, Bugs… Si alguien se entera... Son tiempos complejos para eso, sabes…. No puedes, ustedes…" Sin poder decir nada más, el conejo de pelaje blanco termino por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tomando a Bugs en un fuerte abrazo y en cuestión de un par de segundos comenzó a llorar.  
"¿P-porque lloras, Doc?" preguntó, sintiendo como su propia sonrisa comenzaba a flaquear y su risa se quebraba un poco.  
"¡Porque tu no puedes!" gritó contra su oído, dejando salir aquel llanto con mas fuerza.  
Esa era la primera vez que le decían que no podía hacer algo y era completamente cierto. El no podía llorar así en un lugar público, no podía mostrar sentimientos así frente a otros, atreverse a derramar lágrimas, a sentir lastima por si mismo o tan siquiera a lucir débil, resultaba prácticamente imposible para él.  
"'¡¿Qué le has hecho, Bugsy?!" Levantando su mirada pudo ver a Daffy frente a ellos, riéndose un poco como si todo se tratara de una broma.  
Realmente ellos no podían ¿Cierto?_

\- '¡Hey, Orejón! Tierra a Bugs, ¿En que estas pensando? ¡Pon atención!'- Grito Daffy, dándole un par de codazos en el brazo, sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos.  
Aparto su mirada del café que tenía en manos, por un segundo se había sumido en ese viejo recuerdo.  
\- 'Lo lamento, Doc, estaba pensando en… una tontería… ¿Podrías repetirlo otra vez?'- dejo la taza sobre la mesa y tomó los papeles que Roger le había puesto enfrente.  
\- 'Como decía, las desapariciones en Toontown se han estado incrementando considerablemente en el ultimo par de años. Sabemos que es normal que las caricaturas vayan y vengan de aquí, pero que se vayan sin decirle nada a nadie y sin llevarse ninguna de sus pertenencias eso no es normal.'- Dijo Roger comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ellos - 'Verificamos con sus estudios y ninguno de ellos reportaron su mudanza de Toontown, ni dieron aviso de su nuevo paradero. Así que comenzamos a tratarlos como desaparecidos, buscándolos por toda la ciudad y preguntando por ellos en todos lados, pero nunca supimos a donde fueron, como si se hubieran…'-  
\- 'esfumado…'- complemento Bugs, mirando la lista de desaparecidos.  
\- '¡¿30 en un año?! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!'- replico Daffy con otra lista en sus manos.  
\- 'Créeme Daff… eso quisiera'- Soltó Roger bajando su mirada con tristeza, para después sacar de entre el bonche de papeles una fotografía y un par de hojas más. –'El es… el es nuestro sospechoso. Como los dos saben, se tiene un registro de las personas y caricaturas que visitan Toontown, al pasar el telón se toma una fotografía del automóvil que entra y los policías tienen la obligación de vigilar el automóvil y ver cuantas personas o caricaturas hay dentro. Los pájaros son nuestros informantes para identificar a los visitantes. Esta caricatura con apariencia humana ha entrado en el ultimo año alrededor de 50 veces y se queda en Toontown un promedio de 5 días por cada visita. Tiempo más que suficiente para deshacerse de una caricatura'-  
\- 'Visita Toontown más de lo normal, pero Roger… ¿Qué más pru…?'-  
\- '¡Sabia que preguntarías!'- volvió a buscar entre los papeles tirando varios de ellos al piso. –'Checamos las fechas de sus visitas y todas ellas coinciden con los últimos días en que se les vio a los desaparecidos y no solo eso. Jessica y yo llevamos un año siguiendo a este tipo y mi adorable esposa consiguió tomar esta foto de él abriendo la cajuela de su auto'- 

Bugs tomo la fotografía que Roger le entregaba con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, y la observo atentamente, pero no pudo ver nada mas que un hombre con sombrero de copa y traje abriendo una cajuela.  
Sintiendo como el pato se acercaba a él para ver la fotografía, acabaron por hacer un intercambio de miradas. Ni Daffy ni él veían nada sospechoso.

\- 'Eeeeh Doc… Nosotros no vemos…'- no alcanzó a terminar de decir cuando Roger se acercó a ellos, sentándose justamente en medio y arrebatando la fotografía de las manos de Bugs, sacó una lupa de su bolsillo.  
Colocó la lupa sobre el reflejo de una ventana que estaba detrás del hombre, ahora se podía ver un poco del contenido de esa cajuela, en la que se encontraba un contenedor metálico con una substancia verde dentro de él.  
\- '" El derretidor"'- dijeron los dos Looneys al mismo tiempo.

Esto no podía ser bueno ¿Por qué alguien querría deshacerse de esas caricaturas? Todas eran de diferentes estudios y épocas, era como si la persona estuviera eligiendo victimas al azar solo por el puro gusto de hacerlo. ¿Qué tanto de ese "DIP" tenia? ¿Dónde lo estaban fabricando? Tenia que ser en un lugar lejos de ToonTown, después de todo su fabricación se había vuelto ilegal después de lo ocurrido en 1988.  
\- 'Eso no es todo.'- Dijo Roger poniéndose de pie nuevamente. –'Como dije, Jessica y yo hemos estado investigando a este presunto asesino y parece ser alguien creado por un estudio independiente de origen extranjero. Vive en esta área de aquí'- Saco un mapa y lo coloco sobre la mesa, señalando un área remota del otro lado del mundo.  
\- '¿Cómo viene a ToonTown tan rápido y tantas veces si vive tan lejos?'- Cuestionó Daffy alzando una ceja, algo inseguro sobre la veracidad de la información de Roger.  
\- 'Nuestra teoría es que se queda en diferentes lugares temporalmente, antes de atacar otra vez'- Respondió el conejo luciendo ahora un tanto más orgulloso por su propia inteligencia.

Bugs se limito a mirar el mapa. Eso no tenia sentido alguno, no podía vivir en un lugar tan lejano, muy seguramente la información que obtuvieron Roger y Jessica era falsa o el hombre los había engañado de alguna forma.  
\- 'Bugs, Daffy. Los tres sabemos que nadie hará nada si no tenemos pruebas tangibles y no quiero que esto comience a escalar más…'- murmuró Roger, hablando ahora con un tono de voz suave y serio. Bajo su mirada por un momento antes de dirigir sus grandes ojos azules hacia ellos. –'ayúdenme a atraparlo antes de que desaparezcan más caricaturas'-

Bugs pudo sentir como los ojos verdes de Daffy se dirigían a él, esperando por una respuesta. Sabia que el pato estaba dispuesto a ayudar, por mas que desempeñara el papel de cobarde frente y a veces detrás de las cámaras, dentro de él podía existir la suficiente valentía como para actuar en los momentos mas esenciales como este. Pero el conejo también sabía que, si decía que no, que, si se negaba a ayudar a Roger, Daffy respaldaría su decisión.  
Para cosas de alta importancia como estas… debían de estar los dos de acuerdo en la decisión final y al parecer el pato tenía su respuesta en mente y ahora solo requería de la suya.  
\- 'Necesitamos…'- dijo mirando a Daffy de reojo. - 'Necesitamos un momento, Doc'- poniéndose de pie tomó al pato de la muñeca y obligándolo a pararse, lo llevó al otro lado del lugar, quedando a unos cuantos metros de Roger, quien ahora se sentaba en la mesa de centro y miraba los papeles nuevamente.

\- '¿Qué es lo que pasa, Dientón?'- cuestionó Daffy, sonando un tanto molesto.  
Al parecer la decisión del emplumado fue tomada mas por el enojo del momento, que, por un razonamiento real, pero eso era normal en Daffy, el pato era del tipo que reaccionaban primero y pensaban después.

Sin embargo, Bugs era diferente, se pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, antes de tomar una decisión y sobre todo cuando esta decisión representaba un riesgo tan alto como era el enfrentarse a alguien que poseía la composición química capaz de borrar sus existencias. ¿Qué pasaría si algo les ocurría? ¿Con que cara podía enfrentarse a los hermanos Warner? O peor aún… ¿Qué tal si Daffy o alguno de sus amigos salía herido? No se lo perdonaría jamás y menos ahora que estaría poniendo tanto en peligro. Ojalá y no le hubiera mencionado nada al pato, de esa manera no tendría que estar temiendo por ponerlo en riesgo.  
\- 'Estaremos los dos en esto, Bugs'- Le escuchó decir y regresó rápidamente su mirada a esos ojos verdes que ahora lo observaban comprensivos, como si supieran lo que estaba pensando y muy seguramente así era. –'Si decimos que no ahora, te arrepentirás cuando ocurra algo y si te dejo ir solo mi conciencia no me dejara tranquilo. La única solución que veo es que hagamos esto los dos juntos'-  
\- '¿Tanto te preocupas por mí, Daff? Quien diría que tu conciencia no te dejaría tranquilo si decido hacer esto solo'- sonrió burlonamente, sonrojándose un poco por las palabras del emplumado.  
\- 'No te emociones tanto, Dientón, que mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquilo si dejo que seas el único héroe aquí. Además, piénsalo… ¿Quieres dejar a Roger solo otra vez?'-  
Dejo que sus ojos se posaran sobre el conejo que movía impacientemente una de sus patas, sin apartar su mirada de aquellas hojas. Lo que paso esa vez fue un error de todos, nadie le había creído a Roger cuando expuso los verdaderos planes de Doom, solo había contado con la ayuda de Eddie en ese entonces y de no haber sido por el humano, estaba más que seguro de que ni Roger, ni Jessica y posiblemente ni siquiera Daffy o el estarían ahí ahora.

Se lo debían y habían hecho la promesa de volver si eran convocados.  
Soltando un suspiro se dio por vencido.  
\- 'Pero prométeme algo Daffy'- dijo notando como la mueca del pato desaparecía para abrirle paso a una sonrisa. –'Si en algún momento las cosas se ponen mal, muy mal… nos iremos'-  
El pato frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, estando no muy conforme con la condición de Bugs.  
\- 'Te preocupas de más, Bugsy ¿Qué podría salir mal? Tenemos tus y sus enormes patas de conejo de nuestro lado después de todo'- una palmada sobre el hombro de Bugs y Daffy volvió a sentarse en el sillón regresando con Roger, ayudándole a levantar algunos de los papeles que estaban en el piso.

Respirando hondo, Bugs se dijo a si mismo que tal vez la sensación de desconfianza que sentía en la boca del estomago no era nada mas que un miedo irracional y que por esta vez podía darse el lujo de hacerle caso al emplumado. Después de todo estarían los dos en esto y tenia al resto de los Looney que estarían dispuestos a ayudar si era necesario y si las cosas salían realmente mal, no dudaría en llamarle a Kate o los hermanos Warner. No estaban solos y por lo menos eso era suficiente para convencerle de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.  
\- 'Roger, cuenta con nosotros. Estamos dentro'- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa suave al otro conejo, quien poniéndose de pie de un salto tomo tanto a Bugs como a Daffy en sus brazos.  
\- '¡Sabía que podía contar con ustedes!'- Grito entre risas alegres. –'¡Ahora solo faltan ellos para dar inicio con el plan!'-  
\- '¿Ellos?'- preguntó Daffy, apartándose del conejo.  
\- 'No se ofendan, pero a ustedes no se les da la magia muy bien que digamos y bueno… necesitaremos un poco de magia si queremos pasar desapercibidos'-  
\- '¿Qué quieres decir, Doc?'- Pregunto Bugs quedándose de pie junto al pato. 

**9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Roger's POV**  
Es bien sabido por todas las caricaturas que existe una rivalidad innegable entre ambos estudios. Disney y Warner, jamás han sido amigos y al igual que los hermanos Warner y los directivos de Disney, la rivalidad entre las caricaturas de ambos estudios es bien conocida por todos. Pero después de lo ocurrido con el Juez Doom en los '80s, los representantes de ambos estudios estuvieron de acuerdo en formar parte de aquel equipo de respuesta que en su momento hizo la promesa de volver y actuar si alguien amenazaba la existencia de las caricaturas nuevamente.

Roger sabia que necesitaba tanto de los Looney por su alto conocimiento y habilidad con las armas, como de Disney por su increíble talento en el manejo de la magia. Su plan requería que fueran detrás del hombre sin ser reconocidos, de esta forma no estaría poniendo a nadie en peligro y para lograrlo se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de cambiar sus aspectos.  
Ninguna de las caricaturas desaparecidas poseía un aspecto humanizado, lo que le indicaba (como había dicho su bella esposa) que posiblemente el sospechoso no tenía nada en contra de los "humanos", sino que su rabia, venganza o rencor, fuera lo que fuera que lo forzaba a moverse y hacer daño a otros, tenia que ver con su apariencia y el tipo de dibujos que eran.

\- '¿Qué hiciste que?'- replico Bugs acercándose a Roger. La sonrisa tranquila del grisáceo fue reemplazada por una ligera mueca.  
\- 'Es la única forma que podemos cambiar de aspecto, además… ¡ellos también son parte del grupo! ¡Los necesitamos!'- a pesar de lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser Bugs, Roger optó por hacerle frente sosteniendo su mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules ligeramente mas oscuros que los suyos.  
Observó al conejo soltar un suspiro y apartar su mirada.  
\- 'Esta bien, Doc. Haz lo que quieras. Es tu misión, tu plan y, por lo tanto, tu equipo'- Dijo el conejo tomando algunos de los papeles de la mesa.  
\- '¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a aceptar trabajar con esos… esos… monitos cantarines así nada más?'- Le replicó Daffy, prácticamente gritándole al oído.  
Un movimiento rápido por parte de Bugs y este acabo por tomar el pico del pato y lanzarlo a un par de metros de ellos.

Escuchándolos discutir, Roger se limitó a ver la hora. Faltaban 15 min para que el dúo de Disney llegara. Les había pedido que le permitieran hablar con los Warner primero, sabia que necesitaba convencerlos primero y que, si el otro par se encontraba ahí también, muy seguramente no accederían a trabajar juntos. Los Looney no resultaban ser tan amables, empáticos y heroicos como los de Disney, no señor, su sentido de justicia era un tanto diferente siendo basado mas en un "Si no se meten conmigo no es mi problema", que en un noble "Quiero ayudar a otros, porque tengo la capacidad de hacerlo". Pero aun así sabia que en el fondo resultaban ser bastante leales y valientes como para ayudarle, además de que… necesitaba de esa locura y carácter un tanto violento. Si iban a enfrentarse con alguien capaz de usar el "DIP" como arma para exterminarlos, debían de estar armados también para poderse proteger y Disney tenía una política muy restringida conforme a las armas y la violencia de sus caricaturas.

En pocas palabras, necesitaba al par de Looneys como sus combatientes y a los de Disney como sus facilitadores, vamos que Roger no contaba con todo el dinero del mundo a su disposición y sus contactos se encontraban bastante limitados, y los Looney podían ser amos y señores en sus propias tierras y algunas ajenas, pero aquellos que podían tener todo a la mano con un simple chasqueo de dedos eran…  
El sonido del timbre lo forzó a apartar su mirada de la pareja que continuaba discutiendo frente a él.  
Tendría que preparar más café y algunos bocadillos dulces para poder sobrellevar lo que se venía, o tal vez el tomar un poco de whiskey en ese momento resultaba una mejor idea.

**9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**¡Segundo capitulo! ¡Ok hay algo que en verdad me muero por escribir y viene en el próximo capitulo! ¡No puedo esperar~~ ¡Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows! Principalmente a Baffy, Hari Kimura, Rabbit Filler, Mary Mustang-Elric, Casandra Piscis, Simplemente Soy yo, ¡y a los que se han puesto como guests!  
Espero y les haya agradado!**


	3. Los Otros

Lo conoció a él primero.

Era 1937 y una vez más asistía a ese gran evento de caridad.  
Desde su altura observaba a las personas caminar de un lado a otro, a muchos de ellos los reconocía del año pasado, varios se detenían a estrechar su mano o lo saludaban de lejos con una sonrisa, mientras que otros tantos apuntaban hacia el y murmuraban cosas que no podía escuchar, pero estaba bien pues se veían felices y eso era realmente lo que importaba.

Soltó un suspiro sintiendo la fatiga desplazarse por su cuerpo, pero procuró mantener su sonrisa intacta. Debía de permanecer sonriente, no podían verlo con una mirada triste por el cansancio, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Se balanceó sobre sus talones, mientras dejaba que sus ojos siguieran el caminar de las caricaturas que se desplazaban frente a él. A diferencia del resto, se encontraba con un par de animadores compañeros de Walt, mientras que su creador yacía a varios kilómetros de distancia, muy seguramente aun ocupado con esa importante junta a la que no podía faltar.

Lo comprendía, comprendía que Walt era un hombre ocupado y que, a pesar de su carácter amable, no podía acompañarlo a todos lados, y mentiría si dijera que el ir a eventos sin él no resultó en un inicio un reto complejo de llevar, sin embargo, después de 9 años presentándose frente al público, sería un tanto inadecuado de su parte el no estar acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas un 95% de su tiempo.  
El asistir a eventos de caridad, presentaciones, inauguraciones, festejos, etc. Sin que Walt este presente para guiarlo cálidamente, se ha vuelto en algo mas cotidiano de lo que deseaba aceptar.

Podía escuchar hablar al par de jóvenes animadores que le acompañaban, nombrando a varios dibujos que pasaban cerca y reconociendo a la mayor parte de las personas que los acompañaban.  
Por su parte Mickey optaba por seguir sonriendo y saludando de lejos a quienes se detenían a observarle.

Fue entonces que lo vio a él. Se metió en su campo de visión al mismo tiempo que volvía su rostro sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada y al contrario de lo que muchos hacían (que usualmente era observarlo y no saludar hasta que él lo hacía primero) el pato de plumaje negro que parecía perderse un poco entre los trajes grises y negros de los invitados, levanto alegremente su brazo, para hacer un gesto de saludo hacia él, mientras que dejaba que una sonrisa aun mas amplia se formara en su pico.

Dos jóvenes hombres le acompañaban caminando no mas de un paso delante de él, ambos estaban demasiado entretenidos hablando entre ellos como para notar al pato que ahora se ponía a dar brincos agitando su brazo en forma de saludo.  
Sin poderlo evitar soltó una pequeña risa que ocultó un poco detrás de su mano, probablemente por esa ligera vergüenza que sentía por no poder recordar quien era ese dibujo, por más que lo intentaba ningún nombre se le venia a la mente, pero algo en si le decía que le había visto antes.  
Apenas y tuvo tiempo de saludarlo de vuelta, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa acompañada del movimiento de su mano.

\- '¡Son ellos ¿Cierto?!'- prácticamente grito uno de sus jóvenes acompañantes.  
Mickey volvió su rostro hacia ellos tan rápido como los escucho hablar.  
\- 'Robert Cannon y Fred Avery, si son ellos entonces… Es él ¿verdad? Daffy ¿cierto?'-  
Ahora lo recordaba, si le había visto antes, Walt estaba viendo el estreno del corto animado en el que salía, el por su lado solo consiguió ver unos segundos, por ello no lo había relacionado tan rápido como hubiera deseado.  
\- 'Es diferente a él'- murmuro Mickey para sí, comparando sin querer, a aquel pato de plumaje oscuro, con el otro pato que conocía de plumaje blanco.

Después conoció al otro.

A diferencia de con Daffy, conoció a Bugs propiamente en 1940 esta vez siendo acompañado por Walt.  
Era la entrega de los tan preciados premios de la academia y el nuevo integrante de Merrie Melodies del que todos parecían estar hablando había sido nominado para el premio.  
Fue Walt quien lo vio primero localizándolo a lo lejos con la mirada, para después indicarle a Mickey que lo siguiera.  
Acompañando al conejo consiguió reconocer a uno de los jóvenes hombres que en su momento vio acompañar al pato durante aquel evento de caridad tres años atrás.  
\- 'Tex Avery'- Escucho decir a Walter, mostrando una sonrisa amistosa que moldeaba las facciones de su rostro haciéndolo lucir mas amable. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, ese brillo de emoción que los iluminaba y que le hacia saber al pequeño ratón que su creador realmente ansiaba conocer al par que yacía frente a él. –'y, déjame adivinar, ¿Bugs Bunny? O debería decir el Famoso Bugs Bunny'-  
\- 'Walt Disney…'- consiguió soltar el joven animador, rápidamente retirando el guante que cubría su mano para ofrecerla al millonario dueño de tan famoso estudio, que muchos de ellos han admirado durante años. –'Es un gusto conocerlo'- bajo su mirada sonriendo ahora menos nervioso hacia Mickey. –'Mickey Mouse, es un gusto conocerlos a ambos'-  
\- 'Aha! Debo decir lo mismo, es un gusto conocerlo…. Conocerlos a ambos, más bien'- Ofreció su mejor sonrisa, estrechando la mano del joven para después dejar caer sus ojos sobre aquella otra mano que se extendió hacia él.  
\- 'Bugs Bunny'- Le vio sonreír ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo.  
El rostro joven y la sonrisa amigable hasta un tanto traviesa bañada de una inocencia infantil, le hizo sonreír con mas ganas.

Había visto el corto nominado al premio, de hecho, había visto todos los cortos pertenecientes a ese estudio…. ¿Cómo se llamaba nuevamente? ¿Looney Tunes? ¿Merrie Melodies? Algo así conseguía recodar Mickey. El logo salía justamente al principio y sin duda su forma de trabajar resultaba ligeramente familiar con paisajes semejantes al propio set de filmación en el que el mismo llegaba a estar, la diferencia yacía en sus historias.

Era posible que Bugs Bunny tuviera una ligera semejanza a ellos en su diseño, las líneas redondeadas y los trazos curveados no lo dejarían mentir, sin embargo la locura, los actos traviesos e incoherentes y las bromas pesadas que les ha visto hacer en sus filmaciones, le recordaba que se trataba de un estudio cuyo objetivo era mas que solo entretener a las personas y brindarles una cálida sensación de magia y felicidad, buscaba hacerlas reír, realmente reír y en esos tiempos difíciles en los que la guerra yacía en sus inicios, realmente necesitaban reírse de algo o alguien.

Golpeaba el final del año 1944 cuando los vio juntos por primera vez.  
Los vio de lejos y a diferencia de como lucían antes, ambos parecían mas erguidos en sus dos patas y aun más altos con sus trazos aun redondeados y sus colores ligeramente más vivos. Pero ese no parecía ser el momento de hacer amistades, ni el lugar.

Mickey trago saliva con dificultad, podía sentir sus manos temblar sutilmente y su garganta seca no era capaz de aliviarse con nada.  
A su lado estaba Donald temblando mas notoriamente que él. Tenia que permanecer calmado, tenia que hacerlo o sabia que su amigo no tardaría nada en quebrarse.  
\- 'Vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes, Donald'- busco tranquilizarlo regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa al mismo tiempo que sacudía las plumas de su cabeza.  
\- '¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!'- replico el emplumado apartando su mano con un enojo mas cubierto por miedo y preocupación que por una ira real.

Le vio colocar el casco sobre su cabeza y Mickey, lo imitó, colocando su propio casco. Ambos esperaban indicaciones y ambos estaban aterrados dentro de esa gran base área militar.

Abrochando la cinta de su casco bajo su mentón, consiguió ver de reojo al par que parecía mucho más compuesto que ellos, hasta lucían relajados como si ese ambiente fuera común para ambos, como si el encontrarse en plena guerra a punto de ser enviados a las tropas para llenarlas de energía y avivar su animo resultara ser lo mas normal en su mundo.

Hablaban entre ellos, el emplumado meciéndose inquietamente y usando sus manos para dar una explicación que el ratón no conseguía escuchar. El conejo le observaba con una sonrisa ladeada y Mickey sintió su estomago revolverse un poco al verlo reír sueltamente por algo que el pato le decía, como si no fuera afectado por nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué era lo que estaban pensando? ¿Acaso no comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo?  
\- 'Ahora vuelvo'- Dijo, terminando de ajustar el chaleco de su uniforme.  
\- '¡Espera, Mickey!'- Manos desesperadas se aferraron a su brazo. –'No me dejes, voy contigo'- Imploró su amigo y el ratón no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con nervios, y dejarlo pegarse a él, mientras caminaban hacia el otro par de caricaturas a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

El sonido de armas siendo disparadas a lo lejos, bombas estallando y haciendo eco, para después ser opacadas por el sonido de aviones de batalla surcando el cielo. Soldados por todos lados, corriendo, hablando a gritos y luciendo un pánico bien disfrazado por ceños fruncidos.

No, este no era el momento para estar charlando tan sueltamente como ese par parecía hacer y Mickey necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, como podían parecer tan ajenos a lo que ocurría.

\- 'Aha! Nos volvemos a encontrar'- Mencionó, tomando la atención de ambos. Una sonrisa algo tonta y animada, y otra relajada le eran dirigidas por parte del dúo frente a él.  
\- 'Mike? Michael? Mi…Minnie, no, esa es tu novia. ¿Mickey Mouse! ¿Cierto?'- escupió el emplumado tomando su mano para estrecharla efusivamente haciéndole tambalear. –'¡también ustedes están aquí! ¡Pero que suerte tenemos! Esos soldados se llenarán de energía en cuanto los vean'-

Manos blancas que se aferraban a su hombro y antebrazo, reafirmaron su agarre y le apartaron un poco del alcance del otro emplumado.  
\- '¿Los conoces?'- le susurró Donald sonando desconfiado.  
\- 'A ti no te conozco.'- apuntó grosamente el de plumas oscuras, ladeando su cabeza para mirar a Donald. - ¿Qué eres? ¿Una gallina?'-  
\- '¡¿Qué?!'- Prácticamente gritó el emplumado, haciendo a Mickey a un lado para mirar de lleno a quien le había insultado. –'Repite eso, patito de pacotilla'-  
\- '¡Así está mucho mejor! Así que eres un pato'- Una lengua salió de entre el pico del oscuro, y este se volvió hacia el conejo levantando su mirada para hablarle. –'Yo soy mucho mas apuesto ¿No lo crees? Este uniforme luce mucho mejor en mi ¿No?'- una sonrisa juguetona y el conejo se limitó a reír ligeramente viendo al pato dar una vuelta torpe para demostrar su punto.  
\- 'Ninguno de los dos luce tan bien como yo, pero supongo que, si luces mejor que el, Doc'- dio otra mordida a su zanahoria, mascándola descuidadamente.

Aclarándose la garganta Mickey consiguió traer de vuelta la atención de las caricaturas frente a él.  
\- 'Aha, parecen muy tranquilos estando aquí'- Rio un poco sobando su cuello, al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano sobre el como si deseara aliviar un dolor inexistente. –'¿Están acostumbrados a este tipo de ambiente? Donald y yo…'- no terminó de decir cuando la voz del conejo le interrumpió.  
\- '¿Tranquilos?'- un intercambio de miradas entre los dibujos del otro estudio y en fracciones de segundos los escucho soltar una carcajada. –'Debes estar bromeando, Doc. Si estamos acostumbrados al sonido de dinamita y al olor a pólvora…'-  
\- 'De eso no hay duda'- complemento Daffy.  
\- 'Por supuesto que estamos nerviosos. Pero Doc…'- Otra mordida a su zanahoria y el conejo rodeo su cuello atrayéndolo a el en un gesto amistoso. –'Ve a todos esos soldados'- señalo a los hombres que pasaban frente a ellos, entraban y salían con armas, muchos de ellos corrían, y algunos… casi todos estaban sucios de pies a cabeza, mostrando una que otra mancha de sangre, a veces seca a veces fresca, en sus uniformes. –'Ellos son los que están peleando. Nosotros podemos estar llenos de pólvora y pueden dispararnos…'-  
\- 'Llenarnos de hoyos e inclusive soportamos cañonazos'- Volvió a agregar Daffy hablando hacia Donald, simulando el sonido de una bomba con su pico y haciendo mímica con sus manos para expresarse mejor.  
\- 'Pero nada nos pasa. Volvemos al tablero, nos completan con tinta y pinceles, haciéndonos quedar como nuevos. Pero ellos, Doc. Ellos no.'- La expresión tranquila en el rostro del conejo desapareció por fracciones de segundo. –'¿De que nos sirve preocuparnos por morir cuando ellos son los que están muriendo realmente? Nos trajeron aquí para animarlos, para darles esperanza, hacerles reír y alentarlos antes de verlos marchar al frente…'-  
Mickey levanto su mirada hacia el conejo. Dejando que sus ojos oscuros chocaran con pupilas azules.

\- 'Vamos a hacerlos reír hasta mojarse los pantalones. Aun que sea lo ultimo que hagan en sus vidas.'- Una sonrisa más tranquila se mostró en el rostro del conejo antes de que sus ojos buscaran los de su compañero. –'Por eso nos trajeron a nosotros. Lo mejor de lo mejor de Merrie Melodies y…'- dijo pomposo e hizo una señal al pato, otorgándole la palabra.  
\- '¡Los Looney Tunes!'- Completó el emplumado acercándose al conejo para dejar que este rodeara su cuello en un gesto que lucia familiar y bastante común.  
\- '¡Así se habla, Duck!'- un ligero golpe hacia el casco del pato, que le quedaba notablemente grande, e hizo que este cayera cubriendo parte de su rostro, mas el emplumado no se inmuto sonriendo ampliamente. –'¿Quieren un consejo, Doc? Dejen de lucir como si fueran ustedes quienes van a morir ahí fuera e inflen sus pechos con orgullo. Se los debemos a ellos. Háganlo por ellos.'- Señaló afuera. Dejando que tanto Donald como el volvieran sus ojos hacia el lejano campo de batalla y el amenazante cielo gris lleno de destellos.  
\- '¡Nos vemos luego, Ratón y gallinita! ¡Whoo-whoo!'- Gritó Daffy, al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta con Bugs, acercándose a un comandante que ahora los esperaba a unos cuantos metros con una libreta en manos llena de papeles y una ligera, muy ligera sonrisa en su rostro, misma sonrisa que se amplió al escucharlos decir algo referente al enorme avión de guerra al que estaban a punto de subir.

Quedándose atónito, Mickey los observo alejarse. Jamás olvidaría lo apenado que se sintió esa vez. Tenían razón, ese par de lunáticos que podían actuar tranquilos en plena guerra, tenían razón.

Pasada la guerra y los malos ratos para el mundo en general, se abrió paso una época en la que ellos como dibujos animados, comenzarían a entrar en una rivalidad mas impuesta por sus propios estudios que por ellos mismo. Sin embargo, Mickey, siempre seguiría conservando una silenciosa admiración hacia los audaces pertenecientes del estudio rival que les pisaba los talones y a veces les arrebataba premios de las manos.

Ahora nadie le creería si les contara como conoció a ese par, ni que por un tiempo Donald realmente admiro al otro pato por su flexibilidad y talento al actuar. No, nadie le creía, pues las cosas eran diferentes ahora.  
Los años habían pasado para todos, el mundo era diferente, las personas eran diferentes. Ya no era época de guerra, pero la vida no dejaba de ser compleja a su manera.

Todos esos concursos, premios, presentaciones y competencias, les había robado la mayor parte de la amistad que desarrollaron en un momento y ahora Donald ya no toleraba al otro emplumado, le odiaba rotundamente, y muchos de sus amigos miraban a esos otros dibujos como si fueran propios de un circo de fenómenos. Le pesaba el tan solo pensar que sus amigos, que eran básicamente su familia, podían llegar a ser tan arrogantes y pomposos al punto de no querer involucrarse con otras caricaturas. Por ello, comprendía el desprecio de los Looney, quienes reaccionaban ante las miradas de desagrado con una mueca y muchas ganas de jugarles bromas pesadas.  
Por su parte, Mickey prefirió mantenerse firme en su postura, aun admiraba a aquel conejo que con el tiempo fue asumiendo un papel aun más importante dentro de aquel estudio, hasta el punto en que se volvió la cabecilla y representante de los Looney Tunes.

Conoció en su momento parte de la historia de cómo fue escalando y derrocando al pato de plumas oscuras, quien parecía poseer una personalidad diferente cada vez que lo veía. Cambiaban su postura casi en cada corto animado en el que lo veía actuar, seguía siendo igual de bueno, pero diferente.  
Parte de este derrocamiento fue la razón por la cual la siguiente vez que vio al emplumado y al conejo juntos, los veía discutir abiertamente, dejando atrás esos gestos amistosos de antes, aunque era más Daffy el que reclamaba, hacia muecas y lucia enojado la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba junto a Bugs.  
Aun recordaba aquella vez que se encontró con el conejo en ese viejo restaurante familiar en Toontown. A pesar de que sonreía, lucia… deshecho, como si internamente estuviera cayéndose a pedazos y alguien como Mickey, comprendía ese sentimiento bastante bien.

Suponía que habían sido las conversaciones que tuvieron esos días que se estuvieron viendo en aquel restaurante, lo que consiguió llevarlo a desarrollar esa estrecha amistad con Bugs, el conejo resultaba más fácil de tratar y querer, de lo que sus amigos creían. Pero Mickey no iba a darles explicaciones, ni intentaría convencerlos, por lo que prefería mantener su amistad con la otra estrella en secreto.

Si existía alguien que comprendía la carga que llevaba Bugs al ser el líder, representante y básicamente la estrella de todo un estudio y compañía, ese era él, y por eso mismo muchos años atrás llego a un acuerdo, ayudaría a esa joven estrella a lidiar con esos problemas que solo ellos dos podían comprender. 

Y ahora estaba ahí.  
Mas por Bugs, que por el mismo Roger Rabbit quien esos momentos le servía torpemente un café, mientras reía por la esperada escena que ambos patos estaban montando.  
Mickey sonrió con cordialidad dando un "_Gracias_", sin dejar de escuchar a Donald pelear con Daffy, gritándole cosas que el otro pato apenas y conseguía distinguir, posiblemente ni siquiera comprendía la mayor parte de las cosas que le gritaba, porque la discusión no tenia sentido alguno y cambiaba de curso casi a cada par de insultos que se lanzaban.

Frente a él, dando un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía en mano, estaba el conejo de pelaje grisáceo con blanco. Con una mano sostenía su taza y con la otra tomaba la muñeca del emplumado, deteniéndolo con firmeza, evitando justamente lo que el mismo intentaba evitar tomando a Donald de la costoso y fino uniforme.  
Sintiendo una migraña amenazando por desatarse, decidió que necesitaba intervenir.  
\- 'Basta, Donald'- dejo que su mano se moviera al brazo del pato cuyo rostro enrojecía con coraje y plumas se esponjaban por el enojo e ira que lo abarcaban.

Apoyándolo en su idea de acabar con su absurda discusión, vio a Bugs estirar su brazo al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Daffy hacia sí.  
En un par de movimientos el conejo había conseguido sentar al pato sobre su regazo y cerrar su pico con una mano, mientras que con la otra aseguraba el cuerpo del emplumado, rodeando su cintura, pegándolo aun mas a su cuerpo.  
\- 'Ahora sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo Doc ¿Cómo han estado?'- mencionó Bugs con una voz tranquila, recargando su cabeza ligeramente contra el pecho de su pareja.

La relación de esos dos no era un secreto para ellos. No lo había sido desde que inicio y mucho menos lo era ahora cuando llevaban una variedad de años juntos.

Aun no podía olvidar la cara de Donald cuando se entero de lo que eran realmente ese par que yacía frente a ellos. La mirada de impresión que se dibujo en su rostro al ver algo que jamás en su vida espero presenciar seguía grabada en la memoria de Mickey, pues si bien el pato estaba realmente asombrado y hasta un tanto desconcertado, un fuerte sonrojo se pinto por toda su cara.  
Debía de agradecer a aquella pareja por haber quitado tan bruscamente esa venda de inocencia de los ojos de su pato. Fue gracias a ellos que una ventana de posibilidades se abrió en la mente de Donald. Si esos dos podían ser pareja… ¿ellos también? Esa pregunta nació en el pato de plumaje blanco tras haber presenciado a esos dos envueltos en un acto tan natural, pero tan íntimo como privado.

En su mente seguía grabada la escena, recodaba haber abierto la puerta de ese camerino justo después de su competencia anual. Solo se le hizo apropiado el ir personalmente a felicitarlos.  
Bugs no los escucho entrar pues seguía sentado sobre ese sillón dándoles la espalda, le vieron echar su cabeza hacia atrás y pasar una mano enguantada por sus orejas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro lucio enrojecido por algo que ellos desconocían.

El fino traje que llevaba puesto estaba un poco desalineado, y antes de que Mickey pudiera decir cualquier cosa le escucharon gemir suavemente, partiendo sus labios por un momento para después morder su labio con sus predominantes dientes. Su respiración era irregular, de hecho, era como si inhalara, pero el oxígeno no lograra llenar sus pulmones.

Se hubieran acercado a preguntar si el conejo se encontraba bien, pero antes de que consiguieran moverse ya fuera para acercarse o para huir de ahí, escucharon toser a alguien mas y entonces lo vieron ponerse de pie.  
Levantándose del piso, estaba Daffy, tosiendo aun un poco con un sonrojo pintando por toda su cara y en su mejilla había rastros de algo espeso que le había salpicado.

Mickey no necesitaba más explicación, sabía lo que estaba pasando y no era necesario que alguien lo dijera para que comprendiera que estaban viendo algo que no debían.

El pato paso una lengua por su pico sin apartar sus ojos verdes de Bugs, quien ahora miraba hacia él y limpiaba en un gesto dulce la mejilla del emplumado al mismo tiempo que soltaba una débil risa.  
\- 'Avisa para la siguiente, Dientón'- replico el emplumado quitándose el saco. Fue en ese instante que sus ojos se volvieron hacia ellos y tanto Donald como el, dieron un brinco saliendo de su estado de parálisis.  
La mueca juguetona del pato cayó de su rostro, que ahora comenzaba a volverse pálido.  
\- '¿Qué pasa, Daff?'-  
Apenas y Bugs se movió para mirarlos, cuando Mickey tomo a Donald de la mano y lo arrastro consigo, saliendo rápidamente del lugar cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Podía reírse de aquello ahora, pero en su momento tuvo que pasar por incomodas conversaciones con el conejo, quien intentaba disculparse y excusar un poco sus acciones.  
No conseguiría ver a Daffy y a Bugs de la misma forma jamás, pensó sonriéndole al conejo.  
-'Aha! Si, ha pasado bastante tiempo.'-

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's POV**

Rodo los ojos una vez más, siendo inmediatamente reprendido por el conejo, quien rápidamente le lazo una mirada de desapruebo.  
Si Roger esperaba que colaborara voluntariamente con el pato incapaz de pronunciar una oración comprensible, ambos conejos estaban equivocados.

No tenia nada en contra de Mickey, pues el carismático roedor les otorgaba siempre esa sonrisa amable que parecía querer remediar las miradas de disgusto y menosprecio que sus compañeros les lanzaban cada vez que los veían.  
Estaba de acuerdo en que los multimillonarios les ganaban por varios miles de millones y en que su fama era bastante grande, pero eso no significaba que tenían el derecho de verlos hacia abajo, como si no estuvieran a su nivel o inclusive por arriba.

Sus compañeros y amigos podían ser unos idiotas, pero nadie mas que él tenia el derecho de menospreciarlos como ellos han llegado a hacer.  
Aprovechando la conversación que Roger desarrollaba con el par de monitos cantarines, sintió los ojos de su pareja posarse en él. Aun seguía cómodamente sentado sobre su regazo, más con la intención de incomodar al alvino que por hacerla de romántico.

\- 'Por favor, Daffy. Aceptamos meternos en esto ¿Quieres ayudar a Roger? Intenta no desplumar a Donald.'- murmuro, hablando contra su hombro.  
Siendo justos solo le pedía que no lo desplumara.  
\- 'No voy a actuar como si fuéramos mejores amigos. Ni pienso andar soportando sus tonterías de niño rico ¿entiendes, Bugs?'- habló por lo bajo, mirando con enojo hacia los ojos azules de su pareja.  
\- 'Solo no te metas tanto con él, Doc'-  
\- 'Así es, Daff'- escucho decir a Roger, forzándolos a volver sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo.  
\- 'Doc, dijiste algo sobre un cambio de ¿aspecto?'- menciono Bugs, tomando nuevamente su taza de café.  
\- 'Si, ¿para que necesitamos la ayuda de esto…'- una mirada amenazante por parte del orejón y cambio rápidamente las palabras que estaban por salir de su pico. –'e-estos buenos… personajes...?'- Consiguió escuchar a Mickey reír un poco y observo como Donald solo le volteaba la cara.  
Retomando su personalidad hiperactiva, vio al pelirrojo ponerse de pie de un salto, sonriendo ampliamente como si estuviera a punto de decirles la formula hacia la vida eterna o alguna tontería así.

\- 'Ustedes son muy bien conocidos por su manejo de armas, tienen una mente ágil, reaccionan rápido y nadie puede negar que saben como improvisar. Pueden zafarse de cualquier situación en un par de movimientos audaces y montar bromas elaboradas en cuestión de segundos.'- La energía con la que hablaba Roger y las palabras que parecían querer levantar sus egos, cumplieron su cometido haciéndolos sonreír. –'Pero, hay algo que ustedes no tienen, y que necesitamos para poder colarnos entre los estudios y seguir a nuestro sospechoso.'-  
Hizo un rápido intercambio de miradas con Bugs y siguieron los movimientos de Roger, quien, acercándose a Mickey y Donald, acabo por sentarse justamente en medio de ellos y rodeo sus cuellos con sus brazos.  
\- 'Ustedes queridos amigos'- prosiguió hablando hacia el otro par de caricaturas. –'Tienen un uso de armas muy restringidos y están algo atados por muchas reglas y normas que deben de cumplir. Pero son bastante listos, saben cómo entretener a las personas, tienen contactos, recursos y son capaces de abrirse camino en el más remoto de los lugares. No van a hacer explotar a nadie con dinamita marca ACME, pero pueden pelear sin duda alguna y lo que es más importante… tienen…'- poniéndose de pie una vez más, hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos haciendo aparecer un ramo de rosas en ellas. –'¡Magia!'-  
\- 'El sombrero…'- escucharon decir al ratón. –'Por eso dijiste que lo necesitaríamos'-  
\- '¿Sombrero? ¿Magia?'- sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. Sin conseguir comprender por completo a lo que se referían.  
\- 'Posiblemente tú y Bugs lo hayan visto antes'- Moviéndose torpemente, Roger acabo poniéndose aun lado de Mickey sonriendo con una emoción infantil. –'¿Recuerdan Fantasía el aprendiz de hechicero? ¡1940! Ahí Mickey nos hizo saber a todos que poseía algo que únicamente él y aquel viejo hechicero son capaces de usar. Disney equivale a magia en muchas formas. Puede hacer bailar escobas con un movimiento de sus dedos, controlar mares con un ligero gesto de sus manos y…'-  
Vio al ratón removerse algo incomodo en el sillón. Le escucharon soltar un suspiro y dejo su bebida sobre la mesa.  
\- '¿Cuál es el límite de esa magia, Doc?'- cuestionó Bugs.  
\- 'Aha, es difícil de decir.'- jugó incómodamente con sus manos. –'¿Cambiar de aspecto dijeron?'- una mirada desconfiada por parte de Mickey y Roger lo tomo de las manos, asintiendo efusivamente.

Si, estaba bien. El roedor era capaz de traer escobas a la vida y forzarlas a hacer lo que el quisieran, y si, recordaba que podía controlar grandes cantidades de agua, pero si Roger quería hacer que los transformara en cuervos en vez que patos y conejos, entonces eso era imposible ¿No es cierto? Aun que posiblemente esa vieja bruja que ellos conocían si pueda cambiar sus aspectos ¿para que necesitaban a Mickey Mouse en algo que ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba sencillo?

\- '¡Convertirnos en caricaturas humanizadas, mas bien!'-  
\- '¡¿Qué?!'- soltó al mismo tiempo que Bugs e inclusive Donald.  
\- '¿Por qué?'- Dijeron el par de patos en unisonó.  
Un intercambio de miradas llenas de desprecio y hasta un poco de asco por la rara sincronización que tuvieron, mas opto por no iniciar una pelea con el por algo así. No esta vez que hablaban de hacer algo tan descabellado como aquello.

Viendo como Roger traía una variada cantidad de fotografías, comenzó a explicarse nuevamente.  
\- 'No hemos descubierto por qué, pero nuestro sospechoso no parece tener nada en contra de caricaturas humanizadas'-  
Bugs se movió a tomar algunas de las fotografías.

Mirando junto con el grisáceo, pudo notar que si existía un patrón. Todos eran objetos inanimados con vida, animales, seres extraños de series espaciales, pero ninguno de ellos tenia un aspecto humano.  
\- 'Si queremos acercarnos lo suficiente a él como para hablarle y hacer que suelte toda la sopa, entonces…'-  
\- 'Debemos hacer que confié en nosotros'- concordó Bugs, sin dejar de ver hacia las fotografías.  
\- 'Por eso debemos de cambiar de aspecto ¿eh? Aha, bien pensado'- Dijo Mickey pasándole algunas fotografías a Donald.  
\- '¿Crees poder?'- le escuchó decir a Roger y Daffy volvió sus ojos hacia el ratón, observando como este sonreía calmadamente.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero el roedor llevaba consigo un maletín algo pequeño que dejo aun lado del sillón al sentarse y ahora lo tomaba una vez más abriéndolo tras colocar una rápida combinación en el seguro.

Recordaba el sombrero, pues había visto la película del roedor por lo menos unas cuatro veces en su vida, más que nada cuando era más joven y solían ver a los de Disney como grandes estrellas que debían de esforzarse por alcanzar.  
A pesar de los años parecía que su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo, mostrándose bien conservado con ese vivo color azul marino y grandes formas de estrellas y lunas que le adornaban manteniendo su color amarillo, casi brillando a medida que Mickey movía aquel sombrero.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creer lo que sus ojos veían, pues ese sombrero en realidad si estaba brillando, mientras descansaba en las manos enguantadas del roedor.  
\- 'Preguntabas si podía'- menciono Mickey sonriéndole a Roger. –'Por supuesto, ¿Quieren probar?'-  
Su voz era dirigida hacia Roger, pero sus ojos miraban hacia ellos de reojo.  
\- '¿Estás seguro Mickey?'- Escucho decir a Donald, sonando preocupado - 'Si alguien se entera…'- Una mano sobre el hombro del alvino y Daffy estuvo a punto de burlarse de él por el ligero sonrojo que se poso en sus mejillas.  
\- 'El único que sabía cuando lo usaba era Walt…'- Una mirada melancólica por parte del ratón y su sonrisa decayó ligeramente –'No creo que le moleste'-

Poniéndose de pie, Mickey comenzó a sacar un tipo de bata del maletín y Donald se apresuro a ayudarle a prepararse.  
\- 'Probemos si esto funciona'- Dijo Mickey mirándolos sobre su hombro, mientras se intentaba acomodar el traje de hechicero.  
Distraído por la forma en que Roger iba de un lado al otro del ratón viéndolo maravillado, apenas y logro registrar cuando Bugs comenzó a moverse, quitándolo de su regazo para dejarlo sobre sillón.  
\- 'Necesito ver esto, Doc'- le escucho decir con una sonrisa y su curiosidad estaba notablemente pintada sobre toda su cara.  
\- 'Espera ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora?'- Replicó Daffy, levantándose torpemente, siguiendo al grisáceo.  
\- '¿Qué pasa patito? ¿Tienes miedo?'- Molestó Donald con una sonrisa burlona.  
No fue necesario que Daffy dijera nada pues el mismo Mickey fue el encargado de reprender al pato, pegándole ligeramente en la cabeza con el guante que se acaba de quitar.

\- 'Hasta guantes nuevos y todo. Esto es cosa seria ¿no, Doc?'- dijo Bugs con un tono juguetón.  
Escucho reír a Mickey, y Daffy no pudo hacer nada mas que cruzarse de brazos y mirarlos de lejos con el ceño fruncido. Él también podía hacer magia… ok, tal vez no era tan bueno como el ratón, pero ¿Quién mas era capaz de volver de la muerte después de volarse en pedazos? Únicamente el, quería ver al ratón intentar algo como lo que él tuvo que hacer durante su presentación de "Show Biz" junto al conejo.  
\- '¿Quieres ser el primero?'- cuestiono el ratón, terminando de ajustar sus guantes.  
\- 'Esta bien, Doc. Si no les molesta'- Dijo el conejo sonriendo tranquilo, colocándose frente a Mickey.

Sorprendido y un tanto preocupado por las acciones Bugs, Daffy dejo que una mueca más pronunciada se pintara en su pico.  
Si acababa yéndose a casa con caldo de conejo, los demás lo matarían por no cuidar debidamente de Bugs, pero ese no era su trabajo, él no tenía porque andar cuidando de un tonto conejo diento que…

\- 'No me veas así, Daff'- la risa de su pareja lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –'No te preocupes, no va a pasarme nada'-  
\- '¿Preocuparme? Pfff, a nadie le preocupa lo que te pase, Dientón. Oye, el otro Orejón, conviértelo en sapo mejor'- soltó molesto, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por la preocupación que Bugs pudo notar en su rostro.  
Escucho a Roger soltar una carcajada y vio a Mickey sonreírle, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Todo esto iba demasiado rápido, desde su salida de casa, hasta su viaje a ToonTown para reunirse con Roger y toda la explicación sobre el sospechoso que estaba desapareciendo dibujos usando el "DIP" era demasiado para procesarlo todo y ahora podía sentir algo pesado en la boca de su estómago. Estaba por tener una demostración de magia de ese tonto roedor y que iba a hacer que Bugs luciera como un ¿Humano? Diantres…. Apretó los puños inconscientemente viendo como su pareja se quedaba en medio de la sala y Mickey permanecía a no mas de un metro de él.

El otro que parecía preocupado era Donald, quien observaba todo estrujando los otros guantes de Mickey entre sus manos. Podía escuchar las patas de Roger dar pequeños brincos de emoción y Daffy tuvo que contenerse por no golpearlo, por que el ver a Bugs tan relajado estaba colmando sus nervios.

Ojos azules buscaron los suyos y el conejo le guiño el ojo en un gesto juguetón que acabo por dejar su mente en blanco.  
Mickey sonrió ladeadamente y de repente era como si se hubiera transportado a otro lugar.

Podía ver destellos brillantes de colores rodearlos por todos lados y los muebles… ¿Ese sillón se estaba moviendo? ¿Esas sillas estaban flotando?  
Regresando su mirada hacia Mickey noto como la distancia entre ellos se había vuelto aun mayor ¿Se alejo? Y ahora donde se suponía que estaba Bugs no alcanzaba a ver nada mas que un brillo demasiado fuerte que le calaba los ojos y lo forzó a cerrarlos, momento que aprovecho para disipar la sensación de vértigo que amenazaba con hacerlo caer.

Cuando no hubo más estruendos, ni sonidos de música animada jugando con su sentido de la audición, cuando el destello de luz dejo de sentirse aun con sus ojos cerrados, consiguió escuchar risas a lo lejos y sonidos de asombro que eran notablemente hechos por Roger.

\- '¡Eres el mejor, Mickey!'- grito el conejo de pelaje blanco abrazando al ratón casi haciéndolo caer.  
Daffy se quedo con su mirada puesta sobre el roedor, evitando a toda costa ver hacia...  
\- 'Esto es increíble, Doc'- escuchó decir a su pareja y sin poder contenerse tuvo que mirar.

A unos metros de él, aun en medio de la sala ya no estaba aquella figura de conejo que se ha vuelto tan familiar para él. Patas grandes fueron reemplazadas por zapatos gris oscuro Oxford que se movía raramente.  
Las piernas largas que estaba acostumbrado a ver estaban cubiertas por pantalones de vestir color gris claro y eran ahora aún más largas, dándole a su dueño una altura mucho mayor a la que antes tenía.  
El torso que antes lucia ese suave pelaje combinado entre gris y blanco, ahora era cubierto por una camisa gris abierta que dejaba ver una playera blanca mas ajustada a ese delgado cuerpo.  
\- '¿Qué opinas, Daff?'-  
Le vio acercase forzándolo a verlo ahora a la cara.

Se sentía intimidado y a punto de desmayarse.  
Ese no era el Bugs que el conocía, ese no era aquel roedor con el que a trabajado por décadas.  
Lucia diferente y si realmente lo miraba con detenimiento como intentaba hacer ahora, podía notar los detalles de su pareja sobresaliendo en el rostro de ese desconocido.

Su cabello gris claro parecía brillar y caía suave sobre sus hombros y espalda quedando ligeramente por debajo de sus hombros.  
Las facciones de su rostro… sus labios eran medianos, y si sonreía o hablaba como hacia justo ahora, dejaba ver esos predominantes dientes delanteros. Notables pecas se esparcían sobre el puente de su respingada nariz y bajaban adornando sus mejillas, de hecho, ahora que lo notaba… tenía pecas por todos lados, algunas sobresalían más que otras y la gran mayoría parecían tener un color tenue que resaltaba con sutileza.  
Los ojos azul claro seguían ahí sobresaliendo ahora de entre esa piel extremadamente blanca con un muy ligero toque de rosa.  
\- '¿Algo largo no lo crees? ´- rio Bugs haciendo que su nariz se arrugara un poco y luciera aun mas joven. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? Daffy realmente no lo sabía, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como el cuello y el resto de la piel que podía ver de su pareja era decorado con tenues pecas que alcanzaba a ver con más claridad ahora que estaba mas cerca ¿En que momento se movió?  
\- '¿Qué pasa si lo corto, Doc?'. Dijo Bugs pasando dedos largos de manos delgadas, por su cabello.  
\- 'Sera mejor que no cambies nada. Creo que esas son tus orejas'- menciono Mickey reacomodándose el sombrero que se había movido por el abrazo de Roger.  
\- 'Yikes, supongo que largo se ve bien, ¿No lo crees, Daff?'- Otra vez esa voz que conocía decía su nombre sonando ahora menos aguda y un tanto profunda. –'¿Daff?'-  
Viéndolo moverse hacia él, sintió su cuerpo tensarse al tenerlo tan cerca. Era alto, realmente alto, casi tan alto como Michael y eso que Michael, era demasiado alto.  
\- 'Eres tan pequeño, Duck'- le escucho reír nuevamente.  
\- '¿Esas son tus orejas? Pero si tienes otras enormes orejas también'- consiguió decir hablando a pesar de que sentía el calor posarse en sus mejillas. Porque diantres… era bastante atractivo, inclusive Bugs en su forma humana parecía uno de esos modelos de revista o de esos tipos que salían en la televisión en pasarelas de moda.  
\- 'Orejas enormes ¿ha? Ven aquí pequeñín'- le escucho decir, mas no estaba preparado para sentir esas manos que ahora lo tomaban del torso y lo alzaban tan fácilmente alejándolo del piso. –'¡Eres tan liviano! Y tus plumas son tan suave'- acabo dando vueltas en el aire y por ultimo el rostro de Bugs termino por hundirse en su pecho, mientras lo sostenía con sus manos.  
Convirtiéndose en un foco rojo, no consiguió formular correctamente los insultos que quería decirle, pues podía escucharlo y sentirlo inhalar profundamente con su estúpida cara metida entre las plumas de su pecho y Daffy no sabia como reaccionar ante esto.  
Era demasiado, demasiado para el y comenzaba a marearse. Otra vez sentía que estaba por desmayarse.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-  
Bugs' POV**

Aquello había sido una travesura de Mickey, o tal vez solo una reacción ante lo pálido, confundido y notablemente atónito que estaba su pareja.  
Pues un cegador destello amarillo lo hizo cerrar sus ojos por varios segundos y lo primero que sintió antes de volver a abrir sus ojos fue el peso del pato que antes sostenía en el aire y que ahora no podía mantener lejos del piso.

Acabo por pedir el equilibrio por el peso que ahora caía sobre él. Una cabeza golpeo contra la suya y se llevo instintivamente las manos a la frente resintiendo el golpe.

\- 'Eso no era necesario, Doc'- replico dirigiéndose a Mickey.  
\- 'Aha, lo lamento Bugs, pero parecía que Daffy estaba teniendo muchas dificultades intentando procesar todo. Tal vez así lo comprenda mejor'- Le escucho decir a lo lejos.  
\- '¿Están bien?'- cuestionó Roger acercándose a ellos.  
\- 'Yo estoy bien'- abrió por fin sus ojos y volvió su mirada hacia la figura que seguía sobre él. –'¿Todo bien, Da…?'-  
Viéndolo quitarse de su cuerpo, para sentarse frente a él. Observo a aquel joven, manos cubrían su rostro pues intentaban aliviar de alguna forma el golpe que recibió en la frente al caer. Lo único que podía ver eran labios gruesos, notablemente mas gruesos que los suyos formando una mueca mientras murmuraban algo que el no consiguió escuchar.

Cabello negro, no tan largo, no tan corto parecía bien mantenido luciendo suave y en su lugar a pesar del alboroto. Mechones negros se alzaban naturalmente sobre su cabeza, y ahora esas manos se apartaban dejándolo ver aquella cara oculta tras manos color moreno oscuro, que no pudo evitar comparar con…. Sus pensamientos se quedaron en el aire al verlo.

Pómulos sobresalían en su rostro afiliado, su nariz era amplia haciendo un deleitante juego con sus labios gruesos. Pestañas largas bastante pobladas se dedicaban a adornar ojos grandes y ligeramente caídos, que sobresalían de entre el color de piel mostrando un tono verde claro que por unos segundos le quitaron el aliento.  
Al igual que antes sus gestos eran muy expresivos, mas que nada por ese juego de cejas que ahora las podía ver alzarse inquisitoriamente.

No pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa replicando al contra el pequeño ratón que reía nervioso a la distancia.  
Sabia por que Mickey lucia intimidado y porque Donald no replicaba nada.

A diferencia de él, el joven apiñonado que ahora lo miraba con una mueca bien plantada, no solo era casi igual de alto que el, sino que sus extremidades mostraban una tenue musculatura, no lo suficientemente tonificada como para hacerlo lucir musculoso, pero si para advertirle que el joven frente a él no era para nada débil.

Brazos largos y manos grandes hacían juego con sus piernas, no tan largas como las suyas, pero si delgadas y notablemente tonificadas cubiertas por músculos largos ocultos detrás de ese excéntrico pantalón casual color naranja oscuro que moldeaba su cuerpo dando medidas de que tan estrecha era su cintura.  
Una singular playera negra cubría con ligereza su torso dejándole ver su largo cuello y parte de su pecho.  
Sus pies cubiertos por zapatos de diario color naranja casi rojo dieron un pequeño golpe contra sus propios pies queriendo llamar su atención.  
\- '¿Qué estás viendo, Dientón?'- le escuchó decir, sonando incomodo y daba gracias a quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba cuidando de él pues su pareja lucia ahora aún más atractivo con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
Ojos verdes se apartaron de él sin poder mantenerle la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta acabar riéndose un poco porque sus patas de conejo que originalmente tenia debían hacerlo realmente suertudo puesto que su pareja no solo era realmente atractivo con su juego de facciones entre gruesas y alargadas y finas, sino que era excéntrico, su color de piel y el color de sus ojos que sobresalían, esas pestañas oscuras que le hacían parecer como si usara rímel… no sabía si excéntrico era la palabra, pero sin duda tenía una forma humanizada poco común.

Pensó en esto poniéndose de pie para entonces comparar sus alturas, era ligeramente más bajo que él, solo un poco, unos cuantos centímetros y ahora podía observar con mas detenimiento aquella barbilla bien formada que le daba la suficiente masculinidad a su rostro como para permitirle usar aquella gargantilla de perlas sin lucir nada afeminada.

Dejo que sus ojos trazaran el largo cuello hasta su clavícula que se mostraba por la apertura redonda y amplia que le dejaba ver mas de su piel de lo que el estaba enseñando.  
\- 'Esto es increíble…'- Le escuchó murmurar hasta entonces poniendo atención en aquella voz que no había cambiado tanto.  
El siseo en sus palabras y el simpático tono de voz mostraba un nivel más grabe que atraía su fácilmente su atención.

Le vio inspeccionar sus propias manos y Bugs levanto sus manos queriendo dirigirlas hacia el cabello de su pareja, pero un sonido por parte de Roger los hizo reaccionar a ambos.  
\- 'No que quiera molestarlos'- Se apresuro a decir el conejo levantando las manos en su defensa. –'pero debemos seguir con el plan…'-  
La sonrisa que Mickey les dedicaba le daba a entender que este realmente comprendía lo mucho que deseaba que se encontraran solos para poder admirar a detalle cada parte de esta nueva versión de su pareja.  
Antes de que Bugs pudiera tan siquiera tocarlo, el apiñonado estaba alejándose de él, caminando hacia las tres caricaturas que los esperaban. 

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiar.  
Tengo que 663 diapositivas que estudiar para esta importante certificación del trabajo y presento el examen el viernes y véanme, aun en la diapositiva 94 mejor dedicándome a escribir Baffy, porque es cuando encuentro la inspiración para hacerlo. HAHAHAHAHA**

**Espero no reprobar…fuck….**


	4. El Plan

Para él (a diferencia de Mickey) los "Looney" podían significar una sola cosa: _Problemas._

Los rumores en los pasillos, los murmullos entre sus compañeros y las "evidencias" que se mostraban volaban a su alrededor haciéndole saber lo diferente que eran a ellos.

No tenían reglas tan estrictas, sus cortos eran bromas pesadas, dinamita, yunques y persecuciones… bueno… ellos también tenían cosas así… pero el punto es que son desorganizados, un desastre en forma de caricaturas y una serie de problemas era lo único que traían con ellos.

O al menos eso era lo que sus compañeros más pesados decían.

Murmullos opinaban que eran vulgares y un mal ejemplo de las capacidades de una caricatura.

Susurraban sobre lo patético que lucían sus cortos a comparación con los suyos.

Voces envidiosas decían que su comedia no era buena, que no sabían actuar y que eran lo peor.

Siendo sincero, Donald no lo pensaba así. Nunca lo ha hecho.

De hecho, creía que eran bastante ingeniosos, intrépidos y básicamente… estaban locos, pero ese era su propósito ¿no? La locura, los cortos sin sentido, las bromas bizarras, los trucos que hacían puertas en todos lados y aparecían trenes en los lugares mas remotos.

Todo aquello tenía el propósito de hacer reír.

A pesar de lo que voces dijeran a su alrededor, el los hallaba bastante… entretenidos. Si no es que hasta divertidos y simpáticos, pero no diría esto en voz alta jamás.

Mickey, Minnie y Goofy, opinaban igual que él.

Para Mickey eran talentosos, para Minnie graciosos, para Goofy alocados (en un buen sentido) y para Daisy, bueno a Daisy le daba lo mismo, solo opinaba que Daffy Duck tenia un encanto bastante atrayente. Algo que en su momento lleno de celos a Donald.

Entonces ¿Los Looney Tunes son un problema? Si, para _él_ en especifico si lo son, pero había una razón detrás de esto.

Todo inicio cuando se fueron a vivir a ToonTown...

Los ruidos, risas y vibrantes colores en aquella ciudad estaban diseñados para levantarte el ánimo… si es que tu paciencia no era del tamaño de un grano de arroz y tu nombre no era Donald Duck.

Cuando recién llegaron a la gran ciudad compartieron un par de mansiones donde vivían cómodamente. Cada uno con su espacio, cada uno con su propia libertad de ir y venir a los estudios de grabación, y principalmente… les daban la libertad de conocer a otras caricaturas.

Fue en ese tiempo apartado de los sets de grabación, de los compromisos e interacciones limitadas de ese entonces, que tuvo oportunidad de convivir de forma diferente con sus amigos. La oportunidad de... pensar un poco diferente.

Pero se mentía a sí mismo y a todos… aun no logra comprender precisamente cuando fue que el sentimiento inicio, solo recordaba cuando se dio cuenta de el.

El cuestionamiento inicial se dio gracias a Percy Peter o mejor conocidos por todos como Pete, el enorme gato que se empeñaba a hacerle la vida imposible principalmente a el y sus mejores amigos Mickey y Goofy.

Toda caricatura tiene su propósito, talento, habilidades y detalles.

Algunos son torpes por naturaleza, otros son excelentes músicos y unos cuantos eran ganadores. En el caso especial de Pete, su propósito era hacerla de malo y vaya, que se le daba bien enfrente y detrás de las cámaras.

_Ocurrió durante un almuerzo. _

_Recién terminaban de grabar y las risas en la mesa no hacían nada mas que empeorar su dolor de cabeza. _

_Por eso se limitaba a asentir y reír de vez en cuando._

_Tantos golpes durante las filmaciones llegaban a licuarle el cerebro hasta dejarlo sin muchas energías para después. _

_Goofy, Mickey, Minnie y Daisy, hacían su mejor esfuerzo por incluir a Pete en la conversación. El por su parte prefería no esforzarse en absoluto. _

_Basto el que Mickey se levantara al baño y Goofy fuera por otro plato de comida, para que Pete decidiera hablarle. _

_\- 'Muy agradable ¿No lo crees?'- dejo caer su pesada mano sobre el hombro del pato haciéndolo prácticamente embarrar su cara en el plato de comida que tenia enfrente. _

_\- '¡Fíjate!'- replico molesto, tomando de mala gana una de las servilletas para limpiarse el pico. _

_\- 'A ti te agrada mucho ¿No?'- una mirada extraña por parte de Pete, y Donald se limito a alzar una ceja. No sabia de que estaba hablando. –'Mickey Mouse. ¡Vamos! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!'- ojos negros se dirigieron a la puerta por donde entraba nuevamente el ratón. –'El señor amigos de todos… pff Patrañas. Pero a ti… en especial a ti te agrada, ¿Te gusta esa rata?'-_

_Dejando caer su tenedor sobre el plato, no pudo evitar el color rojo que subió a su rostro, tanto de coraje como de… ¿Vergüenza? _

_Obviamente reclamo, amenazo y Goofy tuvo que detener sus intentos por arrancarle los ojos a Pete. _

_Pero cuando regreso a su camerino y durante el resto de su día y lo que seria el resto de sus días… esa pregunta se dedico a flotar por su mente._

"_¿Te gusta esa rata?" _

Su respuesta inicial dentro de su cabeza fue… "Por supuesto"

Pues no existe caricatura que no quiera a Mickey.

El joven ratón es amable con todos, los ayudaba a todos y cuidaba de todos ellos.

No estaba orgulloso de reconocerlo, pero su amigo lo había sacado de muchos aprietos y siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una mano y siempre lo hacia con una sonrisa.

Nada de reclamos o gritos, nada de miradas exasperadas o de fastidio. El buscaba ayudar a todos indiscriminadamente y era así frente a las cámaras como detrás de ellas.

Unido a esto, Mickey siempre a sido del tipo de cartoon famoso que realmente no le presta mucho interés a su fama, pues se mantenía humilde y su corazón era tan noble como en el principio, cuando no tenían mucho a su disposición.

Todos adoraban a Mickey y el no era una excepción.

Lo apreciaba bastante y eso lo tenia que reconocer, el en especial (tal vez un poco mas que Goofy) es su mejor amigo.

Iniciaron prácticamente juntos. Bueno, Goofy llego 2 años antes, pero aun así Mickey y el eran... ligeramente mas unidos….

Eso fue lo que se dijo en su momento.

Después la pregunta dio un giro por completo justamente el día que vieron a esos dos juntos.

Siguió a Mickey contra su voluntad a felicitar a los "grandes" ganadores de la absurda competencia anual que tenían y todo para que esos dos se encontraran… teniendo un momento demasiado privado que no deseaba traer de regreso a su memoria, pero que le abrió la puerta a preguntas que antes había lograba esquivar y ocultar en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Si, a el le agradaba Mickey y lo conocía mas que cualquier otro (por lo menos eso creía el).

Le agradaban sus ojos cafés y su sonrisa amable. Le agradaba la manera en que se reía, como sus ojos destellaban cada vez que ayudaba a alguien, lo ágil que era y hasta lo fácil y rápido que se podía llegar a conmover.

No solo tenia una personalidad amigable y encantadora, y era humilde e increíblemente empático. También es muy valiente y la forma en que lo mira… cuando hace algo bien, cuando le agradece y se ríe de sus actos… eso, no solo le agradaba eso, le emocionaba, le estrujaba el corazón y hacia que algo revoloteara en su estómago.

Y cuando lloraba o se ponía triste, deseaba consolarlo y llorar con él.

Agradar se quedaba corto.

"_¿Te gusta esa rata?" _

La respuesta llego a su mente esa misma noche cuando regreso a la habitación del hotel donde se estaban quedando para atender a la competencia.

Mirando al techo recordó lo bien que lucia Mickey en su esmoquin de gala y en ese traje de mago que llego a usar para una de las presentaciones.

Recordaba la sonrisa que le había regalado cuando lo vio salir con su propio traje y como sus ojos lo observaron mas tiempo del necesario.

No solo le agradaba Mickey, no solo lo quería como un amigo….

La respuesta llego como un nudo en la garganta y un intenso dolor en su pecho.

Si le gustaba. Le gustaba el joven, apuesto y extremadamente amable ratón.

En esa misma habitación, esa misma noche hizo una rabiata en su soledad.

Le gustaba Mickey, pero ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

No era como si pudiera simplemente llegar y decírselo.

Tenían demasiados peros, demasiadas cosas en juego… y demasiadas reglas que decían que era imposible.

Lloro hasta no poder mas y decidió guardar el sentimiento en su interior, optando por no decir nada.

Cuando se fueron a vivir a ToonTown, la oportunidad se abrió frente a el, vistiendo plumas negras y una mirada de pocos amigos.

Aquí existe algo mas que el no ha querido reconocer en voz alta.

Cuando conoció a Daffy, se sintió menos solo.

Verán, el papel de fracaso, el papel de perdedor al que todo le sale mal con una pésima actitud y una personalidad poco agradable llega a ser un rol difícil de llevar.

Nadie quiere reconocer los sentimientos negativos dentro de ellos.

La envidia, la codicia, el enojo, la ira, la desesperación y la mala suerte. Nadie quiere eso… pero les gusta reírse por ello.

Daffy Duck, ese pato de plumas negras, que toco la gloria solo para acabar resbalando y cayendo en el frio y triste piso del segundo lugar, resulta ser mas semejante a el de lo que desea reconocer.

Su historia no es la misma, pues Mickey siempre ha sido el irrefutable numero uno y Donald ha permanecido abajo con la ligera curiosidad de probar la miel del primer lugar, contemplando la idea desde su silla en el segundo escalón.

Por otro lado, el pato de plumaje azabache, toco la gloria por años, fue reconocido como la estrella del estudio. Adorado durante su gran tiempo de fama y entre las caricaturas muchos lo admiraban, pero todo cambio cuando llego el conejo.

Cuando su personalidad se torno amarga, cuando sus celos y enojo por su trono arrebatado se quedo casi permanente en su personalidad, muchos dejaron de admirarlo y ponerle tanta atención.

Donald, por su lado… lo vio casi como un igual. Alguien con el que se podía identificar un poco.

No estaba solo en ese aspecto y cuando lo encontró en el camerino del conejo teniendo un momento intimo con él, se sintió menos solo en ese otro aspecto también.

Fue por lo que armándose de valor se adentró al bar que el azabache frecuentaba en ToonTown.

_No lucia bien con tantas botellas caras vacías a su alrededor, pero Donald estaba ahí por respuestas que necesitaba desesperadamente. _

_\- 'Largo. No estoy de humor para dar autógrafos'- Le escucho decir al sentarse junto a él. _

_Un fuerte aroma a licor se desprendía de su cuerpo y entre la combinación de diferentes licores yacía un ligero toque de aroma a zanahoria. Era sutil, pero estando tan cerca en el concurrido bar, resultaba difícil de ignorar._

_\- 'No estoy aquí por eso'- replico y le vio alzar la cabeza de inmediato. _

_Su tono de voz es una característica demasiado notoria en él como para pasar desapercibido o ser confundido por alguien más. _

_\- '¡Grandioso! ¡Ahora estas __tu__ aquí! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?'- un chasqueo de dedos y un vaso lleno de un liquido ámbar llego a sus manos. –'¿Tan siquiera puedes estar aquí?'- dio un sorbo. –'Creí que iba contra sus reglas'- _

_Así es. Por eso llevaba un atuendo diferente y esa gabardina que intentaba ocultar su identidad. _

_Para estar tomando tanto, el pato sonaba bastante sobrio y su aspecto no era tan malo como pensaba. _

_\- 'Eso no importa.'- No tenía mucho tiempo en manos así que iría directo al grano. –'¿Qué son tu y el conejo?'- Cejas se alzaron en sorpresa, pero Donald se limito a mirar directo a esos ojos verdes, esperando una respuesta con su ceño fruncido. _

_\- '¿Quién te crees? ¿La policía?'- otro trago. –'¿Por qué quieres saber?'- una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en el rostro del azabache. –'¿Estas interesado en el?'-_

_\- '¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué lo estaría?!'- podía sentir su paciencia flaquear y amenazar con romperse. –'¡S-solo quiero saber! ¡Contesta, pato tonto!'- _

_\- '¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?'- replico haciendo una mueca. –'No, enserio, no tengo idea de que es lo que dices. ¿Qué no sabes hablar?'- _

_En cuestión de minutos acabaron envueltos en una pelea que termino con ellos siendo lanzados a la calle. _

_Levantándose de la basura y sacudiéndose la tierra de su bien cuidado plumaje, se volvió al emplumado una vez mas. No iba a darse por vencido aún._

_\- '¡Solo dime! ¡¿Qué son?!'- dijo exasperado, viendo como el azabache se resignaba a quedarse sentando en el charco sobre el que cayo. –'S-su compañía sabe que ustedes dos son…'- _

_\- '¡¿Qué?! ¡No somos nada! Ese cola de algodón y yo no somos nada'- soltó un suspiro y acabo recostándose en el agua sucia. –'No tiene tanta suerte. Pero es bueno para liberar la frustración. Nosotros no tenemos una "pareja ideal" como ustedes y eh… las mujeres en general son muy complejas.'- ojos verdes miraron hacia el cielo brillante de Toontown, - 'Somos… ¿amantes de una noche? Solo… es conveniente. Tenemos un acuerdo muy conveniente'- _

_\- 'Entonces ustedes…'- parpadeo un par de veces. Esta no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. –'¿Alguien sabe?'- _

_\- 'Por supuesto que no. Y mas vale que ustedes par de entrometidos cantarines, no vayan por ahí esparciendo rumores'- amenazo, poniéndose de pie para sacudirse torpemente las plumas. –'Solo es una compañía conveniente. El tiene tiempo y yo ganas, y a veces es al revés.'- _

_Le vio encogerse de hombros ahora mirando al suelo por un instante. No lucia conforme con sus propias palabras, de hecho… lucia… un poco ¿desolado? _

_\- '¿Por qué la pregunta?'-_

_Negándose a contestar el alvino se dispuso a ponerse de pie e irse. _

Sin duda, en ese entonces no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero basto para hacerle razonar un poco sobre la posibilidad de tener algo aun que fuera a espaldas de todos.

Entonces nació la otra pequeña pregunta que no considero…

_¿Mickey siente lo mismo?_

Ante ese cuestionamiento fue que se sintió perdido.

¿Cómo alguien como Mickey se fijaría en él de otra manera que no fuera como un amigo?

Donald no ignoraba los notables problemas en su personalidad. No era ajeno a su mal carácter, escases de paciencia y su forma violenta de resolver problemas.

Tampoco es el mas listo de su familia, ni el mas valiente entre sus amigos o tan siquiera el mas brillante del estudio.

Por eso, cuando la declaración del famoso ratón llego a él, no lo pudo creer.

Sucedió en ToonTown, después de todo era el único lugar donde podían perderse entre las caricaturas y pasar casi desapercibidos bajo disfraces no muy elaborados.

Ocurrió 2 meses antes de que la empresa decidiera sacarlos del lugar, optando por llevarlos a vivir de regreso a las propiedades de Disney.

Y una vez más, los Looney estuvieron involucrados.

_Cuando Goofy, Mickey y el entraron al famoso restaurante no esperaron toparse con la celebración de cumpleaños de Bugs, ni que fueran repentinamente invitados a unirse y sentarse con ellos. _

_Obviamente Mickey siendo Mickey y Goofy siendo Goofy, aceptaron la invitación con una sonrisa, mientras que Donald lo hizo de mala gana. _

_Al parecer aquella fiesta era para puras amistades realmente cercanas al conejo, pues la cantidad de Looneys se reducía a un alocado grupo de diez, que el ha visto en varios cortos, pero que no se tomó la molestia de recordar los nombres. _

_No era necesario decirlo, pero obviamente el odioso pato de plumas negras estaba ahí, sentado a un lado del grisáceo, luciendo molesto y un tanto atontado por el licor en su sangre. No que el conejo se encontrara en mejor estado. _

_Conforme la velada fue transcurriendo entre risas, canciones mal entonadas y jugarretas, el grupo se redujo a 4. Solo Mickey quien se reusaba a dejar al famoso dúo en no muy buen estado y él, quien se negaba a dejar a Mickey solo con el par de Looneys. _

_En su estadía en Toontown Mickey comenzó a desarrollar un cariño por el roedor del otro estudio, sabia que en ocasiones se escapaba por las noches a cenar con el conejo, y siendo sincero deseaba que el pato tuviera una relación firme con el orejón, de esa forma podría decirle que lo mantuviera alejado de Mickey, pero el azabache parecía no darle mucha importancia a lo que hiciera el dientón…_

O eso era lo que creía antes.

_\- 'Creí que tenías novia, ya sabes la ratoncita esa del moño'- menciono el emplumado interrumpiendo de golpe la conversación entre Bugs y Mickey, en la que el conejo había puesto un brazo alrededor del cuello del ratón manteniéndolo cerca. _

_Donald asomo la cabeza, por fin disponiéndose a poner un gramo de interés a la conversación. _

_\- 'Aha… bueno… si es algo así frente a las cámaras y la compañía, pero… Minnie y yo somo mas como… mejores amigos'- contesto Mickey, sonando un tanto inseguro._

_\- 'Eeeh… Daff, que tal si dejas las preguntas incomodas para después.'- Murmuro entre dientes dando un ligero codazo en su costilla._

_Robando el vaso de las manos enguantadas del conejo, el azabache le dio un trago._

_\- 'Bueno, si es así ¿Qué tal el patito de allá? Siempre se la pasan juntos… ¿No te interesa?'-una sonrisa juguetona en el pico de Daffy y Donald noto como ojos cafés lo vieron de reojo. _

_\- 'Nosotros… Donald y yo… por supuesto que no… somos mejores amigos'- soltó una risa que sonó un poco forzada. _

_Donald bajo su mirada por un segundo, maldiciéndose un poco por la sensación de dolor en su pecho ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que dijera? _

_\- '¿Enserio, roedor? Entonces si no te molesta…'- _

_Sucedió mas rápido de lo que se espero, tan rápido que ni el y mucho menos Mickey consiguieron reaccionar. _

_Una mano tomo su chaqueta, y el cuerpo de Daffy se abalanzo sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba para acercarlo._

_\- 'Él lo pidió'- le escucho susurrar y su pico pego contra el suyo en un beso brusco._

_Manos enguantadas tomaron su muñeca y en un instante se encontraba siendo jalado fuera del restaurante, mientras que la impresión del beso y su enojo se esfumaban ante la ultima imagen del par de Looneys que dejaban atrás. _

_Los vio hacer un pequeño brindis, chocando copas y compartieron un beso corto en el que juraría haberlos visto sonreír. _

_¿Qué fue todo eso? Aun no estaba muy seguro de que fuera todo planeado por esos dos, pero pareció ser así. _

_\- '¡Espera, Mickey!'- busco detenerlo, pues sus patas no conseguían tocar el piso. –'¡Mickey!'- volvió a gritar._

_Deteniéndose de golpe, Mickey termino por meterlos en ese angosto callejón oscurecido por el par de edificios que evitaban la intrusión de la luz. _

_\- 'No debió haber hecho eso… no debió…'- palabras fallaron y ojos cafés lucían cristalizados. _

_Observo a Mickey caminar de un lado a otro frente a el, y Donald intentaba razonar todo._

_¿Por qué Daffy lo beso frente al conejo y a Mickey? ¿Por qué parecían felices al respecto cuando se fueron? ¿Por qué Mickey lucia tan afligido? Y ¿Por qué él se sentía tan confundido? _

_Intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas o hallarle un sentido a lo ocurrido, cuando manos tomaron las suyas con suavidad y sus ojos azules fueron atraídos por los del ratón._

_Su primer beso fue un acto desesperado realizado en un callejón de Toontown. _

_Los labios de Mickey no son nada parecidos a los de Daisy (o Daffy)._

_Son suaves como terciopelo y lo suficientemente cálidos como para llenar de calor todo su cuerpo. Saben a la limonada que ha estado tomando y tiemblan un poco tal vez por miedo, tal vez por emoción._

No le dirían a nadie que su primer beso fue ocasionado por Bugs y Daffy, y nadie necesitaba saber que Mickey y él lloraron un poco (solo un poco) por el miedo y la felicidad de un amor correspondido.

Después de eso su relación no fue perfecta, pero han tenido mucho tiempo para trabajar en ella. Por lo menos podían presumir que son mas estables que el otro par.

Y durante ese tiempo ha podido aprender bastantes cosas sobre Mickey.

Como que el ratón le tiene un amor bastante incondicional, lleno de paciencia que podía pasar por alto aniversarios olvidados y su poca puntualidad en las citas.

Que Mickey es más atrevido que él, de hecho, es más atrevido de lo que todos creen, y que de alguna forma lo encuentra bastante ¿irresistible?

Que su pareja lo ha querido desde que lo conoció y que no le tiene mucho agrado a Pancho ni a Jose.

También ha aprendido a leer sus miradas y comprender sus palabras en un nivel completamente diferente.

Esto los lleva al presente…

**-9-6-9-6-9-6- **

**Mickey's POV**

Cabello rubio, corto, brillante y lacio. Sencillamente hermoso. Moviéndose con una elegancia natural y una notable suavidad que le invitaba a hundir dedos y jalar mechones.

Piel blanca, tan blanca como la leche. Notablemente diferente a la de Bugs, pues no existían pecas adornando su cuerpo, ni ninguna tonalidad ligeramente rosada.

Era un blanco puro y suave, como un lienzo.

Ojos azules. Grandes. Increíblemente expresivos adornados con pestañas doradas y largas.

¿Todos los patos tenían pestañas largas? Por lo menos Daffy y Donald las tenían.

Sus labios ligeramente gruesos y bien formados, dándole forma a esa boca un tanto larga. Ya quería verlo enojado.

Su complexión es delgada con extremidades largas a pesar de ser notablemente más bajo que Daffy y Bugs… y posiblemente que él (tendría que comprobarlo cuando cambiara de aspecto).

Lucia liviano, joven y todo su aspecto, desde los pantaloncillos cortos color blanco hasta su camisa de marinero color azul con botones y moño negro, decorada con una que otra línea blanca en el cuello, lo hacia ver… como un joven adulto descendiente de una familia adinerada.

Inconscientemente su mano se movió sobre su boca, cubriéndola un poco, porque viéndolo de arriba para abajo no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo.

Una mezcla entre adorable y una sensación distante y algo confusa, se revolvía en su estómago.

Comprendía a Daffy ahora.

Ver a alguien que adoras tanto en una forma tan diferente causa una sensación de desconcierto en ti.

Pero seguía siendo Donald, lo podía ver por la forma en que ojos azules seguían los pasos de Daffy quien se acercaba al rubio. Lo podía ver en las muecas y las manos que se llevaba a la cintura, por la forma en que inflaba su pecho y replicaba hacia el moreno haciéndole frente con un ceño fruncido.

Cabello plateado se movió a su lado y Mickey dio un salto al tener a Bugs tan cerca de él.

\- 'Lindo, algo pomposo, pero bastante apuesto… ¿No lo crees, Doc?'- La sonrisa brillante del pálido lo hacia parecer mas joven.

\- 'Ya lo creo.'- Sonrió Roger. –'Un poco bajo aun…'- acabaron riendo en unisonó.

La estrella de Maroon Cartoon se ha convertido ahora en un joven alto de cabello color zanahoria, brillantes ojos azules y piel color leche con pecas por todo su rostro.

Sus facciones son delgadas y alargadas, haciéndolo lucir bastante alto y hasta un poco… frágil.

Pero la contagiosa sonrisa en su rostro y la hiperactividad en su cuerpo seguía siendo la misma. Ya que lo podía ver moverse con agilidad alrededor de Bugs y de el, prácticamente saltando con piernas firmes y rápidas que le permitían desplazarse con facilidad.

Las palabras para describirlo serian, joven y lleno de vida, sin una pizca de enojo o amargura en el, a diferencia de Donald que ahora le hacia frente a Daffy alargando su cuello y tomándolo de la camisa.

En segundos Bugs se había trasladado junto al apiñonado, tomándolo por la cintura para apartarlo juguetonamente del rubio, deshaciendo el agarre en la playera de Daffy.

\- 'Eeeh ¿Qué te parece darnos una mano, Doc?'- pidió el pálido haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por separar a su pareja de Donald.

Podía sentir los estragos de la magia utilizada. Haciéndolo sentir cansado.

Dejaría su parte para otro momento. Le bastaba con ver a Donald transformado en un rubio bastante atractivo que ahora lucia exasperado por los gestos burlones de Daffy que no dejaban de provocarlo.

Lo mejor seria transformarlos de regreso antes de que acabara demasiado agotado como para hacerlo.

Tendría que pensar en una forma de hacer que se transformaran mas rápido. Si ocurría la peor y eran descubiertos, tenían mas posibilidades de zafarse de problemas estando en su aspecto original.

Se reacomodo el sombrero.

¿Cómo hacer todo mas rápido? ¿Cómo cambiar sus formas mas fácil?

Contemplo la idea por un momento.

Ahora que lo pensaba… tenían mucho que planear. Juntas que posponer y…

\- '¡Mick!'- un grito por parte de Bugs que se mantenía en medio de Daffy y Donald, quienes cambiaban su discusión por gritos, y Mickey supo que debían de regresarlos.

Tenían que trabajar en eso también si querían que funcionara el plan.

Junto sus manos por un segundo y destellos comenzaron a salir de sus guantes.

\- 'En ello, Bugs'- le lanzo un guiño al grisáceo y separo sus manos dejando que el resplandor dorado de la magia fluyera por todo el lugar.

Regresarlos a su forma original resulto mas rápido y menos demandante de lo que espero, y ahora los podía ver levantarse torpemente del piso, luciendo bastante mareados.

Transformarse no era rápido, ni fácil y requería más magia de la que imagino. Tres cosas que no jugaban mucho a su favor.

Pero estaban bien.

Sin aparentes efectos secundarios mas que un fuerte mareo que no los dejaba caminar derecho.

\- 'Pudiste haber avisado, roedor'- replico Daffy, intentando levantarse del piso y fallando miserablemente.

\- 'Concuerdo en eso'- agrego Roger tambaleándose hacia el sillón, solo para acabar tirado en la mitad de la sala.

Volviendo su mirada hacia donde estaba Donald, lo observo intentar ponerse del pie, pero sus piernas no parecían dejar de temblar, por lo que Mickey se apresuro a acercarse.

Sin pensárselo mucho, tomo sus manos y lo jalo un poco así si.

\- '¿Te encuentras bien?'- murmuro sonriendo un poco para tranquilizar a su amigo.

\- 'El empezó'- acuso señalando con molestia hacia Daffy.

\- 'Lo sé, lo sé. Dejemos que Bugs se encargue'- señalo hacia el conejo que se podía escuchar sermonear al azabache aun sentados en el piso.

Un brazo alrededor del torso de Donald y consiguió estabilizarlo un poco, dejando que se apoyara en él para ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, el sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja le hizo notar lo cerca que estaban. No que a él le molestara en lo mas mínimo. Por lo que aprovecho la cercanía para colocar un beso sobre la mejilla recibiendo un suspiro por parte de Roger, quien los miraba con corazones en los ojos.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Roger's POV**

Todo parecía ir bien.

De hecho, mejor de lo esperado.

No quería ser negativo, pero sabía que existía una fricción políticamente amable entre sus compañeros, fricción de la que prefería quedarse lejos e imparcial.

¿Quién diría que realmente Mickey podía hacer algo como aquello? Podía sentir un cosquilleo extraño por todo su cuerpo y la cabeza aun parecía darle vueltas, pero había funcionado.

Buscando en el bolsillo de sus overoles localizo aquella hoja de papel que metió descuidadamente y que ahora al sacarla lucia completamente arrugada. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por estirarla y sonrió.

_Juntarlos- _Coloco una paloma al lado de este punto.  
El hecho de tenerlos a todos ahí con tan solo una llamada de su parte amenazaba con hacerlo llorar. Muy posiblemente ellos no lo verían como gran cosa, pero… quedándose en ToonTown lejos de ellos lo hacia sentir un tanto distanciado. No que trabajaran juntos en algún momento, pero le gustaba pensar en esos cuatro como amigos cercanos.

_Explicación- _Palomeo este punto también. No era el mejor dando explicaciones, sin embargo, hizo lo que pudo para que todo quedara claro y sus cuatro amigos parecían realmente convencidos y dispuestos a ayudar.

_Transformación- _Un objetivo mas alcanzado con uno que otro problema, aun que nada Mickey Mouse no pueda corregir.

_¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?_ – Soltó un suspiro ante este punto y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo se puso de pie, para pedirles que lo acompañaran.

Guiándolos hasta el comedor, podía sentir el agotamiento de la mañana posarse ligeramente en su cuello y espalda.

Apenas eran las 6:20 am y parecía que habían pasado demasiadas cosas en una corta cantidad de tiempo.

El brillante sol que no parecía dejar de iluminar la ciudad soltaba un gran bostezo al tomar poco a poco su posición en lo alto del cielo.

Permitió que sus ojos azules se posaran sobre cada uno de sus acompañantes.

Bugs tomo asiento a su izquierda y Daffy se sentó a su lado. Ambos lucían ligeramente mareados y hasta un tanto agotados.

A su derecha estaba Mickey escuchando a Donald que le explicaba algo referente a su breve tiempo en forma humanizada. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero por como su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la mesa podía notar que se hallaba un tanto agotado físicamente, no lo culpaba. Hacer lo que le pidió sin duda tomo mas de el de lo que tenia preparado.

"_\- 'Ahora te toca a ti'-" _Pensó para sí mismo, comenzando a sentir el sudor en sus manos y frente.

Por la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido suponía que su adorada esposa ya había enviado las cartas. Las oficinas, sets y el resto de los edificios habrían alrededor de las 7 am, por lo que tenia 40 minutos a su disposición antes de que las noticias volaran por las televisoras y todo el caos se desataran.

También tenia que darles tiempo a ellos de prepararse… si es que podían hacerlo de alguna forma… No sabia que sucedería, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Todos esos años conociendo a ambas empresas le han servido para confirmar lo que pesaba en su pecho.

Incluso si Bugs, Daffy, Mickey y Donald, estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Los hermanos Warner y el adorado Disney no lo estaban tanto.

Qué mas daba si caricaturas de estudios ajenos a los suyos comenzaban a desaparecer, que mas daba si iba a presentar una petición de ayuda a los directivos explicando la situación.

Jessica y el avisaron con anticipación hace 6 meses y ninguno de los estudios dijo nada, ninguno acudió a su rescate, ninguno ofreció fondos o tan siquiera mando a alguien a revisar.

ToonTown, estaba lleno de caricaturas olvidadas de épocas pasadas y a nadie parecía importarle.

Eso no estaba bien.

Al ofrecerles toda la explicación, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en él. Tal vez ellos sabían algo de ante mano, tal vez alguien menciono algo y estaban trabajando en ello.

Lamentablemente no fue así.

Ninguno de las cabecillas representantes de los dibujos animados sabia absolutamente nada. Realmente no debía de impresionarle tanto, ni debería de sentirse al borde de las lágrimas.

Lo único que podía sentir era culpa por no haber reaccionado antes, ni haber acudido directamente a ellos en un principio.

\- 'Están secuestrados'- soltó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

Miradas confusas se volvieron hacia él.

\- '¿Es correcto decirlo así?'- murmuro para si mismo. –'Bueno, como sea'- rio por un segundo. –'Están secuestrados y mandamos una carta a sus estudios para decirles que lo estaban. Obviamente no les dijimos que fuimos nosotros ¿se imaginan? Los guardaespaldas de Mickey ya habrían tirado la puerta'- soltó una carcajada ante la imagen visual que paso por su mente. –'Fuimos muy precavidos. Recortamos cada una de las letras y creo que quedo bastante convincente. Le dije a Jessica que…'-

\- 'Eeeh, Doc… un momento, ¿Qué es lo que…?'- Intento decir Bugs tras sacudir su cabeza un poco como si intentara esfumar la confusión de su mente. –'Creo que la transformación te vino bastante mal. Eh… Mick, ¿Es posible que se este volviendo loco por lo que…?'-

\- 'Nunca hice algo como eso… pero aha… eso debe de ser. Roger, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿De que cartas hablas y como es que…?'- dijo Mickey conservando un poco mas la calma.

\- 'Jessica y yo enviamos cartas a sus estudios diciendo que estaban secuestrados. Claro que no los estamos secuestrando realmente, pero…'- miro hacia sus manos. –'Es la única forma…'- Se puso de pie de golpe, tirando la silla en el proceso. –'Nosotros les avisamos a los estudios hace meses y nadie escucha, nadie ayuda. Pero si son ustedes… si creen que ustedes y yo, fuimos secuestrados entonces tendremos la oportunidad de hacer nuestra investigación y ellos nos estarán buscando también. ¡Es un plan brillante! ¡Piénselo!'- Su pecho se inflo con emoción y orgullo.

\- 'Perdiste la cabeza…'- murmuro Daffy. –'¿Cómo esperas que ayudemos? ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir las armas que dijiste que necesitabas? ¡¿Cómo nos vamos a mover?! ¿Crees que van a aceptar una simple disculpa después?'- Un puño dio contra la mesa y Roger dio un salto. –'"A si, disculpen, realmente no estábamos secuestrados como todo el mundo dice, solo estábamos intentando agarrar a un ¡asesino! ¡sin su ayuda!" '-

\- '¡Nuestras grabaciones! ¡Nuestros agentes y…!'- grito Donald también poniéndose de pie, alterado. –'Daisy… ¡Goofy! Minnie y todos nos estarán buscando y…'-

\- 'No precisamente…'- intervino Mickey para suerte de Roger, quien ahora se ocultaba detrás de su silla, usándola como escudo. –'No es un mal plan…. Si lo enviaron a los directivos lo menos que desean es un escándalo'-

\- 'Intentaran solucionar todo sin que los medios se enteren y no querrán que nadie más intervenga'- continuo Bugs. –'Si estaremos algo limitados, pero solo necesitamos a alguien de confianza que este dispuesto a traernos todo lo que necesitamos…'- dijo esto mas para Daffy que cualquier otro. –'Mi chofer sabe donde estamos, pero nada que no se pueda negociar.'-

Viendo a Bugs tomar su celular, Mickey pareció imitarlo, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

\- 'Nadie estará en peligro y podremos dedicarnos a resolver esto sin cuestionamiento, acuerdos o restricciones…'- una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Mickey y le vio colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Donald, calmando los nervios del pato. –'Todo estará bien. Es un…'-

\- 'Un excelente plan'- completo Bugs sonriéndole a Mickey.

\- 'Excelente ahora todos han pedido la cabeza.'- Replico Daffy, luciendo igual de inseguro que Donald. –'Necesito un trago.'-

\- 'Nada de tragos, Daff. Necesito que hagas unas cuantas llamadas.'- un beso en la mejilla del emplumado y la mano de Bugs se apresuro a ponerlo de pie de un jalón. –'Roger, no tienes de que preocuparte…'-

\- 'Este plan puede y va a funcionar'- aseguro Mickey consiguiendo aliviar la cara de pánico del conejo blanco.

Dejando de temblar. Salió de detrás de la silla.

\- 'No hay tiempo, Daff. Hagamos esto rápido.'- un guiño y una palmada sobre su hombro basto para asegurarle a Roger que los Looney no estaban molestos.

La amigable sonrisa de Mickey fue suficiente para prometerle que todo saldría bien.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio se dejo caer al piso.

Todo saldría bien… ¿Cierto?

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Ok intentare ir mas rápido con el paso de los eventos hehehe… o sino este fic tomara años y no lo voy a terminar. **

**Otra cosa, es la primera vez que escribo algo con respecto a Mickey y Donald (Disney en general), así que no sean tan duros conmigo. **

**Me dedique a ver algunos cortos viejos de ellos y también todos los nuevos que han salido. ¡Debo de decir que están haciendo un gran trabajo con esos cortos! ¡Son muy graciosos! Adoro los Looney, pero creo que aun les falta mejorar un poco con los nuevos cortos que han traído, son entretenidos y todo, pero creo que podrían hacer un mejor trabajo. **

**Esa es mi opinión ¡nadie se ofenda! Yo no lo podría hacer mejor créanme así que prefiero dedicarme a disfrutarlos nada mas hehe. **

**Escribí el POV de Mickey y Donald según lo percibo yo así que no me maten. **

**Ah, por cierto, la versión humanizada de Donald la hice basándome en estos dos artistas en PIXIV: **

**ちゃいこ****(****旧・チャック****)**

MOB

**Por ultimo… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Gracias por los Kudos, hits y en general por leer esto que hago para distraerme hehehe**

**Espero que todos estén bien. En estos tiempos tan complejos es difícil el estar solo en casa. Pero hey, todo saldrá bien… todo estará bien ¿cierto?**


	5. Confianza

Quería ser una estrella.

Saltar a la fama, hacer reír a los demás, firmar autógrafos, ser adorado y sencillamente tener el honor de codearse con los mejores, mientras gozaba de los dulces frutos de un trabajo bien hecho.

Lo que nadie le dijo cuando fue creado, era que su personalidad cambiaria tanto. Que las acciones bizarras y bromas maliciosas no le traerían lo que él deseaba. Ni que por mucho que se esforzará existía una regla unida a él que no podía ser pasada por alto.

Sencillamente las cosas no funcionan a su favor.

Por mucho que fuera ganando, por mucho que hiciera las cosas bien, por mucho que se esforzara en tomar la delantera, una pequeña formula, una regla… un simple acuerdo en su contrato lo cambiaba todo.

Cuando tuvo su primer corto animado, su introducción frente a las cámaras y en la gran pantalla, el mundo era muy diferente, al igual que él.

Porky no era tan noble, ni tan inteligente o suertudo.

Él no estaba solo loco, no le importaba realmente lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. El punto era divertirse.

Podía cantar cuando quisiera, saltar por todo el escenario, hablar incoherencias y sus trucos para zafarse de problemas funcionaban impecablemente.

Era más listo, más flexible y despreocupado. Tal vez hasta más gracioso con todos esos movimientos bajo su manga.

En algún momento cuando su personalidad comenzó a cambiar, cuando los estribos se le ajustaron a sus manos y los libretos agregaron más a su personalidad que un "simple" pato irreverente, entonces la forma en que los demás lo percibían cambio.

Demasiadas bromas pesadas y jugarretas lo llevaron a ser notablemente una molestia para algunos y un artista renombrado para muchos otros.

A él le daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando el público estuviera de su lado, riendo por sus actos y admirando su talento.

Pero entonces llego _**él**_.

Tex no fue justo al crearlo tan perfecto, tan único y tan sencillamente… molesto.

Un ganador nato, con trucos creativos y una imaginación envidiable. Un héroe cómico de esos de los que existen pocos.

Los libretos no vienen con todas sus acciones detalladas en el papel, mucho de lo que ocurría en los cortos venia de su improvisación, por lo que la imaginación, creatividad y velocidad de reacción son claves para sacar la broma que puede cambiar el curso de acción como el director deseaba.

Debías de hacerlos reír y ganar al final.

Ganar.

Ese es el problema. El dejo de ganar siempre.

Su fama, admiradores y la gloria se le escaparon de las manos, cayendo entre sus dedos hasta el escalón de segundo lugar.

"_\- 'El héroe es lo que deseamos ser, por eso los alentamos y los emulamos. _

_Deseamos ser ellos aun sabiendo que muy probablemente nunca lo seremos. Sin embargo, esos héroes cómicos nos dan la esperanza de ir por la vida con su mismo valor, seguridad y confianza.'- "_

Las palabras de Chuck seguían resonando en su mente y aun podía recordar ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

_El olor a tabaco por todo el set, la sonrisa paciente de Chuck Jones mientras le hablaba, otorgándole un porque al éxito de la nueva estrella de Merrie Melodies y los Looney Tunes. _

_Completaba su cuerpo con tinta y oleo. Dándole color y forma, tras haberlo hecho estallar más de lo debido. _

_Se voló una mano y la mitad de una pata.  
Si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso para calcular sus actos, acababa teniendo que ir al tablero, cuando su cuerpo era incapaz de regresar entero tras haber sobrepasado el punto de quiebre. _

"_\- 'Pero, todos somos como Chaplin, Woody Allen, Wile Coyote y como tú, Daffy Duck. _

_Todos somos desafortunada y desesperadamente, esperanzados. _

_Todos somos hasta cierto punto avariciosos, ruines, traicioneros, envidiosos, celosos… pero sabes Daffy, nos la ingeniamos por mantener la mayoría de estas encantadoras características apropiadamente sepultadas y bajo control. _

_Si una se nos escapa entonces se convierte en una tragedia, pero si las mantenemos bajo control nos volvemos comediantes. _

_Comediantes como tu Daffy, son nuestros espejos. Son lo que nosotros somos, hacen lo que nosotros haríamos y les pasa lo que nos pasaría a nosotros. _

_Héroes cómicos como Bugs, son lo que deseamos ser, pero que posiblemente… jamás seremos'- "_

_Probando la funcionalidad de su mano y pata, se puso de pie, moviendo sus extremidades para __comprobar que cumplieran su propósito apropiadamente._

Las palabras del director tenían sentido, pero no eran precisamente un consuelo para él.

"_\- 'Han pasado 9 años y solo han estado juntos frente a la cámara por unos cuantos segundos en el 43... ¿Qué te parece si trabajan juntos? Bugs mismo ha propuesto la idea'- "_

Esas fueron las palabras que lo condenaron 2 años después, cuando acabo trabajando junto al conejo en 1951.

Antes de que empezaran a trabajar juntos, conservaban una adecuada distancia que Daffy tenía muy poco interés en romper, aun cuando hallaba un rastro de migajas de zanahoria por el set de grabación, dándole pistas de que el conejo había estado una vez más viendo la grabación de sus cortos. Un habito que el roedor tenía y que Daffy no lograba comprender del todo ¿Cuál era el punto de ir a verlo actuar?

Dos años antes de que Rabbit Fire fuera grabado, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el que no había reparado.

Su envidia y celos hacia el conejo, todo el enojo y el odio que le tenía no fueron suficiente para hacerlo ignorar la forma en que ojos azules lo miraban.

No iba a mentir y decir que no abuso de las risas tontas y sonrisas coquetas, o de esos ojos curioso o de miradas sugestivas.

Pues lo hizo, tomo ventaja de lo que a él le parecía una admiración y atracción oculta tras sonrisas engreídas y palabras relajadas.

En ese entonces era bastante joven y sentía que el mundo estaba en sus manos. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. Aun cuando ese dibujo fuera nadie más y nadie menos que el famoso Bugs Bunny.

Golpeaba el año de 1950 cuando la propuesta fue colocada sobre la mesa.

"_\- '¡Deja de hacer eso, Conejo de cuarta!'- patas aterciopeladas se deslizaban por las suyas, permitiéndole sentir la suavidad de su piel en un toque que parecía deliberado. _

_\- 'Lo lamento, Daff. Mis patas largas parecen chocar con las tuyas todo el tiempo'- soltó una risa corta dando otra mordida a su zanahoria. _

_\- '¡Hasta en el comedor ocurre lo mismo! Siempre te acabas sentando frente a mi aun cuando cambio de lugar todos los días.'- replico molesto, formando una mueca en su pico sin dejar de sentir la suave presión contra su pata. –'¡No creas que no me doy cuenta! ¡Lo haces propósito!'-_

_Vio al conejo inclinarse sobre la mesa. _

_\- 'Oh, enserio Daff…'- Ojos azules lo miraron de arriba abajo y Daffy se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. –'Dime… ¿has aceptado mi invitación a cenar para hablar de todo lo que te has dado cuenta? ¿Qué más has notado, Doc? Según tu… ¿De qué más es culpable, este inocente y adorable conejo?'- _

_Imitando a Bugs, se inclinó hacia el frente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos aun con su ceño fruncido. _

_\- 'Tres veces a la semana vas a ver mis grabaciones y dejas restos de zanahorias por el set...'-_

_\- 'Tengo que ser más cuidadoso con eso. Aunque ninguno de los directores me ha dicho nada, no es bueno el dejar migajas de zanahorias por todos lados.'- _

_\- 'Entras a mi camerino sin pedir permiso…'-_

_\- 'La puerta siempre está abierta'-_

_\- 'Hojeas mis libretos…'-_

_\- 'Son muy entretenidos'-_

_\- 'y robas el correo de mis fans'-_

_\- 'Solo las cartas de amor, ninguna de esas mujeres vale la pena. Lo demás no me interesa'- _

_\- 'Me espías cuando salgo del estudio'- _

_\- 'Adoro verte caminar junto a Porky. Son el dúo más extraño del lugar'- _

_\- 'Te robaste los guantes amarillos que use en Book Revue'-_

_\- 'No los usas'- _

_\- 'Porky dice que le pediste mi dirección'- _

_\- 'Solo él la tenía'- _

_\- 'Chuck dice que quieres grabar conmigo'- _

_\- 'Eso se queda corto. Pero si, es una de las cosas que quiero hacer contigo'- _

_\- 'Me envías arreglos florales para burlarte de mí'- _

_\- 'Soy un romántico. No me insultes, Doc'- _

_\- 'Eso me lleva a la conclusión de que: Me aborreces y me tienes envidia'- _

_Le escucho soltar un suspiro y la expresión tranquila parecía una aburrida y cansada ahora. _

_\- '¿Esa es tu conclusión, Duck? ¿Enserio?'- _

_\- 'No hay misterio que Duck Twacy no pueda resolver'- _

_\- 'No me digas. Todo este tiempo con indirectas solo para esto… Porky me lo advirtió y yo creí que era por celos que lo decía.'- rodo los ojos y camino hacia Daffy. –'Muy bien, Daff. Eres tan denso como dijo el rosadito, así que…. Seré claro contigo'- _

_No se esperó el par de labios sobre su pico, ni las manos que acariciaban sus mejillas, o los dedos que pasaron por sus plumas y mucho menos el suspiro tembloroso que se dejó escuchar abandonando labios tersos. "_

Ese primer beso en la madriguera de Bugs fue lo que le hizo aceptar sentimientos que se negaba a mirar.

Esa distancia que mantenía tenía la intención de conservar su atracción en un romance platónico. Algo que anhelara, pero que jamás obtendría. Sin embargo, Bugs decidió cambiarlo todo cuando soltó su propuesta inicial…

"_\- '¿Amantes pasajeros? ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?'- podía sentir labios danzar por su cuello. Dejando que dientes sostuvieran con suavidad su piel. _

_\- 'Sin compromisos, ni obligaciones.'- se sentó en el abdomen del emplumado_. –'_Tener una relación es difícil para un Looney. Se que me entiendes, lo tuyo con Melisa y con la otra patita rubia nunca llego a ningún lado y lo mío con Honey y las otras conejitas se volvió demasiado agotador. Pero esto'- acaricio la mejilla del emplumado y paso yemas delicadas por la parte inferior de su pico. –'Esto funciona. Nosotros funcionamos. Solo vamos a divertirnos, lo haremos cuando queramos, pero sin restringirnos a nada. No serás solo mío y no seré solo tuyo. Así nos ahorramos el drama de celos o cualquier otra cosa aburrida que pueda pasar… ¿Qué te parece, Daff?'- " _

La respuesta en su mente fue un firme "No" que no pudo esbozar, por orgullo y vergüenza de ser ridiculizado por quien se ha convertido en un amante ocasional.

Tal como el trato lo dictaba, Bugs no era solo suyo.

Lo podía ver coquetear con Honey un día y aparecerse en su camerino una tarde para acostarse con él antes de regresar a grabar. Podía besarlo y besar a otras y otros en una misma noche justo frente sus ojos y Daffy no tenía derecho alguno a reclamar absolutamente nada.

No eran nada y eran un poco al mismo tiempo.

Y Daffy no hubiera tenido problema alguno si los absurdos sentimientos en su interior no dejarán de susurrarle lo herido que comenzaba a sentirse por ser víctima de un juego que jamás debió aceptar.

Fue entonces que decidió hacer lo mismo que el conejo. Ser "amantes pasajeros" significaba que el tampoco debía de limitarse a esperar por los restos de afecto que Bugs decidiera darle, tenía todo el derecho de salir a buscar algo mas donde fuera y con quien fuera, y así lo hizo.

Duraron años en esa compleja y poco saludable "relación" donde el desprecio y resentimiento hacia la estrella en ascenso continuo de la mano con los constantes cambios en sus papeles, y para cuando se mudaron a ToonTown estaba llegando a un punto en el que tan solo mirar hacia Bugs era suficiente para desatar un ataque de ira dentro de él.  
Lo odiaba y aun así aceptaba las invitaciones a quedarse a pasar la noche en su cama, envuelto en la ilusión quebrantada de una relación formal que no parecía tener fecha de llegada.

El inicio de su vida en ToonTown fue lo que cambio todo…

ToonTown acabo siendo (para la sorpresa de Daffy y los otros Looney) un lugar donde era bien reconocido y admirado.

La cantidad de autógrafos que firmaba, las caricaturas que se le acercaban a pedirle consejos o tan sola estrechar su mano era absurdamente grande.  
Todos ahí parecían estar tan locos como él y lo trataban como un ídolo accesible al que se podían aproximar sin problema alguno, mientras que Bugs era visto más como un "dios" demasiado brillante como para tan siquiera mirarlo propiamente.

Su mala suerte pareció extinguirse con las melodías alegres y el brillo de ese incansable sol que resplandecía por la animosa ciudad en la que termino por ser envuelto, siendo mimado entre brazos y sonrisas de admiradores y admiradoras que empezaron a compartir su cama y pasar días enteros con él, dejándolo fuera del alcance de esas manos enguantadas que comenzó a reclinar, diciendo que estaba demasiado ocupado como para tan siquiera salir a tomar algo con el conejo.

ToonTown se convirtió en el lugar que alivio por un buen tiempo el dolor que esa difícil propuesta dejo en él y le otorgo el cariño necesario para recordar que, a pesar de haber sido derrocado de ese trono de primer lugar como la estrella del estudio, seguía siendo un cartoon bien reconocido y no importaba que se encontrara en el suelo del segundo puesto, aun podía brillar, aun podía competir y pararse firme junto al conejo en caso de ser requerido.

Tal vez fue la falta de encuentros, los besos que le negaba al conejo, la llegada de los molestos monitos cantarines de Disney o la visita del famoso roedor del estudio más adinerado de ToonTown fue lo que le hizo tomar conciencia de sus actos…

"_Decidió pasar a tomar un trago en el bar que solía frecuentar cuando las cosas sencillamente salían mal. _

_Había sido un día difícil en el set y con difícil se refería a haber tenido que grabar con Bugs soportando la actitud engreída y más irritante de lo normal del roedor. _

_No comprendía cual era la afición de McKimson con hacerlo pasar el ridículo de esa manera, ni porque se aferraba tanto a que siguiera actuando como un perdiendo, pero no se esperaba ser echado a la mitad de la grabación por discutir con el conejo. _

_Por ello acabo yendo temprano a ese bar, donde esperaba ser completamente ignorado y dejado en paz para conseguir calmarse y olvidarse de zanahorias y conejos, aunque fuera por una tarde. _

_Pidió un par de tragos y se sentó en la casi vacía barra, inclinándose sobre esta para tomar algunos sorbos del vaso de vidrio en su mano. _

_Iba al inicio del segundo vaso, cuando lo escucho junto a él. _

_\- '¿Dia difícil?'- palabras suaves llegaron a sus oídos y Daffy se negó a voltear, sin ganas de entretener a nadie en ese momento. _

_\- 'Una semana más bien'- soltó un suspiro y se acabó el líquido de un solo trago. Hizo una señal al pingüino detrás de la barra y este se apresuró a servirle dos tragos más. –'¿Quieres algo?'- _

_Soltó la pregunta, sintiéndose lo suficientemente generoso como para invitarle un trago al dibujo junto a él._

_\- 'Va contra las reglas del estudio, pero lo agradezco, aun así. Creo que ni siquiera es apropiado el que este aquí, aha'- rio su acompañante provocando que su sangre se helara por un momento. _

_Miro de reojo y una extraña sensación de pánico nació en él. _

_Tal como se lo imagino. Esa risa podía pertenecer solo a una persona… Mickey Mouse. _

_Soltó un suspiro y acabo el vaso de golpe, resintiendo el quemar del alcohol por su garganta, haciéndolo toser un poco por el detestable sabor del licor de zanahoria que llega a tomar como un acto masoquista. _

_\- '¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No deberías de estar con tus amiguitos cantando algo cursi o tomando un fino café con ellos?'- dijo con un tono burlón, dejando que una sonrisa torcida se dibujara en su pico. _

_\- 'Son las dos de la tarde, aún faltan tres horas para tomar el té. El café es solo para las mañanas.'- Las palabras tranquilas y amigables no hicieron más que dar contra sus nervios, irritándolo aún más y casi invitarlo a armar una pelea con el reconocido roedor. _

_Lo miro de lleno, notando el sombrero y el fino traje que llevaba puesto.  
Era como si recién hubiera regresado de haber dado una rueda de prensa o haber hecho una presentación para gente famosa, pues lucia elegante en el traje de tres piezas. _

_\- '¿Entonces?'- hizo otra señal al cantinero, optando por pedir la botella en vez de tragos sencillos. Si iba a tener que escuchar algo de ese ratón, entonces necesitaría no estar en sus cinco sentidos. –'No pueden tomar, no pueden venir a bares, luces como si acabaras de salir de una sesión de fotos de trajes de etiquetas y aun así estas aquí. En este bar de mala muerte conmigo. Te he visto hablar con Bugs y sé que tienen reuniones casuales bastante seguido… pero eso no me dice la razón por la que estás aquí… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se trata de tu patito? ¿Ya durmieron juntos o algo? No pienso enseñarte nada de anatomía, pero si lo que gustas es alguien con quien aprender a cogerte un pato puede que si te eche una mano… con un precio, claro.'- _

_Un sonrojo por las mejillas de la cabecilla de Disney y Daffy sonrió juguetonamente, divertido por esa expresión de sorpresa que consiguió provocar. _

_\- 'No he venido por nada de eso'- respondió recuperando su apariencia tranquila haciendo que el emplumado alzara una ceja con duda. –'Ni a hablar de mí.'- una señal y un vaso con agua carbonatada fue puesto frente a él. –'No sé cómo sabes de lo mío con Donald, pero ese tampoco es el tema aquí.'- Dio un pequeño trago y le otorgo una sonrisa al pato. –'Bugs esta raramente irritable, ha pasado algunos días sin dormir y su poca paciencia se está volviendo un tema recurrente en nuestras "reuniones casuales". ¿Por qué están jugando de esta forma entre ustedes? Creí que te gustaba.'- _

_La botella resbalo de sus manos y si no fuera por reflejos hábiles, esta hubiera caído al piso. _

_\- '¿De qué hablas? ¿Gustarme ese dientón? ¿A mí? Pff Seria patético'- fingió una risa amarga, pero la expresión apacible de Mickey acabo por hacer que se extinguiera rápido. –'Me da lo mismo lo que le pase. El decidió que fuera así. El propuso el trato.'- _

_\- '¿Tu no querías que fuera así?'- _

_\- 'No lo sé… pero… ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi terapeuta? ¿A eso te dedicas ahora?'- _

_\- 'Tuvimos una junta entre nuestros directivos. Bugs estaba demasiado distraído como para seguir el paso de la conversación. Eso no es bueno para ustedes. Él es quien los representa, no debe de estar distraído en reuniones que requieren que este en sus cinco sentidos'- menciono Mickey entre tragos, hablando un poco más bajo. _

_\- 'Ese no es mi problema'- apretó con fuerza el vaso en sus manos y frunció aún más el ceño. –'Esto es lo que él quería que fuéramos.'-_

_\- 'No lo creo. Creo que ustedes dos están aterrados a comprometerse para algo serio.'- miro al pato a los ojos. –'Se que no quieres mi opinión, pero… creo que ya no están en edad para tener este tipo de juegos. Bugs esta celoso todo el tiempo y tú también. Si van a seguir de esta forma mejor deberían de ser claros y cortar lo que tienen.'- _

_\- '¿Cómo…?'- _

_\- 'Nuestras reuniones casuales son siempre en lugares que tu frecuentas "tengo que ver que no se meta en problemas" fue lo que dijo, pero creo que solo vamos ahí porque le interesa saber con quién pasas el tiempo en vez de con él.'- soltó un suspiro, observando las burbujas en el agua. –'Sobre lo de Donald… ¿Cómo te enteraste?'- _

_Parpadeo un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose confundido por el súbito cambio de tema._

_\- 'Es obvio'- sus palabras salían torpes, por lo que decidió que era suficiente licor de zanahoria y pidió una botella diferente. –'Le ves las plumas de la cola cada vez que camina frente a ti'- _

_Una sonrisa burlona se pintó en su rostro al ver a la gran estrella colocar su cara contra la barra, notando de inmediato el color rojizo en sus mejillas. _

_Le escucho respirar hondo un par de veces y entonces lo vio reincorporarse._

_\- 'Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir'- el color rojo comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando una casi invisible coloración sobre sus mejillas. –'No deberías de tomar tanto, Daffy'-_

_Un billete sobre la barra y el pato alcanzo a notar la cifra impresa en este antes de regresar sus ojos hacia el ratón. _

_\- '¿Qué tan importante era esa absurda reunión?'- mascullo cruzándose de brazos. _

_\- 'Lo suficiente como para que pidieran posponerla porque Bugs no se encontraba en buenas condiciones'- sonrió ladeadamente recuperando su semblante amigable. –'Si te importa ¿verdad?'- _

_\- 'Eso no te incumbe… pero te lo diré si me das uno de esos'- señalo hacia el billete sobre la barra, sin embargo, Mickey se limitó a reír despidiéndose con un apretón de mano antes de salir del bar."_

Ese día, esas palabras, la aparición del ratón y después la del pato quien le cuestionaba sobre su supuesta relación con el conejo, fue suficiente para hacerle soltar las palabras que darían el giro apropiado a todo.

"_\- 'Esto no está funcionando'- el punzante dolor de cabeza derivado de la fuerte resaca, lo mantenía recostado en el sillón del camerino de Bugs. _

_\- '¿Qué no está funcionando, Doc?'- Mickey tenía razón, detrás de palabras tranquilas se hallaba un ligero tono amargo. ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?_

_\- 'Dijiste que funcionábamos, Dientón, pero no lo creo'- cerro sus ojos, intentando mitigar el dolor de alguna manera. _

_\- 'Lo haríamos si dejaras de salir con medio ToonTown en vez de acceder a tomar un trago conmigo…'- continúo leyendo su libreto, cambiando de página. –'Al menos no tendrías una resaca si salieras a tomar conmigo. Eso te lo garantizo, Duck'- _

_\- '¡He tenido peores resacas saliendo contigo!'- replico, resintiendo su enojo en una intensa oleada de dolor que lo hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza. _

_\- 'Eso fue solo una vez, Daff'- le escucho ponerse de pie y acercarse. –'Y fue porque querías probar todos los tragos que podía hacer ese cantinero.'- soltó una risa suave y el emplumado abrió los ojos al sentirse observado. –'¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Quieres que dejemos de hacerlo o…?'- _

_Viéndolo morderse el labio, se quedó callado observando esos ojos azules que lucían inquietos. _

_\- '¿o?'- replico sin apartar la mirada a pesar de los nervios que afloraban estando bajo los ojos del conejo. _

_\- '¿Qué es lo que quieres, Daffy?'- una mano enguantada paso por su pico. _

_\- 'Terminemos con esto'-murmuro aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas y aparto la mano tomándola de la muñeca. _

_Se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecieron ser los cinco segundos más largos de su vida y no fue hasta que Bugs cerro sus ojos mostrando una suave sonrisa, que consiguió respirar nuevamente. _

_\- 'Esta bien, Daff'- caminó de regreso a la glamurosa silla donde descansaba el libreto de su próximo corto a grabar._

_Incorporándose rápidamente, siguió los movimientos del conejo.  
Eso había sido demasiado fácil, creyó que habría más preguntas o reclamos, o que tal vez Bugs lloraría por decidir salirse del enfermo juego, sin embargo, este sonaba normal y lucia bastante tranquilo… frustrantemente tranquilo…._

_\- '¿Encontraste a alguien?'- soltó la pregunta y los pensamientos de Daffy se detuvieron. _

_\- 'No, precisamente'- respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Si Bugs quería algo con él, si realmente estaba interesado como ese ratón dijo, entonces aquel era el momento de decirlo, porque Daffy comenzaba a frustrarse por la relajado que lucía. _

_\- 'Entonces, necesito que me hagas un favor, doc'- una sonrisa traviesa ilumino el rostro de la estrella y el emplumado no pudo hacer nada más que obsérvalo con desconfianza. –'Oh, no te preocupes, no es precisamente para mi… sino para un viejo amigo nuestro'- _

_\- '¿Nuestro?'- alzo una ceja confundido por aquellas palabras."_

No espero que el favor involucrara besar a su rival del otro estudio frente a la cara del adinerado ratón.  
Tampoco se esperó que Bugs lo besara después de haber cumplido su extraña petición, ni tampoco estuvo en sus planes el acostarse con él y acabar quedándose a dormir en esa suave cama solo para despertar con un desayuno y una propuesta de noviazgo recibiéndolo en la mañana.

Obviamente su relación nunca ha sido fácil, siempre con altibajos, discusiones, resentimientos, celos, rupturas innecesarias y enredos que los llevaron a tener demasiados problemas como para poseer una relación común o por lo menos saludable.

Fue cuestión de mucho tiempo, varios años viviendo juntos, muchas filmaciones en conjunto y bastantes aclaraciones, para que lograran aprender a tratarse, a comprenderse sin necesidad de usar palabras, a tolerar para no estallar y a sencillamente dejar ir las cosas sin torturarse con pequeñeces que se podían ignorar.

Decir sus verdaderos sentimientos les ha tomado más tiempo de lo que cualquiera llegaría a esperar.  
Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, pisotear su ego y dejar atrás rencores almacenados en lo más profundo de él, con tal de mantener a flote la compleja relación.

Las facetas de su romance poco convencional los ha hecho madurar en su relación, que si bien aún no era precisamente perfecta o normal… por lo menos eran capaces de tener una discusión sin llegar al extremo de llenarse uno al otro de dinamita o tirarse un yunque en la cabeza.

Han pasado por demasiado y por eso creyó que estaba bien hacer aquella llamada.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Marvin's POV**

1.- No estaba acosándolo.

2.- No hacia esto por _él_.

3.- No estaba escondido solo porque sabía quién lo acompañaba.

Estaba siendo sincero. Ni siquiera sabía bien que fue lo que lo impulso a hacerlo, pero… todo parecía un misterio demasiado extraño como para dejarlo pasar. 

El viejo teléfono rojo que Dodgers dejo en su nave lo llevo hasta ese lugar.

Rastrear la señal mientras el teléfono seguía sonando le acabo arrojando coordenadas demasiado familiares como para ser toda una simple coincidencia o algo sin importancia.

Fue por eso por lo que acabo en ToonTown, sobre la casa que era más una mansión lo suficientemente grande como para dejar que su nave aterrizara sobre ella, pero yacía ahí volando arriba de la mansión con el modo camuflaje encendido y escuchando con toda la tecnología que tenía disponible la conversación que se desarrollaba adentro.

La limosina que vio llegar hace más de un par de horas la reconoció de inmediato porque no existía otra igual. Por eso mismo no le sorprendió ver bajar a Dodgers en compañía del conejo.

Por supuesto que estarían juntos.

Debió haberse ido, pero… la curiosidad y el misterio de saber que hacían los dos en la casa de Roger Rabbit fue suficiente como para hacerlo quedarse.

No sabía precisamente cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni se había tomado la molestia en checar la hora, pues su atención se concentró por completo en las conversaciones que escuchaba.

La desaparición de las caricaturas, el fabricante del DIP, el plan para atraparlo, el supuesto secuestro y… ahora… las llamadas que mencionaron hacer…

Todo era información demasiado importante como para solo ignorarla sin prestar oídos, sentía que debía de ayudar, de cualquier manera, posible, pero…  
¿Cómo podía solo acercarse sin tener que dar una elaborada explicación de que hacía sobre la mansión del conejo espiando a su expareja en una reunión secreta?

Soltando un suspiro, se quitó los auriculares.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo en mano de ellos… pretender que no sabía nada, no hacer preguntar y simplemente no interponerse en lo que sea que ocurriera….

El sonido de su celular lo tomo por sorpresa.

Cuando los escucho decir que llamarían a alguien de confianza y Dodgers dijo que conocía al dibujo indicado… no se esperó esto… en lo más mínimo.

\- '¿Dod…?'- aclaró su garganta, tapándose la cara con una de sus manos. –'Buen día, Dodgers…'-

_\- '¡Mi marciano favorito!'- _

La voz melodiosa del emplumado protector de la galaxia es la misma que utiliza cada vez que está a punto de pedirle un favor, y es precisamente esa voz la que tanto le gusta oír por el timbre grueso y suave, pero justamente bajo esas circunstancias desearía que Dodgers hubiera llamada a alguien más.

_\- '¡¿ES ENSERIO, DAFFY?!'-_

El grito de fondo era algo esperado.

\- '¿Qué necesitas esta vez?'- fue directo al grano, levantándose de su silla metálica para dirigirse a la gruesa puerta de acero oculta al fondo de su nave.

_\- 'Solo un pequeño favor para tu guardián espacial favorito'- _

Juraría que escucho a alguien reírse sarcásticamente.

\- '¿Y ese es…?'- puso el altavoz y colocando su mano sobre la puerta consiguió hacer que un casi invisible teclado apareciera en ella.

_\- '¿Qué tantas armas tienes guardadas, Marciano?'- _

El tono coqueto era un toque innecesario que de seguro pondría de malas al conejo favorito de todos.

\- 'Las suficientes… ¿Cuántas necesitas Dodgers?'- tecleo la contraseña de quince números y escucho los pesados engranes ponerse en movimiento al mismo tiempo que la puerta empezó a deslizarse lentamente.

_\- 'Digamos que, hipotéticamente hablando, vas a ir en busca de alguien que podría, hipotéticamente hablando, quitarte la vida con solo echarte un líquido. No sabes si es solo un dibujo o es un ejército de 300… hipotéticamente hablando'- _

Una risa se escapó de sus labios.  
Solo Dodgers era capaz de simplificar un problema complejo en una simpática descripción de pocas palabras.

\- 'Tengo lo que necesitas'- confirmo, bajando por las tres escaleras que llevaban hacia su gran almacén de armas, misiles y bombas que ha acumulado desde el día uno de filmación y como parte de los Looney Tunes.

Tenía algunas cuantas creadas por él mismo y otras proporcionadas por el equipo de filmación.  
No era precisamente una gran cantidad, pero bastaría para protegerlos.

_\- 'Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Solo necesito otros dos pequeños favores más y estaremos a mano de esa vez que te ayude a arreglar tu nave en la luna'- _

\- 'Si ayudar es pasarme una llave de la medida equivocada, entonces…'-

_\- 'Olvida los detalles. ¡No es nada complejo!'- _

Para Dodgers algo "fácil" podía ser llegar con una botella de refresco a Marte y algo difícil podía significar levantarse a tomar el control del televisor de la mesa a tres pasos de él.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio sabía que lamentaría esto después, pero de igual manera accedió.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' POV**

No desea admitirlo, pero Daffy tenía razón.

Porky no sería capaz de soportar la presión de saber que estarían buscando a un asesino, Tweety es demasiado pequeño como para conseguirles todo lo que necesitan, Sylvester demasiado torpe, Dodo demasiado loco, Pepe demasiado indiscreto, Forghorn demasiado hablador, Taz acabaría destruyéndolo todo antes de llegar a ellos, Road no se detenía ni a tomar una llamada, Lola querría acompañarlos, Tina acabaría haciéndola de detective ella sola, Granny se negaría a ayudarlos a hacer algo tan peligros, Ralph de seguro estaba ya en turno junto con Sam en su incansable competencia de cuidar y cazar ovejas, Elmer terminaría queriendo cazarlos, Sam sencillamente no querría ayudarles, Speedy tenía el mismo problema que Tweety y todo esos descartes los llevaba a terminar con una lista de dos Looneys ideales para el trabajo.

Para fortuna de ambos Wile atendió la llamada más rápido de lo esperado. Es callado, discreto y tiene todas las armas y artefactos que ACME se ha encargado de poner a su disposición.

Para desgracia de Bugs, Marvin es igual de discreto, está muy bien equipado con tecnología y armas que no tenían el riesgo de explotarles en la cara y estaba tan dispuesto a ayudar como el coyote.

Fue así como terminaron trayéndolos a ambos, al genio innato y al brillante marciano.

\- '¡Marvin, Wile!'- prácticamente grito Roger abriendo la puerta, apresurándose a estrechar sus manos en una eufórica bienvenida ante la cual ambos lucían tanto confundidos como un poco desconfiados.

Elegir a esos dos sin duda fue lo mejor, pues no solo habían llegado en media hora con un par de maletas cada uno, sino que marciano se había hecho cargo de recoger a Wile y usar su nave como medio de transporte para llegar hasta ToonTown pasando inadvertidos.

Lo único frustrante era la sonrisa victoriosa y llena de orgullo que se dibujó en el pico de su pareja al ver llegar al marciano.

Sin embargo, todo esto aun dejaba un cuestionamiento en Bugs.

\- 'Aun si nadie los vio entrar o salir a ellos… Muchos nos saludaron a nosotros cuando llegamos y dudo que Mickey y Donald hayan pasado desapercibidos… ¿Qué harás con quienes con vieron, Doc?'- aparto su mirada del trio de Looneys que se hacían un espacio en medio de la sala para colocar las maletas, volviendo su vista hacia Roger quien se mantuvo a su lado.

\- 'Ellos no dirán nada Bugs. De eso me encargo yo'- la sonrisa infantil del conejo buscaba calmar sus dudas, pero no hacía nada más que aumentarlas.

Roger no es la persona más cuidadosa o precavida, no que desconfiara de él, pero cuando se trataba de planear cosas… el hiperactivo conejo llegaba a ser una caja sorpresa, a veces sus planes funcionaban a la perfección y otras ocasiones fallaban rotundamente.

\- 'Muy bien, Doc. Si necesitas ayuda con eso… avísanos'- dio una palmada sobre su hombro para después acercarse a los recién llegados.

Dejaría que se ocupara de esos pequeños detalles, aun cuando ellos eran capaces de tener una presencia respetable en ToonTown, Roger no dejaba de ser prácticamente el representante del lugar, nadie conocía a todos esos dibujos tanto como lo hacía el aun joven conejo.

\- '¡Mira esto, Bugsy!'- dijo Daffy sacando de la maleta del marciano una de las potentes armas desintegradoras que tanto utilizaba. –'Con esto de nuestro lado ningún DI...'-

Cerrando el pico del pato con su mano, le dedico una sonrisa suave a sus amigos.  
No mencionar nada respecto al DIP, los secuestros o cualquier otro detalle de lo que harían, era algo crucial para evitar sospechas.

\- 'Les agradecemos a ambos el haber venido tan rápido y habernos traído tantas de sus armas. Eeh… procuraremos regresarles todo tan pronto como nos sea posible, Docs'-

Un letrero sacado de la nada por parte de Wile le confirmaba que el gran genio no estaba en lo más mínimo preocupado por tener sus cosas de regreso. Acme siempre procuraba mantenerlo bien armado y cumplía cualquier capricho errático que el coyote tuviera en mente.

\- '¿Para que necesitan todo esto?'- cuestiono Marvin, viéndolo de reojo con una curiosidad pura en sus ojos grises.

\- 'Para cumplir con algo. No cuestionamientos o una palabra a nadie sobre esto ¿recuerdan?'-

\- 'Sin importar que o quien pregunte ¿Cierto?'- complemento Wile, levantándose del suelo para echar un vistazo a la hora en el reloj sobre su muñeca. –'No hay problema'-

Tanto Daffy como él asintieron para después mirar hacia Marvin.

\- 'De acuerdo. Si necesitan ayuda Dodgers…'- saco de una de las maletas una pequeña caja de metal que deposito en las manos del emplumado. –'Solo aprieten el botón.'-

\- 'Dijeron que era importante y por todo el secretismo ambos asumimos que no sería muy seguro'- señalo el coyote con un tono relajado.

\- 'Wile se encargó de hacerlo y me ayudo con la configuración. Mandara una alerta a ambos en cuanto lo…'- no terminó de decir cuando Daffy apretó el botón rojo en la caja, haciendo que los celulares de Wile y Marvin comenzaran a sonar con una sirena de auxilio.

\- 'Impresionante'- consiguió esbozar su pareja hablando a pesar de tener el pico aun sellado por su mano.

\- '¿Hicieron esto en solo media hora?'- la caja parecía detallada y perfectamente fabricada.

\- '¿Media hora?'- cuestionó Marvin intercambiando miradas con Wile.

\- 'Fueron solo 15 minutos'- corrigió el coyote tras soltar una corta risa engreída.

No por nada esos dos eran considerados las mentes maestras detrás de todo el armamento ACME.

\- 'Eeeh muy impresionante, Docs'- Soltando el pico de Daffy, dejo que el pato siguiera curioseando en las maletas, mientras el escoltaba al par de genios hasta la puerta. –'Ambos estamos muy agradecidos. Les debemos una'-

\- 'Considéralo una deuda saldada'- dijo Marvin antes de salir del lugar.

\- 'Lo negociaremos después'- murmuro Wile sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

Viéndolos desaparecer frente a sus ojos, notó como la nave de Marvin salió de su panorama en un parpadeo.  
Si esos dos hicieran equipo más seguido, Road necesitaría de todo su talento y suerte para poder salvarse.

\- '¿Ese era _él_?'- la pregunta curiosa llego a sus oídos y Bugs hizo todo lo posible por no acabar soltando una maldición al escuchar a Mickey hablar repentinamente junto a él.

\- '¿Marvin?'- recuperó la compostura, aprovechando el momento para echar un vistazo a Daffy quien le explicaba a Roger algo referente a un arma en sus manos. –'Si, Doc'-

\- 'El que trabaja con Daffy en la serie espacial ¿cierto?'- cuestionó el ratón sacando el vibrante celular de su pantalón.

\- 'El mismo, Doc'- cerró la puerta. A veces olvidaba que tanto se llegaba a quejar con el ratón. Tenía que modular la cantidad de información que le otorga al amistoso millonario o terminaría sabiendo toda su vida amorosa con Daffy. –'¿Ya llamaron a alguien?'-

\- 'Así es. Hay un solo dibujo en el que podemos confiar ciegamente'- respondió escribiendo algo breve en el celular antes de guardarlo y buscar con la mirada a Donald. –'¡Ya está por llegar!'- Anuncio y el pato se apresuró a saltar de la mesa del comedor para acercarse al ratón.

El sonido del timbre atrajo su atención a la puerta antes de que pudiera alejarse.

Abriendo la puerta de la mansión, la silueta de alguien con una capucha puesta, lo dejo un tanto confundido. Tenía la misma estatura que Mickey por lo que fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que Bugs comprendiera de quien se trataba.

\- 'Un gusto verte de nuevo, linda'- tomo las maletas de las manos de la ratoncita y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Mickey's POV**

La decisión fue bastante fácil.

Por mucho que adorara a Goofy, su mejor amigo no duraría ni medio día antes de contar el secreto a todo el mundo y Daisy es un "no" rotundo, la patita es muy buena planeadora y organizadora, pero la discreción no es su fuerte.

Eso los dejo a ambos con un solo nombre en mente.

\- 'Minnie'- dijeron en unisonó antes de mandar un mensaje a su compañera y mejor amiga.

No le hacían falta muchas cosas, algo de cambios de ropa, el libro de hechizos que le ayudara a resolver su problema con el tiempo de transformación e incluso algunas tarjetas de crédito que estaba seguro de que iba a requerir.

\- 'Gracias por haber venido'- abrazo a su amiga apenas la vio adentrarse propiamente en la casa.

\- '¡Me alegra saber que están bien! Pudieron haber mandado un mensaje desde antes…'- los brazos que lo soltaron pasaron a Donald, rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo que su pareja sostuvo levemente. –'Recibí una llamada hace cinco minutos. Me preguntaron si sabia donde estaban, obviamente dije que no, pero… ¡Buen día, Bugs! Hace tiempo que no…'- miro detrás del relajado conejo notando de inmediato la presencia de Daffy y Roger. –'¡Daffy, Roger!'-

Un abrazo fue dado a los tres, primeramente al conejo y al pato, y después uno completo y largo a Roger, quien riendo y saludando efusivamente a Minnie, acabo prácticamente elevándola en el aire mientras giraba riendo.

-'¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Estas tan hermosa como siempre Minnie!'- la bajo, sosteniendo aun sus manos. –'¿Cómo esta Goofy?'-

\- 'Perfectamente. Tu tampoco has cambiado nada. Esos colores te van muy bien'- le echo un vistazo al conejo sonriendo con alegría. –'Y ustedes…'- se dirigió a Bugs y Daffy. –'Sus diseños se ven muy novedosos. Tengo que admitir que soy una gran fan de Duck Dodgers'-

\- 'Oh, vaya. Alguien con buen gusto. Gracias, linda.'- un guiño coqueto y el dueño de plumas negras coloco un beso sobre la mano de Minnie. –'Puedo darte mi autógrafo libre de costo, cuando quieras'-

Mejillas sonrojadas y una dulce risa ante una sonrisa suave, hizo que Donald apartara a Daffy con un "sutil" empujón, interponiéndose entre ellos.

Mickey rio un poco al ver la reacción de su pareja. No era nada personal, solo una reacción protectora que tienen la mala costumbre de activar cada vez que alguien se les acercaba tanto a Minnie como a Daisy. Han tenido que lidiar con muchos gandallas y casanovas durante todos esos años que llevan actuando.

La cantidad de dibujos e incluso humanos que se han acercado a sus amigas con mas intenciones que solo saludarlas propiamente, es tan grande que han tenido que tomar medidas drásticas de salir a su rescate y apartarlas lo mas rápido posible.

Minnie y Daisy no eran para nada frágiles a contrario de lo que muchos llegaran a pensar, sin embargo, eventos desafortunados les dieron a entender que ofrecer su ayuda es la mejor opción para evitar problemas complejos de lidiar.

Por eso, el que Donald reaccionara sin pensarlo no era una sorpresa. De hecho, podía decir con orgullo que el temperamento y la fuerza de su pareja ha sido la clave para deshacerse de pervertidos con solo un par de puñetazos bien dados. No que este fuera el caso…

\- '¡Cual es tu problema, patito disléxico!'- soltó Daffy levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

\- 'No es nada persona, Daffy. Perdón'- ofreció rápidamente, tomando la mano tanto de Donald como de Minnie para llevarlos a un lado.

\- 'No hay nada de que preocuparse, Doc. Este pato puede aguantar tanta dinamita que un empujón, no es nada ¿cierto, Daff?'- la mirada amenazadora de Bugs hizo que el emplumado se cruzada de brazos y se tragara su enojo.

\- 'Si, si… como sea'- rodo los ojos con una pronunciada mueca en su rostro.

\- 'Vamos a ver que mas hay en esas enormes maletas, Daff'- intervino Roger, utilizando su característica emoción y entusiasmo para distraer al pato.

Una sonrisa en forma de disculpa por parte de Bugs y también lo vieron alejarse con los otros dos.

\- 'No puedo creer que estén todos juntos aquí otra vez. Esto trae muchos recuerdos de regreso'- rio Minnie dando un último vistazo al trio a unos metros de ellos. –'Como les decía. Parece que ya los están comenzando a buscar. ¿Están apagados sus localizadores?'-

\- 'Si'- respondieron en unisonó, sacando los aparatos como prueba.

\- 'Los rastreadores siguen sin funcionar en ToonTown ¿cierto?'- asintieron, viendo como Minnie buscaba algo dentro de su bolso. –'Dentro de sus maletas esta todo lo que me pidieron y traje estos'-

Saco de su bolso dos cuadros negros que conocían bastante bien.

\- '¡Eres la mejor, Minnie!'- agarro uno y el otro fue tomado por Donald.

\- 'No sé qué es lo que esta pasando, pero si deben irse por un tiempo…'- la mirada sonriente de su amiga decayó con rapidez, convirtiéndose en una afligida llena de preocupación. –'Por favor, díganme que van a estar bien'-

Intercambiando una mirada con su pareja, sostuvieron las manos de Minnie.

\- 'Vamos a estar bien.'- aseguró ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa con la intención de tranquilizarla. –'Puede que no lo parezca, pero podemos confiar en ellos'- hizo un gesto hacia los Looney y Roger que reian a lo lejos.

\- '¡Si! Nada malo nos va a pasar.'- confirmo Donald con seguridad.

\- 'Si ocurre algo, prométanme que van a llamarme.'- dijo con un tono serio, mirándolos fijamente. –'Yo me hare cargo de reunir a los demás para ir por ustedes sin importar que este ocurriendo… Prométanmelo'-

\- 'Lo prometemos'- soltaron al mismo tiempo.

Un beso en las mejillas de ambos y Minnie se apresuró a despedirse de los demás antes de marcharse.

Mickey contemplo el cuadro negro aun en su mano por un momento.

A veces, solo a veces, le resultaba frustrante el tener que utilizar tantas cosas para conseguir un poco de libertad.

Dando un vistazo a los Looney, soltó un suspiro.

Muchas veces lo ha pensado antes y lo hacia nuevamente ahora. Desearía el poder relajarse tanto como esos ellos.

Localizadores, rastreadores, celulares de la compañía… todo tenía la intención de saber que era lo que hacían y donde estaban en todo momento.

Para su fortuna, cuando los llevaron a vivir a ToonTown a mediados de los 50s, la idea era que tuvieran una vida libre como cualquier otra caricatura en esa ciudad, por ello se prohibió el funcionamiento de dichos aparatos de rastreo en todo el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando se fueron de ahí, tuvieron que trabajar mucho con el profesor Ludwing con tal de que desarrollara un dispositivo capaz de anular las señales de todo lo que la empresa usaba para mantenerlos en el mapa.

Ese cuadro negro es la salvación y el significado de libertad para todos ellos.

\- '¿Todo bien, Mickey?'- los ojos azules de Donald lo observaron con curiosidad y la mano suave que se deslizo por la suya para llamar su atención, lo hizo sonreír.

\- 'Veamos que nos ha traído Minnie'- sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con su pareja.

Podía lamentarse por ser controlados como propiedad preciada de Disney después, por ahora tenían que enforcarse en algo más importante.

\- 'Espero que no haya olvidado la caja que me dio Panchito o el paquete de supervivencia que me dio el Tío Scrooge'- la voz animada del pato le bastaba para confortarlo.

Posiblemente se estaban involucrando en algo mas peligroso de lo que ellos creían, pero no significaba que no pudieran aprovechar aquello como un tiempo perfecto de escape para ambos.

Coloco un beso en la mejilla del pato, haciéndolo sonrojase antes de dirigirse con los demás.

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**¡Perdón por la demora! No conseguía nada de inspiración para escribir, pero bueno al menos saque algo. Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo por el trabajo, pero hago el mejor esfuerzo. **

**Muchas gracias por los sus comentarios que me hacen increíblemente feliz Answie, Lulu, Arami10, Mighty (¡muchas gracias por todas tus correcciones!), Kotomi15 y ¡Daffodille!**

**¡Espero que todos se encuentren bien! **

**Intentare ya sacarlos de esa cada de una vez por todas, demonios. **

**Por cierto, el fic también esta en AO3. Iré subiendo varios de mis fics ahí conforme vaya teniendo tiempo. **

**Lo tengo puesto en mi perfil, pero lo comento aquí también. Me pueden encontrar en twitter como BouNigt! **


	6. En medio

Siempre ha estado en medio.

A diferencia de los demás, lo primero que se creó de él fue su personalidad. Escrita en interesantes párrafos que lo llevaron a tomar forma tiempo después.

Su apariencia y personalidad hacen alusión a la era dorada de la animación, pero realmente fue creado varios años después, cuando los jugadores y la competencia estaba ya establecida.

No conoció a Daffy en su época de oro, ni a Donald cuando su popularidad llego a sobrepasar la del carismático ratón, tampoco estuvo entre la multitud cuando Bugs gano su primer Oscar o en el luto de Mickey tras la muerte de Walter.

Su apariencia no concuerda con la época en que fue creado y por ello muchos creen que lleva más tiempo en la tierra del que realmente tiene.

Posiblemente era esa la razón por la que siempre se ha sentido un tanto… fuera de lugar.

Cuando Disney creo Maroon Cartoons, esperaban generar dinero con divertidos cortos que revivieran parte de la época de oro con toda la tecnología actual, dándoles colores vividos, movimientos más rápidos y una generación de filmaciones en un tiempo considerablemente bueno.

Sin embargo, Roger siempre ha sido un poco… descuidado, algo torpe y demasiado exasperante para aquellos cuyo humor es menos tolerante. La amargura de las personas es algo complejo de lidiar y más frente a directores acostumbrados a obtener resultados perfectos en el primer intento.

Si, alcanzar la perfección de Disney, seguir a pie de la letra los guiones y mantener su hiperactividad a raya, resulto complejo desde el comienzo.

No importaba que tan amables y pacientes fueran sus dedicados mentores, como Goofy, quien paso varios días enseñándole los sets de filmación y aconsejándole sobre su actuación frente a las cámaras, o Minnie, quien amablemente se dispuso a incluirlo en cada comida y reunión que tenían, uniéndolo a conversaciones que no siempre seguía…. No importaba lo mucho que admirara a sus compañeros o los hermosos escenarios y perfectas instalaciones, la sensación de estar fuera de lugar siempre relucía un poco en su interior siendo imposible de ignorar con cada grito del director o mirada de confusión por parte de sus compañeros….

Tocaba los mediados del 87 cuando comprendió la razón de esta sensación.

Si bien sus trazos redondeados y personalidad amigable son propia de Disney, no fue hasta que conoció a los Looneys que se dio cuenta de donde encajaba aquel lado suyo que lo hacía tener expresiones exageradas, actitudes alocadas y una torpeza manchada con gotas de mala fortuna.

_\- 'Eeeh… ¿Quién es el conejito?'- el acento de Brooklyn salía vibrante de los labios de Bugs Bunny. _

_\- 'Aha! ¡Bugs! Él es Roger Rabbit, nuestro nuevo integrante de Maroon Cartoons'- proporciono Mickey, dando una ligera palmada sobre su brazo. _

_\- '¡Un gusto conocerlo, Señor Bunny! ¡He visto todos sus cortos y soy un gran fan de su actuación! Pero claro que también soy un ferviente admirador de Mickey, como no serlo cuando es uno de los dibujos más maravillosos que haya tocado la pantalla. Por supuesto que hay muchas otras caricaturas que…'- _

_\- 'Lleno de energía ¿No, Doc?'- rio Bugs interrumpiendo sus palabras que salían atropelladas de su boca. –'¿Quieres acompañarnos?'- cuestiono observando sus orejas con calma. _

_Un vistazo hacia Mickey y una amplia sonrisa le fue ofrecida como autorización. _

Fue en aquel evento de verano con el calor de la tarde volviéndose casi sofocante, que entendió las acciones del principal de Disney. Probablemente Mickey veía más de lo que aparentaba y si de alguna forma consiguió entender la sensación de alienación que lo agobiaba hasta hacerlo fallar en el escenario, el permitirle o incluso acordar que pasara una tarde entera con los Looneys resulto ser un calmante para las hiperactivas dudas en su cabeza.

Entre los alocados personajes se sentía cómodo y no fuera de lugar… sin embargo sus trazos aun parecían no encajar.

Así fue como se dio cuenta que su posición… no era completamente Disney y no era completamente un Looney, simple y sencillamente era Maroon Cartoons, algo justamente en medio de ambos equipos.

Y como si este descubrimiento fuera una puerta hacia ambos estudios, comenzó a pasar parte de su tiempo libre visitando a las lunáticas caricaturas… lo que lo llevo a…

_\- '¿ToonTown?'- dirigió su mirada hacia Bugs, quien seguía en la silla frente al enorme espejo de su camerino. _

_\- '¿Mickey no te lo ha dicho, Doc? Vivimos en esa ciudad por un tiempo en los 60s. Está llena de caricaturas de todas las épocas y estudios. Algunas muy famosas y otras que no lo fueron tanto…'- dio una mordida a la zanahoria en su mano. –'Vamos a ir este fin de semana solo para pasar el rato… ¿Quieres venir, Doc?'- _

_\- '¡Seria todo un honor! ¿Quién vendrá con nosotros? ¿Tweety? ¿Sylvester? ¿Porky? O tal vez…'- _

_\- 'Eeh… digamos que solo planeábamos ir dos en secreto…'- aparto la mirada del libreto. –'Solo vamos Daffy y yo, pero no hay problema si nos acompañas. Créeme que el "rey" de ToonTown no tendrá objeción alguna sobre darte un Tour por la ciudad'- rio ligeramente. _

_\- '¡Grandioso!'- se puso de pie de golpe, abandonando su lugar en el cómodo sillón. –'¡No puedo esperar por ir!'- _

Nunca imagino que ese fin de semana en ToonTown sirviera para dejarlo conocer una ciudad llena de energía que no tardo en adoptar como su hogar, ni tampoco se imaginó notar un lado más amistoso entre los principales de Warner o toparse con la que sería su futura esposa y compañera en Maroon Cartoons. Pero lo más impresionante de todo esto fue el despegue hacia la aventura que lo hizo saltar a la fama que Disney tanto buscaba.

Enamorarse, ser inculpado por el fallecimiento de su jefe R.K Maroon, conocer a Eddie y dar con Doom, fueron eventos desarrollados en un par de meses y que tras su heroico logro de vencer al generador del "DIP" se convirtió en una perfecta historia que Disney no tardo en adaptar.

Roger no hubiera tenido objeción alguna en permanecer con sus filmaciones al lado de bebe Herman, pero sin duda hacer una película junto a todas aquellas caricaturas de diferentes épocas, estatus, estudios, colores, formas y razas, resulto ser una experiencia única e inolvidable de la que aprendió más de lo que se imaginó….

Quien diría que Bugs y Daffy podían ser pareja o que Mickey y Donald llevaban años estando juntos. Quien diría que se casaría tan rápido con su bella Jessica o que existieran tantas buenas caricaturas olvidadas y que probaron nuevamente la fama al saltar a la pantalla una última vez en su película.

Tras la euforia y éxito en el 88, consiguió sacar sus cortos y hacer algunas apariciones en diferentes series y películas e inclusive formo parte de los famosos parques temáticos de Disney, sin embargo… el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, las generaciones crecen, el público cambia y ellos… él… parece seguir igual.

Estancado en los años decidió quedarse permanentemente en ToonTown junto con su amada Jessica.

Aun se sigue viendo con "bebe" Herman de vez en cuando, hallándolo un tanto más amargado y malhumorado que antes, posiblemente por su escasez de dinero que parecía escapársele demasiado rápido de las manos, acabando en el bolso de las provocativas mujeres de compañía que se conseguía.

Por su parte, su vida se ha vuelto demasiado tranquila, a pesar de los bizarros acontecimientos en ToonTown, la errática ciudad permanece apacible dentro de lo "razonable" ….

Sin embargo…

Volvió la mirada hacia su adorada esposa aun dormida junto a él.

Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás… prestar oídos a las palabras de Herman, dejarse chantajear y amenazar de esa forma…. Si les dijera a quienes lo apoyaron tanto, a quienes admira y estima de sobre manera… si les dijera que estaba en un gran problema y que existe más detrás de sus supuestas acciones heroicas, entonces… lo odiarían ¿no es cierto?

Salió de la cama en busca de agua que le ayudara a apaciguar lo que estallaba en su interior.

El tiempo puede cambiar hasta a los dibujos animados como ellos ¿no es así? Y no ha mentido en nada… todavía… no precisamente. Porque ocultar información no es mentir y no decir toda la verdad no es mentir ¿cierto?

Sus manos temblaban con solo recordar las palabras que lo obligaron a realizar el elaborado plan.

Lo cierto es…

_Respiro hondo. _

Lo cierto es que conoce al criminal, lo cierto es que su esposa es inocente y las caricaturas no dejan de desaparecer y no lo harán, hasta que cumpla su palabra, eso… o sino… podría perderlo todo.

Ellos comprenderán. Ellos le pueden ayudar y posiblemente juntos acabar con todo este embrollo en el que se vio obligado a participar… ¿no?

**9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6**

**Bugs' POV**

Dedicaron el resto del día a los preparativos, alistando todo lo que iban a llevar antes de partir hacia la primera pista de Roger.

Según la información del siempre sonriente conejo, el dibujo con apariencia humana que buscaban yacía en la ciudad desde hace tres noches y si su análisis es el correcto, se quedaría por alrededor de dos días más antes de partir. Tiempo más que suficiente para salir a buscarlo a donde sus "espías" decían que se estaba quedando.

Básicamente el plan es seguirlo por ToonTown, observar todos sus movimientos y una vez que este fuera, la verdadera persecución iniciaría.

Capturarlo es lo ideal, pero no sabían aun que tan complejo resultaría y lo más importante… ¿Quién más estaba involucrado?

Nadie es capaz de desaparecer 30 caricaturas tan fácilmente estando solo. Bugs podía apostar sus orejas ante la idea de que aquel hombre no trabaja solo.

Las evidencias que ha pasado parte de la noche checando en el cuarto de huéspedes con el pato medio dormido a su lado, le indican que hay algo frustrantemente extraño en todas esas pruebas y en la fotografía de ese dibujo de apariencia humana.

Era casi como si alguien intentara atraer la atención de Roger hacia algo en particular para desviarla de un problema aún mayor, pues las desapariciones no tenían un patrón en absoluto, eso o probablemente solo necesitaba evidencias reales que le dieran sentido a todo lo que ocurría.

No que criticara el trabajo de detective de Roger y Jessica, pero el que en un año de seguir al hombre solo hayan obtenido una foto en un ángulo extraño en el que ni siquiera se le puede ver con claridad el rostro, no era ayuda suficiente en absoluto.

Hasta Duck Twacy podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo en dos meses que ellos en un año.

Siendo objetivos estaban básicamente con las manos llenas de información de los dibujos desaparecidos y tenían solo unas cuantas pistas esenciales del sospechoso, lo que no es precisamente favorable para nadie…

Inhalo hondo moviendo los dedos de sus pies y manos, sintiendo un raro agotamiento recorrerlo, probablemente por haber tenido un cambio de apariencia tan temprano en la mañana.

Mickey tuvo la emprendedora idea de levantarlos temprano a todos para transformarlos, darles las indicaciones sobre como regresar su aspecto al estado original y las precauciones que debían de tener.

Por eso estaba ahí de pie, esperando a los demás en el patio de Roger, disfrutando de los últimos sorbos de café que le quedaban.

Eran las seis de la mañana y el sol en ToonTown parecía estar particularmente cansado hoy, ofreciéndoles rayos sutiles que acompañaran un clima fresco propio de la hora.

Paso una mano por el cabello largo que caía sobre su hombro.

El cambio de apariencia es extraño en todos sentidos.

Tener cinco dedos en vez de cuatro en cada mano y pie es casi enteramente innecesario, orejas que se convirtieron en cabello largo que cae ligeramente sobre sus hombros, se siente como traer una fina peluca puesta y el resto de su anatomía… tenía que confesarlo, le tomo un rato salir del baño después de la transformación, pues había detalles bastante diferentes….

Su miembro ya no luce para nada como el de antes y tal vez ese es el aspecto más perturbador de todo, además de las sensaciones….

Los rayos de sol, el calor, la sensibilidad en su lengua, su incapacidad de detectar aromas tan fácilmente, la nueva altura que posee y la ropa que debe de llevar para tapar una inaceptable desnudes, es toda una nueva experiencia que no puede poner en palabras claras.

No es precisamente desagradable, solo es… extraño.

El color de su piel, las pecas que parecen molestamente salpicadas en todos lados de su cuerpo, sus dientes frontales que pegan contra su labio inferior e incluso lo esbelto de su cuerpo… le tomaría bastante tiempo el acostumbrarse a sentirse así, a _ser_ así.

Cerro sus ojos por un momento. Hasta el color azul casi grisáceo en ellos hace que el ver el sol resulte casi imposible.

\- '¡Ya voy, ya voy!'- Pasos pesados y el sonido de esa voz malhumorada con un tono grave que no ha podido olvidar desde el día de ayer, lo hizo sonreír.

Si, cambiar de aspecto es extraño, incomodo y hasta perturbador, pero… el lado positivo de todo esto es…

La puerta a un par de metros de él se abrió de golpe, dejando salir a un hombre apiñonado con el ceño fruncido.

\- 'No empujes'- dijo Daffy aun riñendo con Roger, quien venía prácticamente colgándose de los hombros del apiñonado.

Bugs trago saliva con dificultad. Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, sereno, no había apuro, podía acercarse a el cuándo quisiera, después de todo es Daffy, no es más que Daffy. El mismo pato con el que ha estado saliendo por casi treinta y cinco años.

¿Lucia diferente? Si, por supuesto.

¿Su voz, la manera en que se mueve y los gestos de su rostro son distintos? Si, claro que lo son.

¿Le parecía sensual con ese aspecto entre apuesto y rebelde? Oh… absolutamente sí. Tal vez por eso sus manos le sudaban y una sonrisa absurda se dibuja en su cara sin poder evitarlo.

_Calma, Bugs. Es Daffy, es solo Daffy. Es DAFFY._

\- 'Vamos, Daff. Con tantos músculos, estoy seguro de que puedes cargarme.'- Continuo Roger, rodeando el cuello del malhumorado joven. –'Solo hasta el carro, por favor'- Rogo con un tono infantil y Daffy termino por perder su paciencia.

\- '¡Olvídalo! ¡Después querrás que te lleve cargando a todos lados! Podrás ser una bola de huesos y piel, pero este bombón no va a cargarte a ninguna parte'- replico diciendo lo último con un tono engreído.

\- 'Si fuera Bugs, me cargarías sin pedirlo'- una voz berrinchuda y por el sonrojo que se encendió en las mejillas oscuras al mismo tiempo que el ceño fruncido se profundizaba, Roger acabo por salir corriendo antes de que las manos de Daffy lo pudieran agarrar.

\- 'Ven aquí, Roger~'- la expresión "amable" no era de fiar y por eso el pelirrojo se escondió detrás suyo.

\- '¡Ayuda, Bugs! Me quiere matar'- señalo riendo como un niño, utilizando su cuerpo como un escudo ante el apiñonado.

\- 'Para ser alguien a punto de morir, sin duda suena a que te estas divirtiendo, Doc'- dijo dando un vistazo sobre su hombro al risueño pelirrojo que ahora le sacaba la lengua a Daffy.

Volviendo su mirada al supuesto agresor, Bugs paso saliva una vez más, para después ofrecerle una sonrisa ladeada.

Ojos azules chocando con verdes y el pálido sintió sus mejillas cálidas.

\- '¿Qué es lo que ves, dientón?'- una mano tomo el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su hombro y esos bellos ojos verdes se volvieron a contemplarlo por un momento antes de inspeccionarlo en una mirada que recorrió todo su cuerpo. –'Es suave, casi como tus orejas. No está mal para un conejo...'-

Lo vio apartar la mirada con incomodidad y la vieja sensación de revoloteo en su estómago lo obligo a moverse.

\- 'Gracias, Daff'- rodeo el cuello de su pareja ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa que podía generar sin acabar luciendo como un idiota. –'Tampoco está nada mal para un pato'- un tono coqueto y los ojos verdes regresaron para encontrarse con los suyos.

Soltó una casi inaudible risa nerviosa al notar lo diferente que era tenerlo así de cerca. Es como si estuviera con alguien desconocido, pero con un aura familiar que lo alentaba a acercase con facilidad.

No estaba el pico que aprendió a besar en sus fantasías desde que Tex se lo presento, ni plumas suaves que se deslizaran contra su pelaje. En vez de eso los labios carnosos le dan la oportunidad de acercarse aún más hasta permitirle tocar su nariz con la suya.

Sin darse cuenta lo estaba mirando fijamente, contemplando de cerca los rastros de su rostro. Es apuesto, tanto que el simple hecho de pensar que se trataba de su novio lo quería hacer gritar a los cielos en agradecimiento.

Volviendo sus ojos a los de Daffy, noto como estos parecían seguir algo en su cara.

\- 'Son muchas. Roger tiene más, pero las tuyas no se quedan atrás'- una mano en su barbilla lo obligo a elevar su rostro y Bugs sabía bien que se refería a las pecas sobre su piel. –'Hasta hay en tu cuello'- jalo un poco su playera blanca para ver dentro. –'¡Hasta aquí tienes!'- dijo notablemente impresionado.

\- 'También tengo en los muslos… ¿Quieres ver, Doc?'- susurro contra su oído, sin atreverse a plantar aun un beso en esa piel morena oscuro.

El dulce sonrojo revivió en las mejillas de su pareja y antes de que pudiera responder el sonido de la puerta abriéndose una vez más, los interrumpió.

\- '¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?'- dijo el rubio casi alvino de ojos azules dedicándoles una mirada de sospecha, llevando con facilidad una maleta sobre su hombro.

\- 'Tal vez después, Bugsy…'- susurro Daffy cerca de su mejilla, antes de apartarse deshaciendo el agarre en su cuello.

\- '¿Dónde está, Mickey?'- cuestiono Roger, recordándole de su presencia ahí, solo para acabar acercándose a Donald.

\- 'Dijo que me adelantara'- Respondió aun sin apartar su mirada de ellos. –'¿En que nos iremos?'-

\- '¡Esperaba que preguntaran!'- esbozo el pelirrojo, tomando la mano de Donald para llevarlo a la cochera.

Burlándose de la expresión de enojo en el rubio y los reclamos hacia Roger, quien literalmente corrió a toda velocidad arrastrándolo hacia el enorme portón detrás de la mansión, decidieron seguirlos.

Le escucharon aclarar la garganta y pulsar un botón en la pared.

El portón se deslizo pesado hacia arriba dejando ver un vehículo brillante de aspecto antiguo con dos asientos adelante y uno amplio en la parte trasera. El auto parecía viejo con un toque clásico y por el color gris mineral y las líneas elegantes tenía un aspecto que gritaba a James Bond.

Dando un golpe contra su cabeza, vio a Daffy compartir la misma expresión que él.

Eso no era sutil en lo más mínimo. Si querían pasar desapercibidos entonces esperaba algo más… ¿normal? No un auto fino que gritara espía o agente secreto de la CIA.

\- 'Eeh… Doc…'-

\- '¿Por qué no le ponemos un letrero que diga espía en la parte de arriba?'- interrumpió Donald con una mueca.

\- 'Es más, le podemos pintar a ambos lados "Agente 005"'- continuo Daffy señalando hacia el costado del auto.

\- '¿005?'- alzó una ceja hacia el apiñonado.

\- '¿Qué no somos 5?'- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

\- 'Tal vez con un cambio de color baste.'- La voz desconocida los hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás.

\- 'Vaya…'- Consiguió esbozar, sonriendo ampliamente al ver al apuesto joven caminando hacia ellos.

Ese, sin lugar a duda, es Mickey.

Ojos café oscuro, cabello negro lacio y brillante cayendo en un bello acomodo familiar, tez clara y los trazos de su rostro, las facciones en su cara, desde los ojos grandes y redondos, hasta la barbilla suave y redondeada que permite una amable, ligeramente infantil y hasta educada sonrisa… todo el gritaba a Mickey Mouse.

A diferencia del pato blanco, la expresión en su rostro no muestra rastros de un carácter enérgico o extremadamente cambiante, sino que daba a conocer la actitud paciente, cordial, divertida, inocente y hasta caritativa del ratón. Haciéndolo ver simplemente amigable y ¿suave? ¿Era esa la palabra adecuada para describirlo?

Es ligeramente más alto que Donald, obviamente más bajo que Daffy y él. Sin una apariencia física débil, sino solo esbelta, con piernas y brazos agiles, bien proporcionados.

Y podría pasar por un hombre joven simplemente carismático, sino fuera por los pantalones de vestir color rojo oscuro, el moño que va a juego con ellos y que sobresale de la camisa negra acompañada por tirantes blancos que le dan un aspecto aún más formal a todo el atuendo.

Es atractivo no de la misma manera que su pareja, pues Daffy luce exótico, sensual e interesante, mientras que Mickey es lindo, atractivamente lindo y hasta ¿bello? En una forma muy… atrayente.

Mirando a Donald de reojo, tuvo que dar un codazo al costado del apiñonado para evitar la carcajada que estaba por soltar, pues el rubio se hallaba hecho todo un panorama, con sus labios partidos mirando en estupefacción al amigable hombre y el rubor sobresaliendo en sus mejillas no hizo mas que acusarlo de un sentimiento demasiado obvio.

\- 'Eeh…'- murmuro Bugs inclinándose hacia el rubio, sonriendo con suavidad, divertido por la expresión atónita aun en su rostro. –'Estas babeando, Doc'- le cerro la boca con un ligero empujón en la barbilla.

Escucho a Daffy soltar una carcajada tras sus acciones e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no hacerle segunda.

\- 'Hombres muy apuestos, sin duda'- dijo Roger acercándose rápidamente a Mickey, para atraerlo a su cuerpo, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros. –'Hasta vamos a juego'- le guiño el ojo jalando un poco el moño color rojo del pelinegro. –'¿No lo crees, Don?'- una mirada traviesa por parte del pelirrojo y Donald no hizo mas que fruncir el ceño incrementando el sonrojo en su rostro.

\- 'Si, si lo que digas'- Carraspeo cruzándose de brazos, advirtiendo su mirada.

\- 'Oh vamos, Don. No pasa nada si te acercas'- Movimientos rápidos obligaron al malhumorado actor a terminar junto a Mickey. –'Se ven adorables juntos'- agrego Roger uniendo sus manos.

\- 'Realmente adorables, Doc'- Continuo Bugs, cortando una rosa del jardín para ponerla en la solapa de Mickey. –'¿Acaso no dan ganas de…?'-

\- 'Besarlo'- termino Daffy, sacando una pequeña aguja para picar el costado del rubio, haciéndolo saltar hasta pegar contra Mickey, quien instintivamente lo rodeo con sus brazos.

La escena parecía sacada de una de esas empalagosas películas de Disney, pues el encuentro de sus miradas, la forma en Mickey le pregunto si se encontraba bien y la respuesta suave de Donald, lo hacia ver todo tan ridículamente romántico que los tres acabaron apartándose rápidamente para mirarlos de lejos.

\- 'Cinco a que lo hace'- susurro Bugs, sacando un billete de su bolsillo.

\- 'Diez a que el patito se quita'- continuo Daffy imitándolo.

\- 'Quince a que se acuerdan de nosotros'- murmuro Roger mostrando un billete entre sus dedos.

Mickey se inclino ligeramente, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, y la victoria hubiera sido dulce, pues el ambiente era propicio para un beso, si tan solo su buen amigo no tuviera la tendencia de mirar a su alrededor antes de besar a su pareja. El ratón suele ser bastante precavido después de todo. 

Ojos oscuros se volvieron discretamente a ellos y el pelinegro se limitó a sonreír, quitándose la rosa para colocarla sobre la mano de Donald y besar fugazmente su mejilla.

\- 'Se los dije'- rio Roger estirando la mano para recibir el dinero apostado.

\- 'Aha ¿Qué les parece rojo?'- el pálido sonrió burlonamente al notar la discreta caricia que fue más allá de la mejilla del rubio, acariciando la comisura de sus labios.

\- '¿Rojo?'- replico Daffy llevándose las manos a la cintura. –'Creo que el punto era no sobre salir, orejón'-

\- 'Mas bien, no hacerlo de la manera incorrecta'- Corrigió Mickey dando un chasquido con sus dedos.

Una capa de color rojo brillante cubrió el auto como por arte de magia y Bugs confirmo su teoría al ver los guantes resplandecer.

\- 'Aun llevas puesto el traje de mago ¿no es cierto, Doc?'- hizo señas con las manos para explicarse mejor.

\- 'Intentar convertirme utilizando un espejo, resulto mas complejo de lo que creí, aha'- sonrió riéndose de si mismo.

Esa habilidad dada por Walter parecía realmente útil. Si tan solo pudiera tener su propio par de guantes mágicos podría desaparecer cuando quisiera, tomar vacaciones o moverse instantáneamente de un lado a otro, en vez de tener que pensar en maneras ingeniosas de salirse con la suya, usando lo que su imaginación le permitiera tener a la mano.

\- '¿Y de esta manera no vamos a sobresalir?'- cuestionó Donald mirando con algo de duda el nuevo color.

\- 'Caricaturas humanizadas que nadie ha visto antes, resultaría obvio que sobresalieran de alguna u otra manera, y los carros rojos son los mas comunes así que… tiene sentido. Me sorprendes roedor'- esbozo Daffy, dando una palmada sobre el hombro del pelinegro antes de ir por las maletas y comenzar a subirlas en la cajuela junto con Roger.

Un intercambio de miradas con Mickey y el pálido no hizo más que mantenerse tranquilo.

\- 'Te dije que era un idiota, pero nunca mencione que no fuera listo'- se encogió de hombros, aproximándose al par para darles una mano.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's POV**

Debió suponer que esto pasaría.

Bugs es pésimo con las direcciones, la personalidad hiperactiva de Roger es una mala combinación tras el volante y los monitos cantarines no están lo suficientemente familiarizados con ToonTown como para saber a donde ir… eso lo dejaba a él de chofer.

Con las maletas listas y una breve despedida a Jessica, quien básicamente salió a besar al pelirrojo y despedirse de ellos con un simple movimiento de su mano, terminaron en las calles de la alocada ciudad, evitando choques por todos lados, mientras intentaban abrirse paso por el lugar indicado por Roger.

\- 'Eeeh, Doc ¿Podrías manejar como si intentaras no matarnos?'- Dijo Bugs inclinándose sobre el asiento de conductor, permitiendo que su voz se escuchara por encima de la música de Glenn Miller que les hacía compañía.

\- '¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor, Dientón?'- mantuvo su ceño fruncido a pesar de las manos que tocaban deliberadamente sus hombros.

\- '¡Vuelta aquí, Daffy! ¡Rápido!'- anuncio Roger.

\- '¡¿Aquí?!'- miro la angosta calle.

\- '¡Aquí!'- grito nuevamente el pelirrojo.

Un frenado brusco y giro rápidamente el volante haciendo rechinar llantas, pasando un poco sobre la banqueta.

Tenia que comenzar a dejar de pensar tanto en el pálido que le rodeo el cuello para sujetarse, y concentrarse en la misión de atrapar al idiota del DIP o acabarían chocando con algo.

Manejando cuesta arriba opto por dejar de lado los reclamos del rubio sobre su forma de conducir y opto por enfocarse en el tenebroso hotel que empezaba a aparecer frente a ellos.

Miro de reojo a Roger y no fue requerido que dijera nada para que el hiperactivo pelirrojo asintiera con una sonrisa.

Ha escuchado historias sobre ese lugar donde los rayos del sonriente sol de ToonTown no llegan a iluminar, y recordaba que durante su juventud le advirtieron repetidas veces que no se acercara a él, no porque estuviera embrujado ni nada parecido… de hecho la razón yacía sobre los criminales dueños del Hotel y siendo honesto nunca sintió la urgencia de irse a meter a un lugar con una apariencia tan macabra como aquel.

Deteniéndose frente la reja del hotel escucho a Bugs murmurar un "Yikes".

\- 'Este es el hotel donde se esta quedando'- anuncio Roger, saliendo del auto con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si ignorara las nubes negras, relámpagos y gritos de agonía sobre el lugar. –'Solo hay que asegurarnos que siga aquí'-

\- 'Debe estar bromeando'- escucho decir a Bugs, deshaciendo el agarre en su cuello para volverse hacia los de Disney.

\- 'Se escucha bastante seguro'- suspiro Mickey sin apartar su mirada del perturbador edificio.

\- '¿Vienen?'- cuestiono Roger abriendo la puerta de golpe haciendo gritar a Donald, quien casi acabo abrazándose a Mickey.

\- 'Yo los espero en el auto. Alguien tiene que quedar con vida en caso de que pase algo ¿no?'- dijo Daffy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- 'Muy simpático, Doc.'- un intercambio de miradas con el pelinegro cantarín y acabaron saliendo del auto. –'Menos mal que sigues siendo el mismo "pato" asustadizo debajo de toda esa apariencia, Daff'-

Lanzando una mirada de enojo hacia el pálido, salió del auto dando un portazo al cerrar.

\- '¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, dientón?!'- se acercó inflando el pecho retadoramente. –'¡Daffy Duck no le teme a nada!'-

\- 'Oh ¿si vas a venir?'- exclamo su pareja rodeándole el brazo derecho, pegándose juguetonamente a él. –'Eres mi héroe, Duck. Gracias'-

Sintiendo el suave y cálido cuerpo contra su piel, Daffy maldijo la falta de su plumaje, pues ahora la percepción de la temperatura y la sensibilidad en su cuerpo llega a ser mayor.

\- 'Si, si, lo que digas, dientón'- intentó apartar su brazo, pero Bugs lo sostuvo con firmeza utilizando el agarre para prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia el hotel. –'Si sabes qué lugar es este ¿verdad, Roger?'- elevó el tono de voz, asegurándose de que el pelirrojo frente a ellos lo escuchara.

Dándose la vuelta para verlos mientras caminaba al revés, vio a Roger razonar sus palabras por un momento para después sonreír.

\- 'El hotel de criminales'- respondió casual.

\- '¿Criminales?'- murmuro Donald por lo bajo, temblando un poco en su andar.

Daffy se hubiera burlado del rubio sino se encontrará igual de atemorizado por la idea de entrar a ese lugar, pero Roger parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo, eso quiere decir que por lo menos el pelirrojo había estado ahí antes y conociéndolo, de una forma u otra se las ingenio para hacerse de amistades ahí…

\- 'Y… ¿Cuál es el plan, Doc? ¿Solo entramos y les decimos "han visto a un hombre con sombrero de copa" y esperamos a que no nos maten antes de recibir una respuesta?'- llegaron hasta la reja.

\- 'Si'- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa llena de confianza como si su idea fuera la más audaz del mundo.

Sintiendo el agarre desvanecerse de su brazo, vio al pálido fruncir ligeramente el ceño, rodar los ojos y soltar un suspiro.

\- 'El punto es localizarlo ¿cierto, Doc?'- Roger asintió y Bugs miro por un momento el hotel casi haciendo reír a Daffy ante la expresión que reconocía en el "conejo". Su apariencia es distinta pero sus miradas y gestos, son casi iguales. –'Roger ve y pregunta por el hombre en la recepción, Donald busca su auto en el estacionamiento, Mick y yo vamos a conseguir un cuarto y Daff…'- una sonrisa risueña y no era necesario que dijera más. –'Serás el botones mas apuesto que haya visto'- sí, otra vez con la extraña manía de meterlo en diferentes atuendos.

\- 'Mas vale que me des una buena propina'- replico con una mueca que decayó ante la sonrisa coqueta de su pareja.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a ese apuesto rostro y el atractivo cuerpo o terminaría reaccionando ante el pálido y puede apostar todas sus plumas que esos pantalones naranja oscuro que se amoldan bien a su figura, no van a servir para ocultar mucho lo que pase en su entrepierna.

\- 'Donald si ves su auto…'- un plumón color blanco le fue otorgado al rubio por parte de Mickey. –'deja algo para poder reconocerlo'- Lo vio acariciarle la mejilla y Daffy sonrió burlonamente ante la cursi demostración de cariño.

-Si no esta, nos vemos en quince aquí afuera. Si esta, entonces…'- interrumpió Bugs atrayendo la atención del rubio. –'enciende el auto, "Don"'- un guiño y las llaves que deberían de estar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, fueron arrojadas a la pareja del ratón.

Asintiendo pusieron en marcha el plan.

El primero en entrar por la reja fue Donald, dirigiéndose casualmente hacia el estacionamiento que suponían se encontraba del otro lado del hotel.

Después siguió Roger prácticamente trotando hacia el lugar y detrás de él le fue Mickey junto con Bugs, quien no se marchó sin antes dedicarle una suave sonrisa que hizo sus piernas gelatina.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, espero a que el par de "estrellas" abriera la puerta del hotel, para ponerse en marcha.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos y el hotel no era tan diferente a otro hotel más… normal, entonces tenía por lo menos unos cinco minutos para encontrar la puerta del personal de servicio, buscar un traje de botones y localizar a Bugs y al chico cantarín.

Llegando hasta viejo edificio camino alrededor, buscando la puerta indicada.  
Consiguió ver el estacionamiento que precisamente se encontraba en la parte trasera del Hotel y para la mala suerte de todos parecía estar completamente lleno, razón por la que pudo ver al esbelto malhumorado de cabello rubio pasear por los cajones, buscando el auto que habían visto en la foto suministrada por Roger.

Pasando por el costado izquierdo del hotel, se hubiera resignado a entrar por la puerta principal, al no encontrar ninguna otra, y hubiera tenido que desarrollar su parte desde ahí de no haber sido por un rechinido que acabo por convertirse en una puerta oculta con el mismo tono y material que el resto de la pared.

Vio a un par de dibujos malencarados salir con un paquete de cigarros en mano y Daffy aprovecho el momento para escabullirse antes de que la puerta se cerrara. No diviso ninguna perilla por fuera así que no le quedaba mas que asumir que era únicamente usada como salida.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron viviendo en ToonTown le tocó ver una variedad de dibujos animados ir y venir, desde objetos con cara, manos y piernas, hasta algunos sensuales con cuerpos de ensueño y poca ropa. La ciudad no solo estaba llena de caricaturas inocentes e infantiles, estaba abierta a todo tipo de dibujos animados y no se le restringía la entrada a nadie, ni siquiera a los humanos….

Ahora bien, no es un secreto que existen todo tipo de barrios bajos donde hay villanos de apariencias bizarras o caricaturas con temáticas altamente violentas mas acostumbradas a ver sangre de todos colores, que a recibir pastelazos en la cara.

Por eso cuando le dijeron que no se acercara a este hotel, siguió la recomendación sin dudarlo, esperando ver caricaturas violentas y simplemente criminales deshaciendo el lugar… pero no se imagino esto, nunca se imagino esto.

Una sonrisa temblorosa se pinto en su rostro al ver una variedad de caricaturas de apariencia humana, tanto femenina como masculina, ir y venir en un atuendo que gritaba a prostíbulo, con faldas cortas, shorts que dejaban ver mas que las faldas, tops que únicamente tapaban una pequeña parte del pecho y el resto estaba al descubierto.

Algunas caricaturas lo miraron por un momento antes de sonreír y seguir con su trabajo, que básicamente era llevar y traer sabanas, almohadas, cafeteras, etc. Básicamente las cosas normales que se podrían hallar en un cuarto de hotel.

Confundido por lo que acaba de ver, se apresuro a entrar por la puerta que decía "Solo Personal de Servicio" consiguiendo localizar de inmediato al área de lockers.

\- '¿Tu primer día aquí?'- una voz desconocida hizo eco por el aparentemente vacío lugar.

\- 'S-si'- respondió pisándose la lengua y mirando alrededor.

Un dibujo masculino salió de entre los pasillos con casilleros, tenía un raro cabello color morado que dejaba caer hasta la mitad de su cuello y lucia un short de cuero color negro y nada más.

\- 'Llegas un poco tarde, pero…'- una sonrisa coqueta y noto como sus ojos le recorrieron el cuerpo. –'Creo que tengo algo para ti'-

Lo vio desaparecer por el ultimo pasillo y regresar con un gancho en su mano en el que venía lo que parecía ser su… ¿uniforme?

\- '¿Este es el atuendo de botones?'- miro hacia el casi transparente short que parecía ser mas ropa interior.

\- 'Oh, ¿eres botones? Me hubieras dicho antes'- soltó una risilla corta antes de hacer el mismo recorrido una vez más, esta vez regresando con una caja negra. –'Creí que eras mucama, perdón. Nos vemos'- un beso en su mejilla y Daffy no sabía si agradecer, molestarse o solo irse de ese lugar que no era nada parecido a lo que los rumores decían.

Limitándose a agradecer, abrió la caja negra para después cerrarla de inmediato ¿Qué clase de botones utiliza esto como uniforme? Si el conejo sabia de este lugar desde antes, si tenía la más mínima idea de como era realmente, entonces se las pagaría caro y mucho.

Cambiándose lo más rápido que pudo, se puso el ridículo atuendo que no era más que un bóxer corto de encaje negro que solo cubría su entrepierna, mientras dejaba la mitad de sus glúteos al descubierto.

Mirándose rápidamente en un espejo… por lo menos le quedaba bien, pero no era precisamente lo que tenia pensado para un traje de botones, ni era la manera en que quería ver ese cuerpo que aun se sentía… extraño al ver en el espejo.

Resignándose a salir, se dijo a si mismo que no tenia tiempo para pensarlo, muy seguramente Bugs y Mickey estaban por terminar su registro para conseguir una habitación en este ¿hotel?

Tal como lo predijo, consiguió verlos en la recepción hablando con una de las mujeres en lencería roja, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a atender a Roger, riéndose ante lo que fuera que el loco pelirrojo le estuviera diciendo.

Notando la manera en que Bugs miraba alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo en particular, supuso que estaba esperando por el y no solo admirando a los otros "botones" y "mucamas" que iban y venían por el lugar.

Dos llaves entregadas a Mickey y Daffy vio a uno de los botones moverse, listo para acercarse y encaminar al par de recién llegados a su habitación, acción que detuvo de inmediato colocando una mano sobre el pecho desnudo del chico.

\- 'Yo me encargo'- le ofreció una sonrisa acompañada de un aire amenazante que lo hizo retroceder.

Acercándose al par de idiotas, intento permanecer lo mas normal posible.

\- 'Cualquier servicio extra que requieran está en el menú de sus habitaciones. Ahí mismo pueden encontrar los precios. Bienvenidos al Hotel del Placer'- Ese nombre tenía sentido ahora. –'Nuestro botones se hará cargo de mostrarles sus habitaciones'- dijo la recepcionista señalándole amablemente.

Viéndolos dirigir sus miradas a él intento evadir con enojo el vergonzoso calor que amenazaba con pintarse en sus mejillas ante la expresión de su pareja, quien lo miro de arriba abajo sonrojándose con fuerza, mientras una sonrisa atontada se dibujaba en su rostro.

Labios rosas se partieron y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier tontería, Daffy se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

\- 'Síganme, por favor'- señalo hacia el elevador al fondo.

\- 'Adelántate, Mick'- pidió Bugs haciéndole señales de que caminara enfrente de ellos. –'Y eeh… ¿eres soltero o solo guapo?'- una mano sobre su espalda baja y Daffy se sobresaltó, notando como el pálido disminuía la velocidad de su andar para acabar un par de pasos detrás de él.

\- 'Cállate, idiota. Y deja de mirarme…- mascullo evitando a toda costa los ojos del pálido.

\- 'Te tomare la palabra, Daff. Solo porque no quiero tener una erección… no mientras Mickey está aquí…'- bajo el volumen de su voz y coloco una mano alrededor de su cintura. –'Pero sin duda te ves delicioso…'-

\- '¿Qué soy un platillo de comida?'- hizo una mueca sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- 'Estoy cerca de comerte entero, no me tientes'- susurro a su costado, acariciando la tela del encaje. –'Incluso en esta forma tengo mucha suerte'- soltó una risa ronca y Daffy sintió un extraño calor sobre su vientre.

\- '¿De-descubrieron algo o solo estuvieron viendo alrededor, par de pervertidos?'- cuestiono apretando el botón del elevador, por fin atreviéndose a mirarlos.

La puerta se abrió y el apiñonado los dejo pasar antes que él.

\- 'Obviamente este no es un hotel común, Doc'- dijo Bugs manteniendo su tono bajo al hablar. –'Es básicamente un burdel donde puedes pasar la noche y elegir a cualquier caricatura con apariencia humana y ropa provocativa que exista en el menú'- se aclaro la garganta. –'Para un costoso centro de prostitución, mostrar un hotel que parece tan aterrador por fuera, parece ser la fachada perfecta.'-

\- 'Tiene sentido el que ese idiota este por aquí ¿no?'- murmuro Daffy cruzándose de brazos.

\- 'Lo tiene y por lo que logramos escuchar de la conversación de Roger aun no ha salido del hotel, por lo que es casi seguro que este aquí.'- continuo Mickey quien seguía rehusándose a mirarlo, cosa que no hizo mas que divertir al apiñonado.

\- '¿Y que sigue? ¿Vamos tras de él, tocamos a su puerta y lo secuestramos?'- ofreció, recargándose junto al inocente pelinegro notando de inmediato como volvía sus ojos hacia la puerta con un muy ligero sonrojo.

\- 'Si tuviéramos una idea de como luce puede que eso nos ayude mucho en nuestra búsqueda… ¿No lo crees, Duck?'- dijo Bugs colocando una mano contra la pared, justamente entre Mickey y él. –'¿Qué te parece si dejas de molestar a Mick y vas a tocar puertas ofreciendo toallas hasta que des con ese idiota? Y si alguien pregunta, ya estas apartado conmigo por el resto de tus noches'-

Paso saliva con dificultad, encogiéndose un poco ante la cercanía del pálido.

Ojos trazando su pecho y Daffy podía sentir el calor consumir su piel.

No lo ha besado en esta forma, pues el atractivo de piel pálida, pestañas claras y bellas pecas que llegan hasta labios palo de rosa, es casi como un tentador desconocido en el que poco a poco comienza a notar rastros del conejo que lleva dentro, pero no va a negar que teniéndolo así de cerca le dan ganas de…

*Ding*

\- 'Gracias al cielo'- esbozo Mickey saliendo rápidamente del elevador.

\- 'Te van a preguntar un numero de habitación, es el 712.'- dijo Bugs apartándose para caminar por el pasillo, viendo los números en las puertas. –'Pretende que alguien a pedido una toalla.'- Abrió la puerta de la habitación indicada. –'Dudo que le den el número de habitación a Roger así que seguramente esperara afuera. No sé qué mentira le dirá si lo ve antes que nosotros, pero tomar un poco de ventaja no es mala idea…'- agarro un par de toallas del baño y los coloco sobre sus brazos. –'Nosotros buscaremos a Donald. Si encuentras al desgraciado… sácale conversación a ver que puedes obtener sin tener que acostarte con él.'- una caricia sobre sus labios y Daffy vio mejillas bañarse de rojo. –'Nos vemos, Duck… ah y… recupera tu ropa y guarda eso para después'-

\- 'Claro, jefe'- dijo con un tono sarcástico que hizo reír al pálido.

Apresurando el paso, intento calmar el curioso calor alojado en su entrepierna.

**-9-6-9-6-9-**

Tocando cada una de las puertas de todos los condenados pisos, consiguió ver mas de diez desnudos que abrían sin una gota de vergüenza en su sistema y por lo menos otros veinte le preguntaron por su numero de habitación, algo que Daffy consiguió relacionar con las palabras de Bugs.

No había propuestas solo un "¿Tienes número de habitación?" dicho con sonrisas sucias que apenas toleraba.

Y tal como se lo sospecho, todas eran caricaturas humanizadas, desde los… trabajadores en el lugar… hasta los clientes. Posiblemente por eso nunca le toco escuchar de un hotel con ese tipo de servicios en ToonTown.

Escuchando las puertas del elevador abrirse al cuarto piso, se preguntaba cuantas habitaciones le faltaban por visitar y lanzar el absurdo cuestionamiento ahora bien practicado

"_¿Pidió toallas, preciado huésped?" _

Blasfemando sobre la ridiculez de estar tocando de puerta en puerta con solo un incomodo pedazo de encaje puesto, fue cuando vio de reojo pasar a su lado a ¿Bebe Herman? Frunció el ceño viendo la mujer casi desnuda que empujaba la carriola que parecía soltar humo como si fuera un pequeño tren.

Los miro llegar hasta el elevador y estuvo por llamar su atención cuando los vio desaparecer por la puerta.

Encogiéndose de hombros supuso que incluso un extraño bebe con mentalidad de adulto tiene sus raras necesidades que atender.

Tocando el timbre de la tercera puerta junto al elevador la vio abrirse por completo con un fuerte jalón.

Levanto la cabeza hacia la figura frente a él notando de inmediato el sombrero de copa que llevaba la caricatura que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Respiro hondo y ofreció una sonrisa suave y coqueta, que pesar del escalofrió que azotaba su cuerpo al relacionar la figura con la de la fotografía de Roger, consiguió mantener con naturalidad.

\- '¿Pidió toallas, preciado huésped?'- se recargo contra el marco, dejando las toallas en su costado para ofrecerle un despliegue de su cuerpo.

\- 'No'- respondió el hombre sonriendo macabramente, dejando dientes amarillentos a su vista.

\- '¿Quieres compañía?'- se atrevió a retirar una pequeña pelusa de la solapa de aquella gabardina.

\- 'Estoy por salir'- respondió cortante.

Ojos grises y amarillentos, pómulos sobresalientes y un bigote en perfecto orden adornando sobre su boca, le daba un aire aristocrático, hasta imponente con la enorme altura que poseía.

\- 'Es una lástima'- otorgo, intentado recordar si en algún momento se había topado o visto a alguien como él.

\- 'Lústrame los zapatos'- no una petición, solo una orden dicha mientras le sostiene la barbilla con mas fuerza de la que Daffy solía permitirle incluso a alguien como su pareja.

\- 'Con gusto'- tomando la confianza suficiente se abrió paso por la puerta.

La habitación no tiene mucho, ningún acompañante o rastros de algún servicio extra, solo un par de camas, una maleta, un sobre en el escritorio y dos llaves que seguramente pertenecían a la habitación yacía en la mesa.

Viendo al alto hombre sentarse en la silla junto al escritorio, el apiñonado lanzo las toallas sobre una de las camas para acercarse a tomar el lustrador de las manos largas y pálidas, casi azuladas.

Se arrodillo miserablemente frente al hombre y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no levantarse y agarrar a golpes al imbécil que osaba a poner la suela del zapato sobre su pecho.

\- '¿y saldrá a visitar la ciudad?'- tragarse su orgullo era lo mas conveniente. –'Puedo aconsejarle un par de lugares para…'-

\- 'Cállate'- Otra orden. –'Te ves bien con la boca cerrada.'-

\- 'Usualmente no suelen decirme eso, pero si así lo prefiere…'- Un timbreo y el hombre saco un celular de su bolsillo.

\- 'Tengo que irme, ¡largo!'- ordeno nuevamente, pateando a Daffy, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. –'¡Largo!'- grito una vez más, literalmente pisándolo para acercarse a la puerta.

Apresurándose a tomar las toallas hecho un vistazo a la mesa en medio de las dos camas y sin pesarlo dos veces tomo una de las llaves.

\- 'Seguiremos después, querido…'- apenas puso un pie fuera la puerta se cerro en su cara. –'Imbécil…'-

Toco el timbre de la puerta de enseguida sin dejar de ver hacia la del sospechoso y fue cuestión de segundos para que pudiera ver salir al hombre cuyo nombre aun no conocía.

Siguiéndole los pasos, espero hasta que desapareciera por el elevador para acercarse a la puerta y … abrir…

Se adentro en la habitación una vez más, notando que el sobre seguía en el escritorio. Sin pensárselo mucho lo tomo. Fuera lo que fuera era mejor que no tener ni una pista de él.

Salió corriendo al elevador tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, bajo a la recepción fingiendo una calma que no poseía y se metió al cuarto de servicio.  
Recogió su ropa y casi cayendo logro ponerse el pantalón y camisa antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que entro.

Apenas y puso un pie fuera cuando algo o alguien choco con su cuerpo casi haciéndolo caer.

\- '¡Tu!'- escucho decir a Donald, quien a empujones lo obligo a caminar. –'¡Tenemos que irnos ya!'-

A lo lejos se podía escuchar la alarma de un carro sonar sin parar y por la expresión de pánico en el rostro del fino rubio, Daffy estaba seguro de que algo había salido mal.

\- '¿Qué hiciste?'- camino rápido, ocultando el sobre dentro de su camisa, mientras se abrochaba los botones.

\- 'El plumón'- dijo el rubio sacándolo de su bolsillo. –'No funciona. No había otro plumón en el auto y no sabía dónde estaban así que… recurrí a otras medidas'-

Frunciendo el ceño miro por un instante a Donald, notando hasta ese momento el bat que llevaba en la mano.

\- '¡¿Golpeaste su auto?!'- manos se apresuraron a callarlo, tapándole la boca.

\- 'Iba a ser una pequeña abolladura, pero…'- La expresión de pánico cambio a una de enojo. –'¡Como si tu hubieras hecho algo mejor! Por eso tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…'-

La alarma del auto se apago y pronto gritos de disgusto y maldiciones se dejaron escuchar.

Acabaron por salir corriendo, llegando rápidamente a la reja y una vez fuera, el auto de Roger hizo su aparición frente a ellos.

\- '¿Qué hicieron?'- Dijo Bugs abriendo la puerta trasera para dejarlos entrar.

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Por dios creo que conseguí salir de este feo bloque en el que estaba, al menos pude escribir algo… ¿bueno? ¿malo? … supongo que es algo hahahaha**

**Vamos a ver en que tantos líos puedo ir metiendo a estos idiotas hehehehe **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y kudos que han dejado en este fic! ¡No crean que no leo sus comentarios, claro que lo hago y aprecio cada uno de ellos! Así que ahora van los agradecimientos especiales:**

**Muchas gracias MaryElric, Ixnelytear, Evi_chan25, Kumon_Akumu, BunnyCupH, Relikvie!, Hari Kimura, Arami10!, TuliTuliii Tulipan!, Lulu! Y preciad Mighty Agamemnon espero que te agrade, hare lo mejor posible por ingeniármelas y manejar correctamente a Mickey y Donald.**

**Un abrazo a todos y todas. ¡Espero que se encuentren bien y cualquier cosa pueden encontrarme en Twitter o Tumblr! **

**Por cierto, la versión humanizada de Mickey esta basada en el asombroso arte de ¡Chaico!**

**Lo pueden encontrar en Pixiv: ****ちゃいこ****(****旧・チャック****)**

**Glenn Miller es genial ¿no?**


	7. Tras la Cortina

Su error fue ser atrapado.

Creyó que sería fácil. Consiguieron atrapar a Doom ¿cierto? Entonces esto seria fácil.

No lo fue. 

Lamentablemente en esta ocasión su enemigo tiene una cara más conocida, de hecho, tiene la cara de un amigo, o de quien creía que era su amigo. 

Bebe Herman, es realmente un hombre de 50 años enfrascado en la figura de un bello e inocente bebe, que, involucrándolo con la gente equivocada, con la presión adecuada y el intelecto necesario, decidió tomar un problema financiero de la manera equivocada.

_Es domingo, un pésimo día para recibir una paliza. Realmente cualquier día de la semana es malo para una paliza, pero este es particularmente malo. _

_Los domingos son para su hermosa esposa, es el día cuando ella decide a donde ir a cenar, a qué hora y todo lo que sucediera después, también era decisión de ella.  
_

_Debió haberse quedado en casa. Debió esperar por la ayuda que amablemente pidió a los estudios.  
_

_¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esto en domingo?_

_Un puñetazo más contra su nariz y por fin la sangre empezó a salir.  
Vaya que se había tardado. ¿Cómo es que a pesar de los años puede seguir soportando tantos golpes sin realmente sangrar? _

_Riendo ante la frase del director que se preocupaba mas por el refrigerador que tiraba sobre su cabeza que por él mismo, vio caer uno de sus dientes al suelo. _

_Por lo menos no era uno de los frontales. No que importara, le pediría al buen Oswald que lo arreglara.  
Todo estaría bien.  
_

_Siendo jalado de uno de sus tirantes sintió la luz de la alta lampara ser puesta sobre él.  
_

_Quería hacer un comentario sobre lo trillado que es estar encadenado en un almacén abandono con solo una luz de pedestal iluminando el oscuro lugar como ha visto en tantas películas de acción y suspenso, pero decidió reservarse su comentario, el enorme hombre frente a el parece no querer escuchar sus bromas. _

_Entrecerrando los ojos, intento no cerrarlos ante la intensa luz, hasta que una figura se puso frente a él. _

_Bebe Herman, es pequeño y tierno, con esa dulce sonrisa y bellos risos tan brillantes como el oro, y tal vez sea por eso por lo que su primera reacción al verlo fue sonreír como si acabara de ver a un héroe. Porque, a pesar de lo extraño que es encontrarse con él bajo estas circunstancias, resultaba conmovedor tener un rostro amistoso de su lado… Porque son amigos ¿no?  
_

_La cachetada a su mejilla lo hizo casi reírse._

_Bebe Herman tiene obviamente la fuerza de un bebe y ese golpe se sintió casi como una ligera caricia después de los puñetazos del otro hombre.  
_

_\- '¡Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro de una vez, Roger! ¡¿No vez donde estas metido?!'- Grito jalándolo del moño con una cara de enojo que nunca vio dirigida a él. _

_\- '¡¿Bebe Herman, que haces aquí?! ¿Te han atrapado? ¡No te preocupes! entre los dos conseguiremos salir de…'- Otro puñetazo y ahí iba otro diente. _

_\- '¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡No estoy atrapado aquí! ¿Acaso me ves atado como tú?'- era simpático como la cara se le ponía roja cada vez que gritaba. Como un niño haciendo un berrinche. –'y tu'- señalo al hombre con grandes músculos que se parecía un tanto a los maleantes de los Looney Tunes… - 'Deja de dañar la mercancía. Todavía lo necesitamos'- _

_\- '¿Necesitarme?'- Un momento. Si Bebe Herman no estaba atrapado aquí, entonces…. No era posible. –'¿Tu estas detrás de esto? Pero Bebe Herman… ¡hemos sido amigos por años! Dime que no es cierto. Todas esas caricaturas… ¿Dónde están?'- _

_\- 'Roger, Roger, Roger'- acaricio su oreja antes de tomarla con brusquedad. –'¿No estas harto de esto?'- señalo alrededor. _

_\- '¿De… estar en un viejo y oscuro almacén, encadenado a una silla de metal? Claro que estoy cansado'- soltó una risa que hizo un inapropiado eco en aquel enorme lugar.  
_

_Ojos brillantes y azules rodaron con fastidio.  
_

_\- 'Hablo de ToonTown. Hablo de estar aquí olvidado. Como si fuéramos basura, mientras ellos'- un click y una cortina fue movida al fondo, dejando ver una vieja pantalla de televisión con cortos animados que recordaba haber visto. Eran nuevos con esa tecnología que alzaba la definición y resaltaba los colores. –'Mientras ellos tienen toda la fama ¿Qué pasaría si desaparecieran? __Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck y todos los demas. Si ellos no estuvieran… nosotros podriamos… brillar'- _

_Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez más. Tenía que poner esto en orden ¿Qué estaba diciendo? _

_Si, las cosas no eran como antes, su trabajo es mínimo… sino nulo, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran olvidados aquí, eso no significaba que fueran basura… ¿No?_

_\- 'Tu te llevas bien con ellos ¿No?'- la sonrisa malévola hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera por completo. –'Necesitamos que __nos__ hagas un pequeño favor, Roger.'- _

_Viendo los videos en la pantalla, tenia una ligera idea de lo que estaba por pedir. _

_\- '¿Qué? ¡Bebe Herman, hemos sido amigos por años! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nosotros no hemos sido olvidados ni…'- otro click y una cortina mas fue recorrida.  
_

_Personajes que no recordaba, pero cuya apariencia es humanizada, estaban alrededor de una enorme jaula donde yacían veinte dibujos animados de diferentes estudios y diferentes formas. Algunos animales, otros solo objetos con cara y ojos, pero todos ellos notablemente asustados y en pánico. _

_Junto a la jaula había dos tambos de grises con pesadas tapas. _

_Uno de los hombres se puso dos guantes negros de goma. Lucían extraños en él, con una forma mas real y fluida… posiblemente no eran dibujos, sino guantes reales.  
_

_\- 'Tu deseo de ayudar es lo que te trajo aquí. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano llegarías'- sonrió Herman, luciendo como el conocido bebe lleno de carisma y ternura. –'Nosotros queremos dinero y su fama. Tu quieres que las caricaturas de ToonTown dejen de desaparecer ¿Cierto? Solo trae a esos cuatro aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás'-  
_

_El hombre tomo uno de los dibujos que no era mas que un pequeño zorro muerto de miedo que no alcanzo ni siquiera a chillar antes de que fuera echado en el tambo gris del que salió un vapor y burbujeo demasiado conocido por él.  
_

_\- 'El derretidor'- murmuro por primera vez sintiendo el pánico golpear contra su cabeza. _

_Esto no era una broma o algún tipo de venganza absurda. Esto no era un juego. _

_\- 'A momentos desesperados. Medidas desesperadas'- se encogió de hombros.  
_

_El zumbido en su oído opacaba sus pensamientos haciéndolo sentir mareado y los golpes contra su rostro empezaban a dolor un poco.  
_

_\- 'No los traeré aquí. Ellos son nuestros amigos. Ellos…'- intento decir antes de ser callado por una pequeña mano metiéndole una galleta en la boca. _

_\- 'Son un estorbo. Todos ellos lo son. Los Looney Tunes, Mickey y sus amigos, no son mas que personajes sobrevalorados. Nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad que merecimos'- se limpio la mano en la camisa del hombre a su lado. _

_\- '¡NO! ¡No seré parte de esto! ¡No voy a dejar que les pongas una mano encima! Ellos son…'- otra galleta en su boca y el desagradable sabor dulce se revolvió con el metálico de la sangre. _

_\- '¿Prefieres que sea tu esposa a la que metamos ahí?'- trono los dedos y un cuchillo fue puesto sobre la pequeña mano. –'Tu dulce, hermosa y despampanante Jessica. Aun recuerdas como grito cuando vio el DIP ¿No es así? Dime Roger ¿Dónde está Eddie Valiant para ayudarte ahora?'-_

_Una mueca de disgusto y dolor, se formo en sus labios antes el comentario.  
Bebe Herman, sabia tan bien como el que han pasado años desde la muerte de Eddie, no tenia que hacer una pregunta así, no tenia que hacerlo con un tono burlón como aquel. _

_Como pudo se las ingenio para golpear con su pata el absurdo banco sobre el que yacía de pie Bebe Herman, haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero en un segundo el mismo dibujo que le ha tumbado dos dientes lo tiro al piso con todo y silla. _

_Una mano sobre su cabeza y el zumbido en sus orejas se intensifico.  
_

_\- '¡No estoy bromeando, Roger!'- grito el hombre de 50 años en forma de bebe, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. –'Las caricaturas de ToonTown seguirán desapareciendo si no los traes aquí y si llegamos a cuarenta, iremos por Jessica y por ti.'-_

_\- '¡No te metas con mi esposa! ¡No puedes hacer una caricatura sin nosotros!'- escupió con dificultad, hablando mas contra el concreto que hacia el aire. _

_\- 'Sin ti. No.'- concordó luciendo frustrantemente tranquilo. –'Pero te traeré para que veas como me deshago de la mujer mas codiciada de todo ToonTown'- Los bellos ojos azules se clavaron sobre los suyos. –'Trae a tus amigos aquí.'- sonrió sacando un puro. –'Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer'-  
_

¿Eso era todo lo que tenia que haces?

Pensó pisando el pedal del acelerador sin cuidado. 

A partir de ese día las desaparecieron fueron cada vez más rápidas hasta pegar a los 30 y los hombres de Herman han estado teniendo raras apariciones por su casa. A veces haciéndola de repartidos, a veces de amables jardineros o admiradores. Todo con tal de recordarle lo fácil que resultaría llevarse a Jessica y lo patéticamente indefensos que estaban. 

Sus manos temblaban y por eso mismo apretó con fuerza el volante. 

El plan que ideo, no es mas que una fachada. El plan que ideo, le recuerda lo cobarde que es por atreverse a ponerlos a todos ellos en peligro… 

¿Qué debería de hacer? 

Freno bruscamente y estaban a un par de calles del hotel, justo frente a un edificio en construcción.

Respirando hondo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír antes de mirar a sus acompañantes. 

\- '¡Demonios, Roger! ¡Yo conduzco la próxima vez!'- replico el apiñonado, separándose del regazo de Donald donde había terminado tirado.

\- 'Aun seguimos con vida…'- consiguió decir el rubio, notablemente asustado. –'y no chocamos'- retomo el aliento antes de echar una mirada de molestia hacia Daffy, quien a empujones intentaba hacerse un espacio para sentarse correctamente.

\- 'Eeeh Doc, creo que nadie nos estaba siguiendo'- dijo Bugs sacudiendo un poco la cabeza como si intentara deshacerse de un mareo. Abriendo sus ojos despacio miro por la ventana trasera del auto, efectivamente nadie iba detrás de ellos. Solo había caricaturas normales pasando alrededor, mirando el auto con curiosidad.

\- '¿Todos están bien?'- pregunto Mickey, deshaciéndose del firme agarre a la puerta y descansabrazos de su asiento, con tal de ver hacia atrás, dejando que sus ojos cayeran principalmente sobre Donald. 

Viéndolos hacer un intercambio de miradas, Roger aparto sus ojos de ellos. 

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? 

\- 'Todo bien'- confirmo Donald ofreciendo una sonrisa que no tardo en calmar la preocupación de su pareja.

\- 'Entonces, dejando nuestra pequeña experiencia con la muerte de lado'- interrumpió Bugs atrayendo la mirada tanto del rubio como del principal de Disney. –'Eeh… ¿No pudieron hacer nada que resultara mas obvio? Tal vez dejarle un recado que dijera "Te estamos siguiendo atte: Daffy Duck y Donald Duck. Sin parentesco… creo"'- dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlón que no tardo en pintar una mueca en los labios gruesos de Daffy y un ceño fruncido con las cejas claras de Donald.

\- '¡¿Disculpa, Dientón?! ¡Nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo pesado aquí! Gracias a nosotros tenemos una pista'- saco un sobre amarillento de debajo de su camisa, mostrándolo con orgullo.

\- 'E identificamos su auto'- agrego Donald cruzándose de brazos, luciendo igual de orgulloso que el apiñonado.

\- '¿Qué fue precisamente lo que consiguieron ustedes dos, par de idiotas?'- carraspeo Daffy apartando el sobre de la mano enguantada que intento tomarlo.

\- 'Eeh Duck, ¿Tomaste eso de su cuarto?'- el tono de voz de Bugs sonaba ahora un tanto alterado con gotas de molestia.

\- 'Si'- respondió casual, sin comprender del todo la razón por la que el pálido sonaba tan molesto. –'Dijiste que buscara pruebas o pistas ¿No, dientón?'-

\- 'Si, pero … ¡algo pequeño, Daff! ¡A esto me refería con ser demasiado obvios!'- arrebato el sobre sacando provecho de los brazos largos que poseía.

\- 'Bueno, al menos yo no abolle su auto'- soltó en su defensa y de inmediato una mirada de enojo por parte de Donald fue lanzada hacia él. 

Ignorando la pelea entre los dos originalmente patos, Roger se limito a mirar el sobre aun sellado y en la mano enguantadas de Bugs.

No era como si supiera que había dentro, de hecho, no tenía la más mínima idea, pero ¿Qué tal si era información sobre él? ¿Qué tal si ahí dentro estaba escrito algo sobre el plan real y todo se venia abajo?

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y las manos bajo sus guantes amarillos comenzaron a sudar.  
Por lo menos en esta forma no era tan obvia su expresión de pánico o al menos eso esperaba.

Aprovechando la discusión y los intentos de Bugs y Mickey por calmar a sus parejas, se apresuro a arrebatar el sobre de ese guante blanco.

No era precisamente que tuviera miedo de cualquiera de esos cuatro, pues sus personalidades son generalmente amistosas, pero… recordaba haber visto a Donald noquear a un tiburón con solo un puñetazo y ni hablar de las tendencias bélicas de los Looneys.  
Arriesgarse a ser descubierto estando todos en un solo auto no es el mas conveniente de los escenarios.  
No podía decírselos… no aún. 

\- '¡Veamos que hay aquí!'- exclamo con un ánimo fingido que seguramente no concordaba con el extraño temblor en sus manos y el sudor por su frente.

\- '¡Basta!'- grito Bugs, rodeando al rubio con sus brazos, mientras que Mickey sostenía las manos de Daffy. - 'Si vamos a hacer esto, mas vale que dejen de estar peleando como niños todo el tiempo'- pellizco la mejilla de Donald.

\- '¡El empe!'- intentaron decir en unisonó.

\- '¡No quiero oírlo!'- reprendió Mickey llevando una mano a los labios del apiñonado para callarlo. –'Bugs tiene razón. Basta de peleas'- 

Ignorando la discusión en el asiento de atrás, abrió el sobre, pero dentro solo había hojas.

Algo confundido, las fue sacando una a una.

Eran otros dibujos animados. Otras caricaturas como ellos…

Pero para su desgracia… 

Sintió su corazón acongojarse y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

La sonrisa que fingía seguía ahí, no tan amplia como antes. ni tan reluciente como era originalmente, de hecho, era una sonrisa que se había quedado estática en su rostro, a pesar de sentir un intenso dolor en su pecho. 

Los conocía a todos y a cada uno de esos dibujos en aquellas hojas con descripciones, direcciones y teléfonos. Era casi una guía de donde y como localizarlos.

Y en ese catalogo se encontraba aquella tetera parlante que suele cantar en su cafetería favorita, la sonriente puerta del centro comercial que recibe a todos con alegría, el simpático perro que suele patrullar por el parque, el adorable zapato que deambula por las calles y un taxi… pero no cualquier taxi… 

\- 'Benny'- murmuro apretando con fuerza las hojas que ahora temblaban en sus manos. 

¿Qué era esto? ¿Las próximas víctimas? ¿Los próximos dibujos que secuestrarían y que probablemente borrarían con el DIP?

\- '¿Benny?'- cuestiono Mickey a su lado, pasando el resto de las hojas para enseñarlas a los demás. –'¿Benny… el taxi? ¿Roger?'- su voz sonaba bajo y notablemente preocupada. 

Desde la amenaza de Herman a estado actuando en modo automático, llevando todo con la mejor actitud que era capaz de tener. Con una firme esperanza de que todo saldría bien, que ellos estarían bien y que al final todo se resolvería o que tal vez Herman recapacitaría… pero ¿Benny?

Bebe Herman… no, Herman, sabe bien que Benny es de sus mejores amigos, de los pocos que visita a diario, con quien adora salir a pasear junto con Jessica y de los que han disfrutado tanto como él de su estadía en ToonTown.

Esta no era una coincidencia. Este era un golpe directamente dirigido a él.

Y si aquello no era un golpe… era por lo menos una clara advertencia. 

\- '…ger'- escucho a lo lejos. –'Roger.'- la voz se volvió más clara. –'¡Roger!'- apartando la mirada de la fotografía, descripción y dirección que yacían sobre el papel con el nombre de Benny, dirigió sus ojos a quien lo llamaba, encontrándose con el aspecto preocupado y confundido de sus cuatro acompañantes. –'Doc, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Si es Benny?'- extendió su mano pidiendo el papel que tenía entre las suyas.

Dejando ir la hoja para ponerla sobre las manos enguantadas de Bugs, una palma fue puesta sobre su hombro haciéndole mirar de reojo a Mickey.

\- 'No te preocupes'- aseguró el de ojos color avellana.

\- 'Bueno, esto cambia las cosas'- dijo Bugs, pasando de largo a Donald para darle la hoja a Daffy. –'Lo pensé cuando se les ocurrió básicamente alertarlo, pero… creo que ahora lo tendremos que hacer.'-

\- 'Supongo que tienes razón, Bugsy'- murmuro el apiñonado sin apartar la mirada del papel al que se asomaba Donald también.

\- 'Daff, vamos de regreso a ese hotel.'- Indico el pálido atrayendo la atención de todos incluyendo la suya. –'Nos ocuparemos de esto de una vez por todas.'-

\- '¿Ocuparnos?'- Soltó Donald observando algo confundido al de cabello plateado.

\- 'Tu tranquilo, Rubiecito. Deja que los profesionales se encarguen de esto'- Esbozo el apiñonado sacudiendo juguetonamente el cabello claro para disponerse a salir del auto. –'Hazte a un lado zanahoria'-

Su puerta fue abierta y una mano le fue otorgada para invitarlo a salir.

Dirigiendo sus ojos al apiñonado, lo miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír y tomarle la mano, siendo jalado rápidamente, acabando por chocar con su cuerpo. 

\- 'Gracias'- murmuro forzándose a reír un poco.

\- 'Vamos a atrapar a ese idiota'- dedos acariciaron su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso que lo relajo un poco a pesar de la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Daffy. 

Sentándose junto a Donald, sintió su estomago contraerse.

Benny estaba en peligro y ahora se hallaba arrastrando a una trampa a cuatro de los dibujos que mas lo han ayudado desde el inicio de su existencia. 

Sonreía, pero lo cierto es que se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs' POV**

Si aquellas hojas con información de caricaturas eran objetivos, entonces ese sobre era sin duda algo que el tipo iba a requerir, posiblemente algo que olvido al salir y algo que de seguro regresaría a buscar. 

Por eso estaban ahí. 

Respiro hondo colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza intentando ponerse cómodo a pesar de estar en el suelo, rodeado de polvo que seria el doble de molesto si se encontrara en su forma original. Quitar el polvo de su pelaje siempre era una tarea compleja de realizar, pero en esta forma… toda esa tierra y suciedad no era realmente algo molesto. 

Miro a su costado, viendo como Daffy vigilaba la puerta con atención, sosteniendo en sus manos aquel bate de béisbol de madera que sabiamente pusieron en una de las maletas.

Un arma de fuego llama mucho la atención, los yunques y explosivos también son demasiado ruidosos. Por lo que fue un descarte fácil.

Él por su parte llevaba un mazo y por si acaso algo salía mal, una pistola desintegradora sin duda haría hablar al idiota sin requerir de ningún tipo de pólvora. 

El único inconveniente de esta fase dos del plan era que cuando regresaron al hotel el auto del hombre con sombrero de copa ya no estaba, lo que cambiaba la idea de perseguirlo por ToonTown a solo esperar por él en la habitación de hotel.

No sabían a que hora regresaría, pero por el estado del cuarto donde hallaron una maleta en el closet, entonces sabían que volvería por lo menos una vez más.

Además, estaba el detalle del sobre. Si esa información es útil para él, entonces definitivamente debe de regresar. 

Sin embargo, hay un pero en esto, otra posibilidad que debió de haber ocurrido en esos quince minutos que les tomo regresar al hotel después de su patética huida… 

¿Qué tal si noto la ausencia del sobre? 

No sabían con que tipo de dibujo estaban lidiando, pero por la descripción de Daffy diría que es con tipo bastante objetivo y con por lo menos una buena cantidad de inteligencia como para secuestrar hábilmente a una caricatura, si es que ese era realmente su trabajo.

Pero aun y con esa posibilidad en mente, su mejor apuesta es esperar.  
Esperar que el tipo no haya sido tan listo como para dejar su habitación intacta para no levantar sospechas y se huyera para no regresar, esperar que entrara por esa puerta ese preciso día, esperar que no fuera tan fuerte como para derribarlos a ambos y finalmente… esperar que no resultara mas inteligente que ellos. 

\- 'Mejor que en las plumas'- escucho decir a Daffy y sus ojos volvieron al azabache solo para darse cuenta de que en algún momento su atención se había vuelto hacia la puerta –'No es cómodo, pero tampoco me tomara una hora quitármelo de encima'- ojos verdes inspeccionaban las manos apiñonadas moviendo dedos delgados, explorando la sensación del polvo en ellos.

\- 'Lo mismo pensé yo, Duck'- soltó una risa corta, divertido ante la idea de que ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. –'Lo que si es una molestia es… esto'- señalo hacia el angosto espacio bajo la cama. 

Si estuvieran en su forma original, los dos cabrían debajo de una de las camas y la base no estaría tan cerca de su rostro. 

\- 'Los dos cabríamos'- lo vio asentir y Bugs amplio su sonrisa.

\- '¿Es más alto que yo?'- cuestiono queriendo saber un poco mas sobre el hombre que la descripción rápida que brindo su pareja cuando estaban con los demás.

\- 'Como por cinco centímetros, el tipo es casi de la altura de Michael… o tal vez mas alto'- hizo una señal por encima de su cabeza para darse a entender.

\- '¿Musculoso?'-

\- 'No realmente… pero tampoco se veía como un enclenque'- un gesto divertido y Bugs sonrió ante el detalle de verlo ser tan expresivo inclusive en esta forma.

\- '¿Guapo?'- pregunto con un tono juguetón que provoco una mirada de fastidio. –'Es solo una duda'- se encogió de hombros ofreciendo una sonrisa inocente.

\- 'El tipo tiene la cara de un psicópata. Si eso lo hallas atractivo entonces, si supongo que es guapo… con un bigote extraño, pero no está mal'- mascullo reacomodándose sobre el duro piso.

\- 'Humm bigote…'- entrecerró los ojos intentando imaginarse al hombre, pero fallando en hallarlo de alguna forma atemorizante. –'Prefiero los sociópatas, después de todo llevo años saliendo con uno'- una mirada coqueta y aun se sentía extraño contemplando al apiñonado.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver hacia aquel pato con su pico grande y lunáticos ojos verdes, que se la pasa de un lado a otro llevando un "clap clap" en su andar. Obviamente aún no se sentía del todo cómodo coqueteando con el dibujo humanizado de Daffy, pero estaba empezando a agarrarle confianza, notando rastros de su pato en el joven hombre a un par de metros de él.

\- 'Pff Que coincidencia, Bugsy. Yo también llevo años saliendo con uno'- una media sonrisa en esos labios gruesos y los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron. 

No era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar, pero… aun estaban esperando por el idiota de sombrero de copa, se hallaban solos en la oscuridad tenue de ese cuarto de hotel y no sabía cuántas oportunidades más tendrían así… 

Reacomodándose sobre el duro suelo, se atrevió a encaminar dedos curiosos y enguantados hacia aquella mano sosteniendo firmemente el bate de madera.

Recorrió nudillos morenos, tentando la piel tersa que no pudo evitar comparar con el suave plumaje negro que normalmente cubría a su pareja.

Aun a través de los delgados guantes era capaz de sentir huesos y venas. A pesar de ser solo dibujos humanizados era increíble que tuvieran tantos detalles. 

\- 'Es raro'- soltó burlándose de si mismo, por extrañar el plumaje que movía con sus caricias.

\- '¿Qué es lo que haces, Dientón?'- susurro atrayendo su atención a los ojos verdes que esperaban una respuesta. –'¿Enserio? ¿Aquí?'- alzo una ceja inquisitiva que hacia un juego sensual con la media sonrisa burlona en su rostro

\- '¿Por qué no, Doc? Por fin estamos solos'- se encogió de hombros, acercándose un poco más.

Disminuyo la distancia entre ellos. acabando tan cerca que podía sentir el aire cálido salir de labios oscuros y bien formados. Tentó los pómulos, acaricio la curvatura de su nariz y adentro sus dedos entre mechones negros para acabar rozando su oreja.

Escuchándolo reír, aparto su vista del suave cabello para posarla sobre los ojos verdes. 

\- 'Te mueres por un beso ¿No, Bugsy?'- el tono bajo y juguetón provoco un temblor placentero por su cuerpo. 

Hubiera soltado la respuesta filosa que se formó en su mente, si tan solo aquella mano no hubiera acariciado su cabello y mejilla con una delicadeza que le recordó dedos emplumados que toqueteaban sus largas orejas y jugueteaban con sus bigotes. 

Respirando cálido se atrevió a tocar aquellos labios besando su boca en un choque torpe causando un sutil quejido de dolor ante el cual susurro un risueño "lo siento".

Lo intento una vez más, reacomodando sus labios sobre los carnosos de su pareja y la diferencia entre besar el liso pico del pato y esos labios bastos era abismal y al mismo tiempo familiar, pues sus labios son frescos y el grosor lo invita a morderlos y pasear su lengua sobre ellos, una sensación similar a la que causa aquel pico anaranjado. 

La lengua que se encontró con la suya y los dientes que jalaron su labio superior, era algo nuevo y excitante, hasta el punto de hacerlo sonrojar y calentar su cuerpo por completo.  
Entreabrió sus ojos ante el sonido del beso, pues necesitaba ver la expresión en ese rostro tan nuevo, pero lo único que consiguió fue toparse con la mirada de su pareja, quien lo observaba con un brillo que conocía bastante bien. 

Se separo despacio, recuperando el aliento por un instante, mientras en su cabeza comparaba los besos del pato con el que lleva años saliendo, contra los besos de aquella forma exótica que empezaba a moverse, poniendo manos sobre sus mejillas, recorriéndolas con pulgares que tocaron hasta sus cejas. 

Si el brillo en esos ojos significa lo mismo que en los de su pato, entonces posiblemente… 

Sus labios fueron capturados en un beso hambriento y profundo que lo hizo jadear, y pronto fue movido hasta abrirle paso al azabache, dejándolo salir debajo de la cama.

Labios sorbiendo su lengua y el exquisito cuerpo color chocolate parecía hacerse pequeño ante el suyo, invitándolo a posarse sobre su pareja. invitación que declino para guiarlo hasta una de las camas, donde lo vio recostarse sin objeción alguna y rodearle el cuello para besarlo nuevamente.

Besarlo se siente bien, besarlo en esta forma es nuevo, suave y seductor… simplemente no puede tener suficiente y por la forma en que Daffy le jala el cabello y lo mantiene cerca, esta seguro de que el apiñonado opinaba lo mismo.

Por eso no se sorprendió por las piernas que rodearon su cintura, ni por el instintivo movimiento de su cadera frotándose contra el cuerpo del apiñonado, buscando excitar a alguien que parecía de acuerdo con la idea de explorar sus cuerpos en el lugar y momento menos indicado. 

Bugs no hubiera titubeado en quitarle la ropa, ver como lucia desnudo, recorrer cada centímetro de piel con sus labios y lengua, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, y simplemente aprovechar al máximo esta transformación para explorarse como la primera vez… si tan solo la puerta no se hubiera abierto.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's POV**

¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer uno para obtener un poco de privacidad? 

Era culpa del dientón por seducirlo y excitarlo hasta hacerlo perderse entre la sensación de labios cálidos, una lengua suave y hermosa piel decorada con pecas sutilmente salpicadas por todos lados.

Resultaba raro, pero quería ser tomado, deseaba verlo desnudo, sentir sus manos suavizarle el pecho o estrujar sus piernas, tal vez tentar esos dientes inusualmente largos a morder su cuello o rozar su entrepierna. 

Sin embargo… 

Recargo el bate de béisbol contra el suelo para ponerse de pie. 

El sabor metálico de la sangre no es algo a lo que este acostumbrado y sangrar por simples golpes seria sin duda una desventaja en el cuerpo de un Looney acostumbrado a recibir mas golpes que un saco de box, a caer, tropezar y a probar tanta pólvora que es impresionante que el aroma de la misma no se le haya pegado a las plumas permanentemente.

Ese cuerpo capaz de ser tan sensible a cambios de temperatura, deseos sexuales y pequeños toques, es pésimo en coordinación, pésimo para resistir golpes y esta mas que seguro que no soportaría un explosivo ni, aunque fuera uno pequeño. 

Por eso en palabras simples… manejar al idiota ha resultado mas complejo de lo esperado. 

Escupiendo el cumulo de sangre en su boca, se limpio toscamente antes de echar un vistazo al imbécil del bigote que seguía pegando a Bugs contra la pared, amenazándolo con un firme cuchillo contra su cuello.  
Algo aterrador de ver, pero no realmente efectivo, no estando los dos. Aun cuando lo haya derrumbado humillantemente fácil con un par de golpes, el idiota estaba lejos de noquearlo, pues no estaba ni cerca de tener la fuerza de Taz y vaya que ha tenido varios encuentros con el demonio de Tasmania. 

Sosteniendo con fuerza el bate se escabullo detrás del hombre de sombrero de copa. 

\- '¡Oye, imbécil!'- volvió la cabeza y aprovechando la distracción del criminal, un derechazo con guante blanco proyecto contra la fuerte mandíbula.

El hombre se tambaleo, retrocediendo un par de pasos, apertura mas que suficiente para noquearlo.

Sostuvo el bate con ambas manos, rodo los hombros para relajar y los años de juegos absurdos de béisbol han sido suficiente para enseñarle a batear como todo un profesional.

Golpe contra el rostro sombrío y el hombre cayo en seco. Como un árbol al ser talado. 

Paso una mano entre sus mechones, antes de echar un vistazo a Bugs. 

\- 'Buen trabajo, Doc'- rio limpiándose la sangre que escurría por su nariz. –'Si tuviéramos que actuar en esta forma no duraríamos nada ¿Te imaginas a Wile siendo atropellado por un tráiler en una forma así? O lo que te pasaría si Elmer descargara su escopeta en ti… Yikes'- negó con la cabeza, recuperando el mazo que olvido debajo de la cama.

Solo lleva una camisa abierta dejando ver piel blanca adornada con pecas y la sensación del beso sigue creando un cosquilleo en sus labios, por eso aparto los ojos. 

¡¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer uno para obtener un poco de privacidad?! 

\- 'Quedaría como queso cheddar permanentemente'- Se abrocho el pantalón que manos curiosas desabrocharon antes de la interrupción.

\- 'Dame una mano, Daff'- pidió Bugs, tomando un brazo del hombre para jalarlo hacia la silla que había arrastrado al centro la habitación. 

Mas frustrado que cansado, tomo de mala gana el brazo del bigotudo y entre los dos se las ingeniaron para sentarlo en la silla. 

\- '¡Todo esto es tu culpa, dientón!'- señalo el golpe enrojecido en su mejilla y cerca de su boca, que empezaba a dolor. –'Si hubieras estado atento en vez de echarte sobre mí, esto no hubiera ocurrido'-

\- 'Si, si, Doc. Todo es mi culpa'- rodo los ojos. –'Y seguramente mi camisa se desabrocho sola y te obligue a tener una erección'-

Una sonrisa coqueta por parte del pálido y aparto la mirada otra vez.

\- 'Casi'-un puchero y Bugs solo soltó una risa ligera, sonrojándose un poco.

\- 'No hay nada de que preocuparse, Doc'- le entrego una cuerda y comenzaron a atarle los brazos y piernas. –'Podremos…'- sus mechones de cabello fueron revueltos por aquella mano enguantada. –'terminar esto después'- acaricio sus labios. 

Sintiendo su rostro arder, acabo los nudos tan rápido como pudo, fingiendo un ceño fruncido para ocultar su vergüenza.  
Tomo la cinta canela de debajo de la cama y cubrió la boca del hombre. 

\- 'Ve por…'- aclaro su garganta, incomodo por la sensación de ojos azules sobre él. –'Ve por los cantarines, Dientón'-

\- 'Lo que digas, Daff'- un guiño juguetón antes de irse y el apiñonado sintió su corazón acelerarse. 

Escuchándolo salir, aprovecho los pocos minutos de privacidad para retomar la compostura, intentando olvidar besos húmedos, dedos tanteando su ropa interior y el movimiento sensual de esa cadera frotándose sugestivamente contra la suya. 

Haciendo una mueca, el calor de su cuerpo se alzó, sonrojándose aun más. 

Los años no han pasado en vano y no es que no disfrutara de su intimidad con el conejo, pero las diferencias de esta nueva forma han sido suficiente para excitarlo en cuestión de minutos, dejándolo caliente y frustrado a pesar del golpe del hombre que lo tiro al suelo. 

Debía dejar esto de lado, no era el momento de estar… 

Escucho la puerta abrirse y el primero en entrar fue Roger, prácticamente corriendo al encuentro del hombre, mientras que detrás de él iba Bugs, solo un par de pasos frente a los de Disney.

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Aaahhhh he tenido tanto trabajo que mis dos neuronas o están enfocadas en el o completamente agotadas, por eso no he podido escribir casi nada. **

**¡Espero que sea de su agrado! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y su apoyo! Gracias Tuli, Relikvie, Arami, LizM50, CamixaBFL, anamaragamer123, Novazul, Cybell, DarkGirl089! **

**¡Les deseo una linda semana! Y espero que me deseen suerte en este nuevo puesto que traigo hehehehe a ver cómo me va. **


End file.
